Goku dios destructor supremo
by Teorias DBS
Summary: Esto ocurre despues del torneo del poder, el universo 7 es el ganador y Goku pide el deseo de restaurar los universos destruidos por los Zenos y revivir a sus habitantes, pero no conto que con esto reaparecieron los universos destruidos por Zeno en el pasado, Goku se volvera un dios destructor de 6 universos y viajara a cada uno de estos haci yendo a varios animes
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Vemos a nuestro saiyajin favorito en un lugar lleno de arboles, lanzando puñetasos al aire a gran velocidad

Luego de unos minutos, Goku deja caerse al suelo jadeando de cansancio

No cabe duda que perfeccionar esta transformacion sera mas dificil de lo que parece

 **FLASHBACK**

Vemos a Goku en la pista del

torneo multiversal que creo Daishinkan en el reino de la nada, vemos al saiyajin un poco distinto a como lo es, su pelo es de un tono gris plateado, erizado como lo vemos en el super saiyajin o en el super saiyajin dios

Este tenia una mirada confiada hacia Jiren el cual seguia con su expresion neutra

Nota Del Autor

En esta historia Goku no alcanza el estado de "Limit Breaker" o tambien llamado "Migatte No Gokui" "Doctrina Egoista" y todos esos nombres :v

Sino que sera suplantada por esta nueva "Transformacion" por asi llamarla, que todavia no tengo nombre para esta, si ya se que esta transformacion algunos la llaman silver, pero quiero que tenga un nombre original, dejen nombres en los comentarios para la nueva transformacion

Se preguntaran porque uso esta transformacion en vez de la transformacion original de Dragon Ball Super, es porque este es mi fic y me vale merga lo que digan, okno :v

La verdad es que queria ser original

Bueno ya dejo de interrumpir la historia y sigamos

Goku atacaria a Jiren con una a una increible velocidad, pero este se agacharia asi goku pasando de largo

Estos estarian en una pelea muy rendida, el dios destructor Vermout estaba confiado del defensor de su universo, pero a la vez muy sorprendido del nuevo poder del guerrero del universo 7 al igual que los demas dioses al igual que Bills y Whiss, incluso el gran sacerdote estaba intrigado por el nuevo poder de Goku

Adelantandonos un poco en la pelea esta fue muy pareja todo fue igual al capitulo 110 solo que Goku no perderia su transformacion

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Goku se quedaria pensando lo que le dijo Whiss hace unos dias

 **FLASHBACK**

"el poder de esa transformacion es tan grande que sobrepasa a todos los dioses destructores, y si llegas a controlarla llegaria a sobrepasar a un angel guardian en poder, o quizas a mi padre, eso solo si tu estas dispuesto a controlar todo ese poder, pero para eso tienes que esforzarte mucho Goku-san"-dijo el angel guardian de Bills con una sonrisa en su rostro

Goku solo se quedo callado, pero estaba muy emocionado de su nueva fuerza

Derrepente Goku fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un grito de bulma

Goku-san-grito la peli azul buscado al mencionado

Goku escucho los gritos de su amiga de la infancia y fue donde se ubicaba para ver que queria

Goku-san te eh estado buscando, donde estabas metido-pregunto Bulma

Bueno Bulma solamente estaba entrenando porque estaba aburrido, por cierto ¿a que has venido?-pregunto el peli negro

Es que Whiss y el señor Bills vienen de inmediato a hablar algo importante contigo-dijo la sexy peli azul

¿Iran a la corporacion capsula?-pregunto Goku

Bulma solo asintio

Pues dirijamonos hacia alla-dijo el azabache rascandose la parte de atras de su cabeza

Y asi ambos partieron hacia la corporacion capsula con la teletransportacion de Goku

 **YA EN LA CORPORACION CAPSULA**

Goku y Bulma llegaron y unos segundos despues llegaron Bills y Whiss

Valla creo que Bulma ya te lo dijo-dijo el angel

Si ella me conto que querian hablar conmigo

Bueno no vinimos solo a eso-dijo Bills

Goku solo levanto una seja en señal de intriga

Tambien vinimos a comer deliciosa comida-dijo Bills saboreandose lo labios

Hablando de comida, me estoy muriendo de hambre, tanto entrenamiento me dio apetito-dijo Goku

Enseguida los chef traeran comida-dijo bulma, y ordeno a sus chef que traigan comida deliciosa

 **DESPUES DE UN RATO**

La comida ya estaba lista y Goku comenzo a comer como una bestia, mientras que Whiss y Bills se encontraban discutiendo ya que Bills se comia parte de la comida de Whiss ya que le parecia exquisita

Bulma solo veia esto con una gota de sudor callendo por su nuca

 **DESPUES DE COMER**

Bulma se habia ido asi dejando a los tres hablar solos

Bien Goku-dijo Whiss

Zeno-sama quiere verte-dijo Bills

¿Que querra esta vez Zen-chan?-dijo Goku

Ya te dije que no le digas asi-grito Bills con una vena en la frente-y eso no lo sabremos hasta que vayamos a su palacio y te lo diga

Bueno no te enojes, ademas a el no le molesta-dijo con su tipica sonrisa-¿y que esperamos para ir?-pregunto Goku

Bueno iremos ahora hacia el planeta supremo para que nos lleve con Zeno-sama-dijo Whiss

Creo que no debemos molestar al supremo Kaio-shin, aun conservo en boton que me dio Zen-chan-dijo Goku

¿Y como iremos?-pregunto Bills

Agarrense de mi-dijo Goku

El dios gato y el angel hicieron caso, mientras Goku presiona una parte del boton, asi desaparecieron los 3

Son Goku-kun!!!-gritaron al unisono ambos dioses del todo al ver a su amigo enfrente de ellos

Te estuvimos esperando-dijeron ambos haciendo caras divertidas

¿Y para que me llamaron?-pregunto Goku algo confuso

Es que queriamos hablar contigo sobre lo de tu deseo de restablecer los universos destruidos por nosotros y de revivir a todas las personas que murieron por dicha destruccion

 **CONTINUACION DEL FLASHBACK DEL TORNEO MULTIVERSAL**

Despues de la pequeña pelea de Jiren con Goku, Jiren pidio a Goku que acabara ya que el tiempo corria y al universo 11 solo le quedaban 3 participantes, y el universo 7, Contaba con 7 parcipantes, y si el tiempo pasaba el universo 7 tenia todas las de ganar haci que Goku acepto con la condicion de que cuando acaben con los demas participantes y quedaran solo ellos 2 pelearian para cada uno salvar a su universo y ver quien es el mas fuerte

Y asi fue, al final en la pista solo quedaban Goku y Jiren peleando en un duelo muy rendido, cada uno con el afan de sobrevivir junto a su universo

Todo los demas universos fueron destruidos, sin duda uno de los mas tristes fue la destruccion del universo 6, aunque Bills y Champa tenian una gran rivalidad en todo, ellos se querian mutuamente como cualquier hermano, pero su orgullo lo tapaba

El momento de la despedida fue muy emotivo, Bills despidio a su hermano con unas lagrimas en sus ojos haci Zeno-sama borrandolo de la existencia

Ademas a Vegeta le dolio un poquito la muerte de Kyave ya que este lo trataba como su maestro

Y a Goku le dolio la muerte de Kale y Kaulifla ya que pensaba que serian grandes compañeros de entrenamiento, tambien la de Hit ya que a pesar de que eran enemigos en este torneo, el lo apreciaba ya que era un gran rival

Siguiendo con Goku y Jiren estos estaban bastantes cansados, mientras sus compañeros de universo los apoyaban, Goku logro liberar un poco de su fuerza asi sacando a Jiren de la pista, dando como ganador al universo 7

De igual manera con el deseo de las Super Dragon Ball, Goku pidio a Zarama que reconstruya los universos detruidos por los Zenos-sama y revivir a todos los habitantes de cada universo

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Bueno Goku-kun al pedir ese deseo se reconstruyeron los universos 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 y 18 que yo destrui hace tiempo-dijo el Zeno del presente

Y como no queriamos volver a destruirlos, tomamos una decision-dijo el Zeno del futuro

¿Y cual es la decision?-pregunto Goku

Goku-kun tu seras el nuevo dios destructor de estos 6 universos-dijeron ambos Zenos al mismo tiempo

Goku quedo sorprendido y no dijo nada

Como ya tienes el poder suficiente para ser un dios destructor tomamos esa decision-dijo el Zeno del presente

Si ademas al ser un dios destructor de 6 universos, seras un dios destructor superior a los demas-dijo el Zeno del futuro

Entonces Goku-kun, ¿aceptas?-preguntaron los Zenos sonriendo felizmente

Goku al ver a sus dos amigos tan felices tomo una desicion

Esta bien sere el nuevo dios destructor-dijo Goku

Los 2 Zenos se alegraron eh inmediatamente saltaron de alegria

Bueno Goku-kun creo que debes volver a la tierra a contrales a tus amigos

Si!-dijo Goku

Solo hay un problema-dijo Whis que al igual que Bills no habria hablado en toda esa conversacion y Goku se habia olvidado que ellos estaban ahi

¿Cual Whiss?-pregunto Goku curioso

¿Como volveremos a la tierra?-pregunto esta vez Bills

Con mi viaje tardariamos varios dias en llegar a la tierra-exclamo Whiss

Goku solo rio nerviosamente mientras una gota de sudor caia por su nuca

Por eso no hay problema-dijo Zeno del presente tiernamente

Daishinkan!-llamo Zeno del futuro a el sacerdote

¿Si? Zeno-sama-dijo Daishinkan

¿puedes llevar a Goku-kun a la tierra?-pregunto al sacerdote

Claro, si es una orden de Zeno-sama dijo Daishinkan

Daishinkan abrio un agujero purpura

Adios Goku-kun-gritaron ambos Zenos

Adios Zen-chan-dijo Goku a ambos

Todos se metieron al agujero y este de inmediato se cerro

Fuera de la corporacion capsula se habrio un agujero purpura de donde salieron Bills, Whiss y Goku

Gracias Daishinkan-dijo Goku

No es nada-dijo Daishinkan metiendose a el agujero asi desvaneciendose

Asi que seras un dios destructor supremo-dijo Bills

A lo que fueron interrumpidos por Bulma

¿Donde fueron?-pregunto la peli azul

Haz una reunion con todos nuestros amigos y ahi les contare-dijo Goku

 **MAS TARDE**

Todos los amigos de Goku estaban ahi, los gurreros Z, sus hijos, su esposa y Dende

Bueno ¿por donde empezar?-se pregunto Goku a si mismo

Haci contandoles todo lo que le dijo Zeno-sama, que sera un dios destructor de 6 universos nuevos, que esta por arriba de los demas dioses destructores, llamandose dios destructor supremo, no solo porque supera a todos en poder, sino porque estara a cargo de 6 universos a la vez, eso era una tarea dificil

Tambien les conto que no podria visitarlos muy seguidos ya que estaria bastante ocupado

Milk al borde del llanto le dijo algo que nadie esperaba

Ya que casi no nos veremos y seras inmortal, si encuentras una chica linda te doy el derecho de enamorarte de ella y tambien quiero que te des la oportunidad de estudiar ya que nunca lo hiciste-dijo Milk ahora lagrimeando

Pero Milk...no puedo estar con otra persona que no seas tu, eso lo prometi cuando nos casamos- lo dijo Goku un poco triste

Pero Goku tu te casaste conmigo por una promesa y no por amor verdadero, quiero que sientas ese sentimiento con otra chica, ademas yo ya estoy vieja y tu seguiras con el mismo aspecto por siempre, asi que quiero que disfrutes tu tiempo con una mujer, y si ella te da permiso con mas de una-dijo Milk

P-pero Milk..-dijo Goku

Pero nada, quiero que cumplas esa promesa-dijo Milk

Esta bien-dijo Goku

Goku...¿que hay con la otra promesa?-pregunto Milk

Pues, al ser un dios destructor tendre conocimiento sobre muchas cosas del universo, estudiar no hara falta-dijo Goku sonrriendo

Haslo por mi-volvio a decir Milk

Esta bien-el saiyajin acepto de nuevo, estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus 2 promesas

Los demas no sabian si estar felices o tristes, ya que se iria la persona que salvo el universo en varia ocasiones, pero sin duda no se iria de sus corazones, pero tambien estaban felices ya que daria inicio a una nueva vida en otros universos, Vegeta le dolia un poco ya que perderia a su gran rival, tambien estaba feliz y tenia un poco de envidia por lo alto que llego su amigo/rival

Bulma le obsequio unas capsulas que tenia varias cosas que servirian en un futuro como camaras de gravedad y demas que servirian para entrenar a alguien de los universos, Vegeta le daria una capsula que contenia unos trajes saiyajines para entrenar, Whiss igualmente le dio trajes bastante pesados como los que uso el en su entrenamiento, tambien recibio obsequios de su familia y amigos loa cuales los guardaria en su corazon y en una capsula, antes de irse fue a la torre Karin para llevarse unas semillas, ya que no se sabe si las nesecitaria en un futuro

A lo que el gato le iba a dar una bolsa a Goku, pero Yayirobe le dio un pequeño frasco que contenia una 50 semillas

Gracias-dijo Goku a Yayirobe

De nada Goku-dijo el gordito

Goku volvio con su teletransportacion donde estaban sus amigos, mientras el gatito regañaba a Yayirobe por regalar muchas de sus preciadas semillas

Goku sabia que el supremo Kaio-shin vendria pronto asi que decidio despedirse

Bueno amigos, familia y mi querido rival Vegeta, esto no es un adios, es un hasta pronto, espero que no dejen de entrenar que cuando venga de nuevo me enfrentare a ustedes para ver como avanzaron, espero que en mi ausencia sepan cuidar a la tierra que yo tanto proteji con cariño, espero y me conprendan, si algun dia estan en problemas hare lo posible para ayudarlos-dijo Goku

En eso llega el supremo Kaio-shin

Bueno es hora de irme-dijo Goku un poco triste

Todos ecepto Vegeta estaban lagrimeando

Adios amigos, adios familia, adios Dende, adios VEGETA-dijo Goku

Goku se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Bills, Whiss y el Kaio, pero antes Vegeta hablo

Espero te vuelvas muy fuerte y entrenes duro, yo te estare esperando para tener mi revancha esta vez yo ganare-dijo Vegeta

Claro Vegeta-dijo Goku

Kai Kai-se escucho decir al Kaio-shin y los 4 desaparecieron

Adios Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta en voz baja mientras una lagrima corria por su rostro

Bulma se acerca a su esposo y le seca su lagrima mientras lo besa-tranquilo~-dice suavemente la peli azul

 **MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE ZENO-SAMA**

Aparecieron 4 individuos, a lo que ambos Zenos los reconocieron, Goku-kun viniste-dijeron ambos

Si Zen-chan comenzemos-dijo Goku alegre

Todos los dioses destructores y Kaioshines estaban tapados con unas mantas, menos los del universo 7 ya que recien llegaron

Yo el rey del todo Zeno-sama te nombro a ti Son Goku, el dios destructor supremo, para mantener el equilibrio de los universos 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 y 18 y estaras un puesto arriba de los demas dioses destructores y Kaioshines y tendran respeto hacia ti-gritaron los 2 Zenos mientras tenian unas de sus manos en la cabeza de Goku y una luz brillo

Goku parecia mas joven, de unos 17 o 18 años su poder aumento mas de lo normal ya que los Zenos le pasaron un poco de su poder para ayudarlo, mas el poder extra de ser un dios destructor, el tenia conocimientos abiertos de los universos que el se mantendria al mando, este era mas maduro y no era un idiota como antes, ademas tenia un traje como el de los demas dioses

Gracias Zen-chan-dijo Goku

Estos se pusieron felices y dijeron-desde ahora Son Goku sera el dios destructor supremo, tendra privilegios que los demas dioses destructores no tienen y los demas dioses deben tenerte respeto-dijo Zeno del futuro

Todos los dioses hicieron una reverencia ante Goku y este solo sonrio

En unos minutos vendra tu angel guardian y asistente-dijo Zeno del futuro

Despues de 5 minutos aparecio una hermosa angel de cabello blanco plateado, de estatura medio, pechos grandes y piel bronceada

Zeno-sama vine a llevarme a el nuevo dios destructor que me ha tocado-dijo la angel

Si esta ahi-dijo esta vez Whiss que estaba junto a Bills

Hermano Whiss tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo la angel

Ambos charlaron durante un rato, pero Goku decidio hablar

¡Hola soy Goku!-dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa presentandose ante su angel guardian

Hola Goku-sama es un gusto conocerlo, desde ahora yo sere su angel y asiste-dijo el angel

 ** _NOTA DEL AUTOR_**

Aqui Goku por ser mas maduro le gusta que lo traten con respeto asi que lo de "Sama" no le importaria

 ** _FIN NOTA DE AUTOR_**

Creo que ya es hora de marchar a nuestro universo-dijo Goku

Si eso ordena-dijo la angel

Pero antes-dijo Goku y la angel se detuvo

Señor Bills, Whiss quiero darles las gracias por ayudarme a ser lo que soy, sin ustedes no lo seria, asi que gracias

No es nada despues de todo, tu nos salvaste de nuestra destruccion y la de los demas dioses-dijo bills

Whiss solo asintio

Antes de irme quiero que le digan a mis amigos, familia y a mi rival, que algun dia los volvere a ver, y que no dejen de entrenar-dijo Goku

Esta bien-dijeron ambos

Adios Whiss, adios señor bills, adios Kaio-shin y adios Zen-chan-dijo Goku antes de retirarse con su angel

Adios-dijeron los 5

Goku y su angel se marcharon

¿Donde quiere ir Goku-sama? pregunto el angel

Primero al universo 13, de todas formas si hay cosas interesantes viajare de uno en uno-dijo Goku

Como ordene, pero le aviso que tardaremos aproximadamente 1 dia, viajar entre universos no es facil-dijo el angel

Esta bien-dijo Goku

Mientras viajaban a Goku se le pasaron por su mente todos sus recuerdos, desde su niñez hasta que dejo la tierra, y a este se le cayo una lagrima

Su angel vio esto pero decidio no decir nada y dejar que se desahogue

 **DESPUES DE UN DIA**

Ya llegamos Goku-sama-dijo el angel

Que bueno ya me muero de hambre-dijo Goku

Primero iremos a su planeta y luego exploraremos el universo-dijo el angel

 **LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS**

Llegaron al planeta y el angel le cocino mucha comida a Goku hasta lograr satisfacerlo

Hay que rico-dijo Goku sobandose el estomago

¿Ya nos vamos Goku-sama?-pregunto el angel

Goku solo asintio y se fueron, al llegar se veia que era la parte del universo donde se veia todas sus galaxias

Que bello se ve desde aqui-dijo Goku asombrado

¿Goku-sama cual sera el planeta que visitara primero?-pregunto el angel

Sera...

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Y bueno chicos que les parecio el prologo?

Espero me dejen sus sugerencias

Les quiero decir que en cada universo solo habra un anime, osea que en esta historia habra 6 animes, tambien decir que no se si habra lemon, porque no soy bueno haciendo esas escenas

Asi que sin mas me despido

¡Adiosh!


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos aqui les presento el capitulo 1 de esta historia, pero antes de ir al cap, respondere las preguntas o resolvere las dudas de las review

summer145:

"bueno a mi me gusto tu fanfic si goku tendra un harem en dxd me gustaria que fuera asia, xenovia, irina si es posible sigue asi crack!"

Respuesta:

pues seguramente Irina y Xenovia estaran en su harem, pero asia no lo se, quizas sea su amiga, y este con Issei

grankhain:

No, no creo que no solo seas bueno en escribir escenas de contenido sexual.. Esto está feo así de sencillo o bueno, esto no es bueno.

Meh me da igujaj

Respuesta:

Las escenas sexuales escritas si son buenas 7u7, pero hay que saber escribirlas :'v

Cosa que yo no se /v

Y esa son todas las review :v

Asi que empiezen a leer, wiii v:

 **Capitulo 1:la llegada a la tierra,** **encuentro con demonios**

Sera...

La tierra-dijo el saiyajin

Rikka se fijo por su baculo para ver si localizaba el planeta tierra

(Por cierto Rikka sera el nombre de la angel)

Aqui esta Goku-sama, se encuentra a unos 25 minutos de aqui-dijo Rikka

Vamos para ahi-dijo Goku

 **25 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Goku y Rikka se encontraban observando la tierra desde el espacio

Es identica a la tierra de mi universo-dijo Goku sorprendido

Todas las tierras son iguales-dijo Rikka sin expresion alguna

Ohh no lo sabia-dijo Goku

Cambiando el tema-dijo Rikka

¿Goku-sama esta seguro que aqui va a ser su primer visita?-pregunto Rikka

Claro quiero ver que nuevas aventuras me traera este planeta-dijo Goku

Pero sabe que sera por poco tiempo-dijo Rikka

Si pero, cuando termine de visitar todos los universos, podre visitar cada uno de estos cuando quiera-dijo Goku

Claro-dijo Rikka

¿Bueno exploraremos el planeta o seguiremos hablando?-pregunto Goku

Lo que usted prefiera-dijo Rikka

Bueno yo preferiria quedarme aqui parado sin hacer nada-dijo Goku con sarcasmo

Bueno vamos-dijo Rikka

 **YA EN LA TIERRA**

Ambos aterrizaron en un bosque donde no habia nadie para no llamar la atencion

Ambos se dirijieron hacia la ciudad, y caminaron por un rato viendo que habia bastante gente observando la ciudad hasta el atardecer

 **MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR**

Un chico peli castaño se encontraba con una chica bastante atractiva de ojos violeta

Todo era muy bonito, estaba apunto de oscurecer, el sol se ocultaba para darle el paso a la luna

Ambos chicos se encontraban cerca de una fuente, al parecer habian tenido una cita y esta estaba por llegar a su fin

La chica se le acerco al oido del chico y le dijo algo que lo dejo sorprendido

¿Que dijiste Yuma-san?-dijo el chico un poco nervioso por la respuesta que le iba a dar

¿Moririas por mi?-dijo la chica

Y sin dejar que el chico de una respuesta, se acerco a la fuente y saco sus alas revelando su verdadera identidad

La chica ahora tenia un cuerpo mas desarrolado, sus pechos eran mas grandes y sus caderas mas anchas, su cuerpo era cubierto por un traje negro que apenas cubria sus partes intimas

El chico muy asustado dio unos pasos hacia atras

La chica formo una especie de lanza brillante en su mano y dijo

Yo no quiero hacer esto, en verdad me diverti mucho, pero debo hacerlo, o sino yo seria la victima, si quieres culpar a alguien por esto, culpa a dios por poner una sacred gear dentro tuyo

Y sin decir mas palabras disparo su lanza contra el chico asi atravesando su estomago

El chico cayo al piso desangransose y tocando su estomago se pregunto a si mismo si esto era un sueño, o eso esperaba el, aunque no tenia la respuesta

 **MIENTRAS CON GOKU Y RIKKA**

Goku de un momento a otro puso una cara seria y dijo

Siento un ki que disminuye, debemos ir

Asi los 2 desaparecieron por la teletransportacion de Goku

De un momento a otro 2 individuo aparecieron de la nada, sorprendiendo un poco a Yuma o Reynare, como se llame

Quienes son ustedes-pregunto Reynare

Pues eso no te incumbe-dijo Goku serio

¿Quien le hizo eso al chico?-pregunto Goku

Pues fui yo-dijo Reynare

¿Porque lo hiciste?-volvio a preguntar Goku

Porque es una orden de mis superiores-dijo Reynare

¿Y porque quieren matarlo tus superiores?-hizo otra pregunta Goku

Preguntas mucho, pero de todas formas los 2 moriran asi que te contare-dijo Reynare un poco enojada

Esta bien-dijo Goku todavia serio

El chico tiene una sacred gear capas de matar a dioses-dijo Reynare

Asi que capas de matar a dioses-dijo Goku un interesado

Si, dios pone ese tipo de armas en humanos-dijo Reynare

Ya tengo bastante informacion, debo salvar al chico-dijo Goku

Eso no sera posible, moriran ahora mismo-dijo Reynare

Lo que digas-dijo Goku dandose la vuelta para ir a ayudar al chico, sin darle importancia a Reynare

Esto la enfurecio y creo una lanza de luz

¡Muere!-grito Reynare a Goku

Rikka miro a Goku, y este ya sabiendo lo que queria decir nego con la cabeza

La lanza estaba apunto de impactar en Goku, cuando choco con su cuerpo, esta se desintegro

No puede ser-dijo Reynare sorprendida

Asi lanzando varias lanzas de luz hasta lanzar la ultima con todo su poder

Todas chocaron con el cuerpo de Goku y todas se desintegraron

Reynare estaba bastante asustada y retrocedio varios pasos

Goku solo la ignoro y fue a ayudar a el chico

El chico solo podia ver todo borroso y estaba apunto de morirse, se seguia preguntando si esto era un sueño

Goku se acerco al chico para darle un poco de energia para estabilizarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, un papel salio de su bolsillo con unos sinbolos raros

Este se ilumino de una brillante luz, y de repente unas runas se grabaron en el suelo, eran de color rojo, y parecia un especie de portal

De repente del portal salieron 4 chicos, al principio no se distinguian bien, pero despues todo se aclaro

Eran 3 mujeres y un hombre, 2 de las mujeres tenian grandes pechos, una de pelo carmesi y la otra negro azulado, tenian aspecto de chicas de no mas de 17 años

La otra era una especie de loli de unos 15 años de pelo plateado

Y el chico era rubio y parecia de unos 16 o 17 años

(Lo siento no soy bueno describiendo :v)

El chico que estaba en el suelo parecia haber visto en algun lado a la chica de pelo carmesi

¿Quien le hizo esto al chico?-pregunto la chica de pelo carmesi

Por lo que se, fue ella-dijo Goku apuntando a Reynare

Reynare vio que era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pero goku se adelanto, este desaparecio y aparecio atras de Reynare dandole un golpe en la nuca, y esta cae al suelo desmayada

Todos los presentes menos Rikka estaban sorprendidos de la velocidad que uso ya que nadie lo vio, incluso el chico de pelo rubio, ya que este se creia el mismo rapido, pero nisiquiera pudo verlo cuando se movio

¿Como hiciste eso?-pregunto la chica de pelo carmesi

Ahorrate las preguntas para otra ocasion, el chico se muere-dijo Goku

Ohh me olvide por completo, vinimos por eso, no los llevaremos-dijo la pelirroja

No lo se-dijo Goku

Puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo otra vez la chica

Esta bien pero si intentan algo los asesinare-dijo Goku

Okey-dijo la pelirroja aun sabiendo que no era rival para ellos, o eso creia

Y tambien nos llevaremos a la caida-esta vez hablo la chica de pelo negro y cola de caballo

No ella se va conmigo, debo preguntarle unas cuantas cosas-dijo Goku

Si no la quieres dar a nosotros, te la sacare a la fuerza-dijo el chico rubio sacando su espada

Me encantaria pelear con ustedes, pero el chico se va a morir-dijo Goku

La chica pelirroja solo suspiro, agarro al castaño y se fue en el extraño portal

Oye Rikka debemos tener una casa y mucha comida-dijo Goku

Deje que me encargue de eso Goku-sama-dijo Rikka

Esta bien-dijo Goku

Rikka creo una mansion en la ciudad y Goku consiguio muchas sirvientas :v

Goku acosto a Reynare en una cama de las tantas habitaciones que habia, y la dejo dormir

 **AL OTRO DIA**

Era temprano y Goku recien despertaba, cuando fue a la cocina vio que sus sirvientas estaban cocinando mucha comida que Rikka les encargo para Goku

Buenos dias Goku-sama-dijeron todas las chicas a la vez

Buenos dias chicas-dijo Goku

¿Y Rikka?-pregunto este

Salio temprano, no dijo donde iba-dijo una de las sirvientas

Esta bien, gracias-dijo Goku

En ese momento entro Rikka

¿Rikka donde fuiste?-pregunto Goku

Sientate y te explico-dijo Rikka

Okey-dijo Goku

Fui a inscribirte a la escuela Kuoh-dijo Rikka

Esta bien, cumplire la promesa que le hice a Milk-dijo Goku

Rikka solo sonrio

¿Y cuando empezare?-pregunto Goku

Mañana haras el examen para ver si eres resivido y si lo pasas empezaras ese mismo dia-dijo Rikka

Okey de todas formas tengo bastante conocimiento de las materias-dijo Goku

Claro, hoy en la tarde iremos a comprar tu uniforme-dijo Rikka

Okey-dijo Goku

En ese momento Reynare bajo las escaleras algo confundida, no sabia donde se encontraba, no se acuerda de mucho

En ese momento ve a Goku, este solo le dice, tranquila estas en mi casa

Ohh bueno-dice Reynare

En ese momento suena el estomago de Goku

¿Oye Reynare, quieres comer algo? Porque yo me muero de hambre-dijo Goku

Esta solo asintio y fueron a comer

 **YA EN LA TARDE**

Goku estaba probandose el uniforme, pero todos le quedaban muy ajustados por su grandes musculos

Tuvo que comprar el talle mas grande, aunque igual le quedaba ajustado y se notaban sus musculos

 **YA EN LA CASA**

Goku se encontraba haciendoles preguntas a Reynare y ella le respondia con total sinceridad

Goku estaba desayunando y se preparaba para hacer el examen

Mientras iban caminando hacia la escuela este charlaba con Rikka

¿Asi que eres mi tutora?-pregunto Goku

Asi es Goku-sama-dijo Rikka

 **DESPUES DE UN RATO CAMINANDO**

aqui es Goku-sama-dijo Rikka

Ohh valla es bonita-dijo Goku

Ellos estaban parados frento a una escuela bastante grande, y tambien linda

Ellos entraron a la escuela y se encontraron a la secretaria

El es Son Goku y viene a hacer el examen para entrar a la escuela-dijo Rikka a la secretaria

Esta bien, pasen a la sala del director-dijo la secretaria

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Y bueno que les parecio espero les haya gustado, yo disfrute escribirlo, tambien quiero preguntarles si quieren que Reynare sea parte del harem que tendra Goku, tambien decirles que a partir del capitulo 4 desaparecera el relleno, y vendran las partes interesantes, al igual que los capitulos seran mas largos

Asi que sin mas, me despido

¡Adiosh!


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia, gracias por su apoyo, sin mas respondere sus review del anterior cap y despues empezaremos con este hermoso capitulo 2, asi que sin mas vamos con las review

Goku Black:

historia increíble y sí puso a Raynere en el harén de Goku. Dado que Goku va a ser el Dios de la Destrucción de seis universos, ¿va a obtener miembros del harén de cada uno de ellos? ¿Va a ser el único con un harén? ¿Has decidido qué van a ser los otros animes? si no, aquí hay algunas sugerencias.

To Love Ru, Sora No Otoshimono, testament of new sister devil, y Senran Kagura (es un videojuego pero tiene un anime). estos son los que me vinieron a la mente primero. y en mi opinión, creo que podrían funcionar bien, ya que estos animes pueden ir bien con esta historia. Dado que estos anime se trata de extraterrestres, artes marciales y seres sobrenaturales como ángeles y demonios. P.S. ¿Has pensado en un nombre de qué llamar a la nueva forma de Goku?

Respuesta:

Si tendra un grupo de mujeres por cada universo que valla, creo que Issei tambien tendra un harem, todavia no los he decidido, ustedes decidiran a donde ira a medida que pase la historia, gracias por las sugerencias, todavia no he pensado en el nombre de la transformacion, hasta ahora tiene el nombre original, osea silver

FDGamerml:

Sigue wey!, esto esta bien chidori!

Respuesta:

Pues lo sigo wey, aqui traigo nuevo cap xdxd :v

samielssj12:

gran cap amigo me gusto mucho y seria genial que lo hicieras mas largo

Respuesta:

Pues muchas gracias, como ya lo dije en el cap anterior, a partir del capitulo 4 seran mas largos, asi que espera un poco mas :v

summer145:

:v mata al izei al menos puedes hacer plz no seas negro

Respuesta:

Y weno mi amijo de hace muchos anioz :v, Issei no morira, pero tampoco tendra protagonismo, ya lo se todos odiamos al perver, pero hay que dejarlo vivir y aguantarselo xd v:

Esas fueron todan las review, asi que empezemos con el capitulo wiii v:

 **CAPITULO 2:PRIMER DIA DE CLASES, REENCUENTRO**

Goku se dirigio junto a Rikka hacia la oficina del director y el saiyajin se sento en una silla para hablar con el ya nombrado director

Bueno, ¿Son Goku no?-pregunto el hombre

Emm si, ese es mi nombre-dijo Goku

El viene a inscribirse en la escuela director-dijo Rikka metiendose en la conversacion

Bien Son Goku, tendras que aprobar este examen y si lo pasas hoy mismo empezaras a estudiar

Por favor, solo digame Goku, y si deme el examen-dijo Goku

Esta bien Goku, te vez muy confiado, te voy a decir que el examen no es tan facil-dijo el director entregandole el examen

Gracias-dijo Goku para luego despedirse con una sonrisa

Eres un chico bastante curioso-penso el director

Goku se sento en una silla un poco alejado de los demas y empezo a hacer el examen, para su inteligencia esto era bastante facil, y lo hizo en unos 5 minutos

Ya lo termine-dijo Goku en voz alta

¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto el director sorprendido

Si-volvio a decir Goku

Pero un estudiante de su edad tardaria por lo menos 30 minutos y algunos mas, para poder terminarlo-penso el director

Acercate Goku-dijo el director a Goku

Esta bien-dijo Goku acercandose al escritorio del director y dejando su hoja

El director comenzo a ver la hoja y quedo sorprendido todo estaba bien

Bien Goku desde ahora empezaras a estudiar aqui, de lunes a viernes a partir de las 8 am-dijo el director

(Yo que se a que hora estudian en el anime xd :v, tambien debo decir que son las 7:30 am y estan a media hora de empezar las clases)

Esta bien, gracias-dijo Goku

Pero empezaras a estudiar mañana ya que no tienes el uniforme y los utiles-dijo el director

Por eso no hay problema, nos adelantamos en eso, el uniforme y los utiles estan en casa, ire a buscarlos, no vivimos muy lejos-dijo Rikka

Esta bien-dijo el director con una gota de sudor en la nuca, como alguien podia comprar las cosas antes de saber si iba a pasar el examen, al parecer si estaban confiados de que pasaria

Bueno ya vuelvo-dijo Rikka

Esta bien-dijo el director

 **DESPUES DE 10 MINUTOS**

Volvio Rikka con el uniforme de Goku y sus utiles :v

Ya eran las 7:40 am y Goku fue al vestidor a cambiarse

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUES X2**

Goku salio del vestidor y a la secretaria le salio una gota de sangre por la nariz 7u7

Eran las 7:50 los alumnos estaban entrando a la escuela ya que faltaban 10 minutos para que empiezen las clases

Goku llevaba un papel en su mano que decia 3-B :v, estaba buscando su salon, lo busco por unos minutos y lo encontro

Toco la puerta y salio un hombre con unos lentes

¿Si?-dijo el hombre

Soy un alumno nuevo-dijo Goku mostrandole su papel

Cuando te de la señal pasa-dijo el hombre

Okey-dijo Goku

El hombre cerro la puerta dejandola entre abierta

Bueno clase, hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno, espero que se lleven bien con el y lo ayuden con las materias-dijo el hombre

Sin dejar que nadie diga nada el dio una señal, en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta

Solo se escuchaban susurros, algunas de las chicas decian comentarios en voz baja, como que era muy guapo y musculoso y otras solo se quedaban calladas sin decir nada

Por otro lado los chicos lo miraban un poco enojados ya que le robarian a las chicas bonitas, ya era bastante odioso Kiba, ahora tener otro chico bonito seria muy molesto

Por favor, presentate chico-dijo el sensei

Goku solo asintio

Hola a todos me llamo Son Goku, pero pueden decirme Goku, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dijo este pasando al frente y sacando rubores en las caras de algunas chicas

Bueno puedes sentarte donde quieras-dijo el sensei

Goku volvio a asentir y se dirigio hacia un aciento vacio en medio de 2 chicas que no se distinguian bien

Las demas chicas estaban decepcionadas, porque no se sento al lado de ellas y se sento al lado de...

Goku se sento, pero de repente

Hola soy Rias-dijo la chica del lado derecho de Goku

Y yo Akeno-dijo la del lado izquierdo

Goku las miro bien y se dio cuenta que eran las chicas de ayer en la noche

Bienvenido a la escuela, Goku-dijeron ambas

Ehh hola-dijo Goku

Veo que se llevan bien, pero es hora de empezar con la clase-dijo el sensei

 **EN EL RECESO**

Goku salio junto a Rias y Akeno y fueron a un lugar privado (7u7 okno)

¿Que paso con el chico?-pregunto Goku

El esta bien-dijo Rias

De seguro lo veras en el patio-dijo Akeno

¿Y que hicieron para curarle una herida tan grave? estaba a punto de morirse-dijo Goku

No podemos darte ese tipo de imformacion, pero algun dia lo sabras-dijo Rias

Esta bien-dijo Goku dirigiendose al patio

Goku vio al chico de ayer con 2 chicos mas, y el decidio ir a hablarle

¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?-pregunto Goku

¿De que hablas? ¿Me conoces?-pregunto el chico

Creo que me equivoque-dijo Goku

Ahh okey-dijo el chico

¿Y como te llamas?-pregunto Goku

¿Issei y tu?-devolvio la pregunta Issei

Pues yo me llamo Goku-dijo Goku

Esta bien-dijo Issei

¿De que hablaban?-pregunto Goku

Emm de pechos-dijo Issei

Creo que debo irme-dijo Goku con una gota de sudor en su nuca

¡Adios!-grito Issei sin resivir respuesta

Issei nos traicionaste-dijo uno de sus amigos

Si, hablaste con un chico bonito-dijo el otro

Y asi los 2 comenzaron a llorar estilo anime

Pero...-dijo Issei

¡Pero nada!-dijeron ambos

 **MIENTRAS CON GOKU**

Este se dirigia a su salon pues ya tenia que volver a clases, en el camino era el centro de atencion de hombres y mujeres, los hombres lo miraban con odio por su fisico evidiable, y las mujeres lo miraban con lujuria

Luego llego al salon y siguio con la clase

 **EN LA TARDE**

Goku habia terminado su primer dia en la escuela y se dirigia a su casa, al llegar se encontro con todas sus sirvientas, las cuales lo resivieron, y se sento en una silla para hablar con Rikka

¿Como le fue en su primer dia de clases Goku-sama?-pregunto Rikka

Me fue bastante bien, resulta que en mi salon estan la chica de pelo carmesi y la de pelo negro de ayer-dijo Goku

¿Y como lo trataron?

Bastante bien, aunque me pone incomodo que las chicas me miren como me miran-dijo Goku

¿Y como lo miran?-pregunto Rikka

Con lujuria-dijo Goku

Valla-dijo Rikka

Cambiando de tema, me encontre con el chico castaño de ayer en el patio de la escuela, al parecer no se acuerda de mi, por lo que veo las chicas de ayer no mientieron el estaba sano y salvo-dijo Goku

Esa es una bueno noticia-dijo Rikka

Al parecer el y sus amigos hablaban de pechos, yo hui de ese lugar-dijo Goku

Tal parece que es un poco pervertido-dijo Rikka

Eso parece-dijo Goku

De repente bajo Reynare

Volviste Goku-san-dijo abrazando a Goku alegre

Si Reynare ya volvi-dijo un poco sorprendido por su reaccion

Despues de comer se fueron a dormir, ya que mañana seria el segundo dia de clases de Goku

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Goku estaba bajando las escaleras y vio a Rikka, Reynare y sus sirvientas cocinando mucha comida

Buenos dias Goku/sama/san-dijeron todas a la vez

Buenos dias chicas-dijo Goku

Goku se sento en la mesa y comenzo a comer, luego se fue a bañarse y se preparo para salir, pero en ese momento Rikka le hablo

Goku-sama como no podemos volar para no llamar la atencion y no le gusta mucho caminar por las mañanas le consegui automoviles y motocicletas-dijo Rikka

Gracias-dijo Goku dandole un beso en la mejilla a Rikka

Esta bajo la mirada para tratar de ocultar su rubor

Bueno vamos-dijo Rikka

Goku asintio y salieron

¿Goku-sama cual quiere?-pregunto Rikka

Ese-dijo Goku apuntando a una limosina

Okey-dijo Rikka llamando a un chofer

Suban por favor-dijo el chofer invitando a subir a Goku y Rikka

Los 2 subieron y se dirigieron hacia la escuela a la cual llegaron en pocos minutos

Llegamos-dijo el chofer estacionando

Todos los alumnos que estaban entrando vieron esto y pensaron que era un viejo millonario o algo asi, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era el nuevo alumno que ayer ingreso a la escuela

Adios-le dijo Rikka a Goku

Adios Rikka-dijo Goku despidiendose

Los alumnos dejaron pasar a Goku y este se dirigio a su salon, para luego entrar

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

¿Y bueno chicos que les parecio?

Espero les haya gustado, tambien decirles que si alguien tiene una sugerencia para seguir con la historia pueden decirmelas en un MP, que yo la leere y respondere con gusto, dejen sus review que yo las respondere

Sin mas, yo me despido

¡Adiosh!


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos aqui el capitulo 3 de este fic, pero antes quiero decirles que los proximos capitulos seran mas largos asi que tardare mas en subirlos

Ahora si empezemos

 **CAPITULO 3:OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA, EL DESAFIO DE RIAS**

Goku se encontraba entrando a la escuela hasta que llego a su salon

Este entro sin antes despedirse de su "tutora"

Miren quien llego chicas, es Goku-kun-dijo una de las chicas

Las demas chicas solo asintieron, Goku no hizo caso a esto y se dirigio a su asiento al lado de Rias y Akeno, pero al sentarse estas no estaban, a Goku se le hizo extraño y este le pregunto al semsei

Semsei-dijo Goku en voz alta

Dime Goku-dijo el semsei

¿Sabe donde estan Rias y Akeno?-pregunto el saiyajin

Bueno joven, tus compañeras tenian cosas que hacer con el club de lo oculto-dijo el semsei

¿club de lo oculto?-pregunto Goku confundido

Si, en esta escuela existe el club de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil-dijo el semsei

¿Y para que sirve eso?-pregunto Goku con intriga

Pues, no te sabria explicar muy bien, pero la cuestion es que le encomendaron hacer un trabajo-dijo el semsei

Ya veo-dijo Goku

¿Eso es todo?-pregunto el semsei

Si-respondio Goku

Bueno vamos a empezar con la clase-dijo el semsei

Y asi siguieron con una clase muy dura para los alumnos, pero para Goku muy facil

En este momento Goku se dirigia a su mansion caminando, pues tenia ganas de caminar

¿que estaran haciendo los demas en mi mundo?-penso Goku

En ese momento fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un grito de Issei que se dirigia a la misma direccion que Goku

¿Ahh?-dijo en forma de pregunta Goku

¿Donde vas Goku?-pregunto el castaño

Me dirigia a mi casa, ¿y tu?-dijo Goku

Yo tambien, me dirijo a mi casa-dijo Issei

¿Donde vives?-pregunto Issei

A unas calles de aqui-dijo Goku

Valla-dijo Issei

 **UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDES**

Pues aqui te dejo-dijo Goku

Issei estaba un poco distraido y no escucho lo que dijo Goku

¿Hablaste Goku?-pregunto Issei

Si, que aqui es mi casa-dijo Goku

Issei quedo sorprendido pues no era una casa, era una mansion

¿E-esta es tu casa Goku?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido

¿Si, te gusta?-pregunto Goku

Es enorme y muy bella, creo que es una de las mas bellas que vi en mi vida-dijo Issei

Gracias, y me alegro que te guste-dijo Goku

Bueno Goku, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dijo Issei

Goku vio como Issei se alejaba lentamente, este lo vio por un instante y le dijo

Espera Issei-grito Goku

¿Que?-dijo Issei

Quieres pasar a mi casa-dijo Goku

¡Claro!-grito Issei con alegria

Despues de eso entraron a la mansion y sus sirvientas lo resivieron

Issei al ver tantas chicas bonitas se babeaba y la vez envidiaba a Goku

Hola chicas, hoy traje a un amigo, se llama Issei-dijo Goku

Hola Issei-san-dijeron todas a la vez

H-hola-dijo Issei nervioso y con un sonrrojo en sus mejillas

¿Donde esta Rikka?-pregunto Goku

Esta arri

No pudieron terminar ya que Rikka bajo por las escaleras

Goku-sama ya volvio-dijo Rikka

Sip-dijo Goku

Issei veia a la bella angel de pies a cabeza, observo sus grandes pechos y su amplio trasero, mientras una gota de sangre chorreaba de su nariz

Mira todo lo que quieras, total nunca me podras tener, pervertido...-termino por decir Rikka

(TDFW OHHH, y asi es como Issei se deprimio y se volvio emo xdxd :v okya)

Issei se entristesio mucho y agacho la cabeza

Rikka por favor no seas tan duro con el-dijo Goku

Esta bien Goku-sama-dijo Rikka

Asi Issei se quedo a comer en la casa de Goku, y vio muy sorprendido como comia el saiyajin

Bueno Goku creo que ya es hora de irme-dijo Issei

Okey, mañana nos vemos en la escuela-dijo Goku

Adios-dijo issei caminando hacia su casa

Al llegar sus padres lo regañaron por llegar tarde a casa, pero se quedaron tranquilos al ver que se quedo con un amigo, y le conto de las chicas bonitas omitiendo lo que paso con Rikka xD :v

Este se fue a dormir, para despertar al otro dia e ir a la escuela

 **MIENTRAS CON GOKU**

Esta fue a su habitacion despues de comer y se estaba por dormir, pero de repente, se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriendose, este se quedo quieto para ver que pasaba, la puerta se cerro y alguien se acosto al lado de el, esta era Rikka que escapo de su habitacion para dormir con Goku

Goku habrio los ojos y vio a la mencionada en su cama

¿Que haces aqui Rikka?-pregunto Goku

Vengo a ayudar a dormir a Goku-sama-dijo Rikka

Okey-dijo Goku

Esta lo abrazo, provocando un pequeño sonrrojo en este

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Era viernes, ultimo dia de clases de la semana, y Rikka iba manejando un descapotable :v

Al llegar a la escuela, bajo de su auto y entro a la escuela, entro al salon y se sento al lado de Rias y Akeno

Oh chicas, ¿porque no estuvieron ayer?-pregunto Goku ya sabiendo la respuesta

Teniamos cosas que hacer con el club del ocultismo-dijo Rias

Akeno solo asintio

Ya veo-dijo Goku

Las clases pasaron todo normal, las chicas de la escuela acosaron a Goku como siempre, pero nada fuera de lo normal, este se dirigia a el viejo edificio atras de la escuela, donde hacian reuniones lo del club de lo oculto, ya que Rias lo invito para hablar de algo importante, el saiyajin toco la puerta hasta que alguien abrio, era la loli peli plateada de la otra vez

¿Emm puedo pasar?-pregunto Goku

Pasa-dijo la loli sin expresion

El saiyajin entro a la sala, y pudo ver a un al chico de pelo rubio de la otra vez, Goku se sento a un lado de el

¿Para que me has llamado Rias?-pregunto Goku

Es para hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Rias

¿Que tipo de preguntas?-pregunto Goku

Sobre tu origen-dijo Akeno hablando por Rias

Okey pregunten-dijo Goku

¿Como hiciste para desaparecer tan rapido y no pudimos verte?-pregunto Rias

Pues mi velocidad es muy alta para sus ojos-dijo Goku

¿Como desmayaste a la caido?-pregunto Rias

Pues, estaba debilitada y soy superior a ella-dijo Goku

Okey-dijo Rias

Ahora una pregunta yo-dijo Goku

¿Cual?-pregunto Rias

¿Que son?, puedo sentir energia negativa dentro de ustedes-pregunto Goku

Todos ellos se sorprendieron, pero se tranquilizaron y Rias decidio hablar

¿Como sabes de nuestra energia?-pregunto Rias

Facil, puedo sentir las energias de todos los seres vivos-dijo Goku

Eso es raro, pero algo muy bueno a la vez-dijo Rias

Goku solo asintio

Rias le dijo que eran demonios, asi sacando sus alas, y los demas hicieron lo mismo

Valla, parece que no estas sorprendido-dijo Akeno

Eh visto cosas peores en mi vida-dijo Goku

Asi Rias le conto toda la historia que le conto a Issei en la historia original

Goku entendio todo y estaba preparado para recibir preguntas

Ahora queremos saber que eres tu-dijo Rias

Eso es una larga historia-dijo Goku

No importa, tenemos tiempo

Bueno, les contare, ¿estan listo para escuchar?-pregunto Goku

Todos asintieron, asi Goku empezo a contarle su historia de principio a fin, sin saltarse nada

 **DESPUES DE UN LARGO RATO**

Todos se miraron unos a los otros con desconfianza, la historia de Goku era muy fantasiosa para creerla, personas que pueden destruir un planeta sin esfuerzo, hasta destruir el universo a golpes, eso era una completa locura

No te creemos-dijo Rias

Pues digo la verdad, es su problema creerme o no-dijo Goku

Pues si es verdad no te importaria pelear con mis siervos- dijo Rias

Esta bien pero vamos a un lugar donde no haya gente-dijo Goku

Esta bien-dijo Rias

Agarrensen de mi-dijo Goku

Todos le hicieron caso, este puso su dedo medio e indice de su mano derecha en su frente, y de un momento a otro aparecieron en un lugar con unos pocos arboles

Los demonios se sorprendieron un poco

Como llegamos aqui Goku pregunto Rias

Es otra de mis tecnicas-dijo Goku

Ya veo-dijo Rias

¿Vamos a seguir hablando o pelearemos?-pregunto Goku

Pelearas con 2 de mis siervos-dijo Rias

Vamos vengan-dijo Goku

Kiba, Koneko, ataquen-dijo Rias

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Y buenos chicos este fue el capitulo 3 de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews, el proximo capitulo sera de Goku vs los demonios, Rias se llevara una gran sorpresa, no olviden que si tienen alguna duda pueden decirmela por MP, sin mas yo me despido

¡Adiosh!


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 de esta historia, antes de empezar el capitulo, quiero decir que no respondere mas las reviews, asi que si tienen preguntas haganlas por mensaje privado, ahora sin decir mas empezemos

 **CAPITULO 4:PELEA CONTRA EL CLAN GREMORY, MATANDO A UN CAIDO**

Kiba y Koneko atacaron a la vez, la loli lanzo un fuerte golpe a la cara de Goku, mientras que Kiba ataco con su espada

Auch!-dijo la loli al sentir un dolor en su mano, al parecer el golpe le dolio mas a ella que al saiyajin

Kiba intento hacer un corte en el pecho del saiyajin pero este hizo un movimiento hacia atras evitandolo

Falle-dijo Kiba frustrado

Goku se mantenia en calma con con una sonrisa confiada

Vamos ataquen-dijo el saiyajin para enojo de la loli y el rubio

Me enfurece que me subestimen-grito Kiba llendo al ataque aumentando su velocidad

Esto no dificulto mucho a Goku, solo esquivo todos los ataques de su espada

Vamos chicos, todavia no hubo ningun golpe acertado que haya hecho efecto-dijo el saiyajin

No hasta ahora-dijo la loli apareciendo de atras de Goku lanzando un puñetazo directo a la parte trasera de su cabeza

Goku hizo su mano hacia atras y la sostuvo

Fue buena la estrategia, pero sabia que estabas atras-dijo Goku sin siquiera moverse de su lugar

¡Maldicion!-exclamo Koneko por su mala suerte, todavia no pudo acertar un golpe efectivo

Te olvidaste de mi-dijo Kiba atacando con su espada

Pero un segundo antes que lo toque, este desaparecio junto a la loli, pues si la dejaba en el lugar, Kiba podria cortar a su propia compañera

Donde fue-volvio a decir Kiba molesto

Aqui arriba-dijo Goku con su sonrisa confiada intacta

Ahhh maldito!! ¿como no puedo siquiera tocarte?-exclamo y pregunto a la vez el rubio

Pues facil, soy mas fuerte que tu-dijo Goku con confianza en su voz

Ya deja de decir eso, es mentira-dijo Kiba

Claro que no-dijo el saiyajin

De repente la loli logro darle un golpe en la parte de arriba de su cabeza que dejo aturdido al saiyajin, si bien no lo tiro al suelo, logro que el golpe sea efectivo y moverlo un poco de su lugar

Me distraje un poco-dijo Goku riendo

Pero eso ya no pasara-volvio a decir el saiyajin.

Este ataco rapidamente al rubio, Kiba nisiquiera lo vio moverse, de repente fue golpeado en el estomago por cierto saiyajin

¡Ahgg!-exclamo Kiba escupiendo un poco de saliva

Goku desaparecio y aparecio frente a la loli dandole un golpe haciendola descender hacia el suelo rapidamente

Ya los acabe- dijo Goku

Faltamos nosotras-dijo Rias

Si, queremos enfrentarte para ver si eres tan fuerte como dices, pero ten cuidado, nosotras somos mas fuertes que Kiba y Koneko-dijo Akeno sonriendo

Eso ya lo sabia desde un principio-dijo Goku con otra sonrisa

Akeno consentrate-dijo Rias

Si buchou-dijo Akeno

Rias solo la miro de reojo y esta creo unos rayos en sus manos y se los lanzo al saiyajin

Los rayos llegaron a golpear al saiyajin pero no hicieron efecto en este

Akeno se sorprendio un poco, ya que sus rayos nunca fallaban

Goku camino hacia al frente, hasta estar frente a frente con la pelinegra pechugona :v

No lo hacen tan mal, pero les falta mucho para poder hacerme un rasguño-dijo Goku confiado

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa

¿a que te refieres?-pregunto el saiyajin

Pues resulta que te confias mucho de tus oponentes-dijo Akeno dejando confundido a Goku

El saiyajin no pudo decir otra palabra ya que vio a Rias cargando una esfera color carmesi

Toma-grito Rias lanzando la bola hacia Goku

El impacto de este creo una gran cortina de humo, asi no dejando ver nada a la direccion que se encontraba el saiyajin

¿Ganamos lo vez Akeno? Solo era un mentiroso tratando de sorprendernos, si bien derroto a Kiba y Koneko facilmente, no pudo con nosotras, no era tan fuerte como decia-dijo Rias a su amiga

No lo se-dijo Akeno dejando confusa a Rias

El polvo se disperso y se pudo ver a Goku sin ningun rasguño, nisiquiera su ropa estaba rasgada

¿Que habias dicho?-dijo Goku con una sonrisa confiada

E-emm pues-dijo Rias impactada por lo que acaba de pasar

Que seas una chica bonita no quiere decir que seas muy fuerte, y puedas ganarme con ese simple ataque-dijo Goku

Las palabras dichas por el saiyajin sonrrojaron y enojaron a la vez a la pelirroja

Como te atrevez a decirme eso a mi Rias Gremory-dijo Rias con el sonrrojo aun en sus mejillas, dejo la verguenza a un lado para mostrarse autoritaria

Tienes la suerte de faltarle el respeto a un dios destructor y seguir viva, si fuera de enojon como los demas ya hubieses muerto junto al planeta-dijo Goku

Rias solo guardo silencio

¿Cuando creeras lo que digo? Cuando asesine a tu hermano el maou lucifer-dijo Goku para intimidar un poco a Rias, aun sabiendo que el no mataria a una persona que no se lo merece, solo lo hace si es necesario, pero en este caso queria asustar a la demonio

Eso es imposible, un simple humano no podria asesinar a onee-sama-dijo Rias

Un simple humano no podria derrotar a 2 de tus siervos-dijo Goku inteligentemente

Aun no nos derrotaste dijeron Kiba y Koneko a la vez

Goku solo sonrio y desaparecio, apareciendo a unos metros de altura

Vamos ataquenme todos a la vez-dijo Goku con una sonrisa

Bien, si buscas tu derrota-dijo Rias confiando en que podrian derrotarlo

Vamos vengan-dijo Goku

Todos atacaron a la vez, pero ninguno podia tocarlo, hasta que Kiba atrapo a Goku agarrando sus brazos, mientras que Koneko golpeaba su estomago, haciendole cierto daño al saiyajin

Goku logro darle un codazo en el estomago a Kiba, asi liberandose

Todos siguieron atacando hasta que Rias lanzo otra bola carmesi contra el saiyajin, a lo que todos se apartaron, cuando iba a golpearlo, este con la palma de su mano la desvio hacia el cielo, explotando en el proceso

Koba volvio a atacar con su espada, pero Goku la agarro con su mano izquierda y la rompio

Asi por un tiempo todos lo atacaron, pero ninguno logro algun resultado, Goku ya cansado decide liberar un poquitito de su poder para ver si asi le creian

Este se elevo un poco mientras que una aura blanca lo rodeaba, asi aumento su ki hasta la cantidad que tenia cuando llego a la tierra despues de entrenar con Kami-sama, en la saga saiyajin, este era un 0,1% de su poder en estado base

Los demonios se asustaron ya que su poder era muy grande, Goku aparecio frente a Kiba dandole un pequeno rodillazo en el estomago dejandolo en el suelo, luego fue contra Koneko, dandole un pequeño golpe en su nuca quedando inconsciente, tambien hizo lo mismo con Akeno, mientras que Rias miraba como sus siervos quedaban fuera de combate en un parpadeo, hasta que Goku aparecio frente a ella haciendo lo mismo que con Koneko y Akeno, antes de caer desmayada penso algo, su poder es mas grande que el de cualquier demonio de clase alta me atreveria a decir que esta a la altura con uno de clase suprema y quizas el me pueda ayudar con el asunto del compromiso con el estupido de Raiser, asi cayo en su sueño temporal

Cuando despertaron, se encontraron recostados en los sillones del club

¿Que paso?-pregunto Rias a Goku

Pues perdieron-dijo el saiyajin

Que mal-dijo Rias

Cambiando de tema-dijo Goku

¿Que pasa?-dijo Rias

¿No tienen algo de comer? Es que me muero de hambre-dijo el saiyajin

Todos cayeron al suelo estilo anime por lo que dijo el saiyajin

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Vemos a un Goku terminando de comer su plato numero 75

Estoy sastifecho, estaba rico-dijo Goku

Me alegra que te alla gustado-dijo Rias un poco nerviosa por el espectaculo que le dio el saiyajin

Como puede ser que coma tanto y nisiquiera engorde-dijo Kiba que veia todo con una gota de sudor en su nuca

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES X2**

Despues de que Goku se despidiera de los demonios se dirigia a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, el tiempo pasa rapido y ya era de noche, a la vuelta hacia sus casa, Goku se encontro con Issei el cual tambien fue a dar una vuelta a quien sabe donde

Hola Goku-san-dijo Issei al saiyajin

Hola Issei-dijo Goku

¿Hacia donde te dirijes?-pregunto el castaño

Hacia mi casa, ¿y tu?-dijo Goku

Pues, voy a caminar un rato-dijo Issei

Me tengo que ir, suerte-dijo Goku

Adios-dijo Issei

 **YA EN LA CASA DE GOKU**

Ya llegue-dijo el saiyajin

Bienvenido Goku-sama-dijeron sus sirvientas

Hola chicas-dijo Goku

Rikka-sama esta en su habitacion-dijo una de las sirvientas ya sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar su amo

Okey-dijo Goku

Este se dirigio arriba y golpeo la puerta de la habitacion de Rikka

¿quien es?-pregunto el angel

Yo Goku-dijo Goku

Pase Goku-sama-dijo Rikka

Goku al entrar vio algo que no esperaba, estaba Rikka parada frente a el en ropa interior

R-Rikka-dijo Goku nervioso

No te averguenzes-dijo Rikka acercandose a la puerta y cerrandola con seguro

Ahora no escapara Goku-sama~-dijo Rikka de forma seductora

¿E-eh es escarpar de que?-pregunto Goku tartamudeando

De mi-dijo Rikka

Pues

Goku no termino de hablar ya que Rikka le robo un beso, esto sonrrojo a ambos, la angel agarro al saiyajin del cuello de su camisa y lo tiro a su cama

Goku sama hagame suya-dijo esta besando el cuello de Goku

E-espera-dijo Goku resistiandose, pero poco a poco comenzo a dejarse llevar

Rikka llevo la mano del saiyajin hacia su espalda para que desabroche su sosten, pero de repente algo los interrumpio

Goku-sama, ya esta lista la comida-grito una sirvienta

Ya voy grito Goku dejando con cuidado en la cama y llendose rapidamente rompiendo la puerta

Rikka solo se rio un poco por la accion del saiyajin, pero decidio vestirse y bajar a comer

De la que me salve-penso el saiyajin, pero por un descuido tropeso con alguien o algo y callo

El saiyajin vio bien con lo que habia chocado y era nada mas y nada menos que Reynare, que se encontraba dirigiendose a comer

Ambos se encontraban en una posicion un poco rara

El saiyajin se encontraba arriba de la caido, mientras tenia la cara en sus pecho, y ella se encontraba abrazandolo

Ambos estaban un poco sonrrojados por la posicion conprometedora en la que se encontaban, el saiyajin entro en razon y decidio ayudar a pararse a Reynare

Asi ambos se sentaron a comer, bajo Rikka y el saiyajin se encontraba un poco nervioso por lo que paso, rapidamente trajeron la comida, Goku estaba por dar la primera mordida, pero de repente siente un ki conocido bajando rapidamente, este se levanto de la silla, mientras que todos los miraban extrañados

Ya vengo-dijo Goku llevando 2 dedos a su frente asi desapareciendo

 **MIENTRAS CON ISSEI**

Este estaba caminando por las oscuras noches de Kuoh, hasta que se freno, y vio a un hombre bajar del cielo, este llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero, pero lo que mas le sorprendio es que tenia alas como las de cierta chica que decia ser su novia, en ese momento recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, cuando Yuma atravezaba su estomago con una lanza de luz

Este rapidamente quizo dar un salto hacia atras, pero dio un super salto de unos metros, este se pregunto en su cabeza como rallos hizo eso

Hola chiquillo yo vengo a hacer el trabajo que Reynare no pudo hacer-dijo el hombre

¿De que hablas pregunto Issei?-pregunto Issei

No tengo tiempo para explicarte pero tu muerte sera rapida-dijo el hombre creamdo una lanza de luz

Esto asusta a Issei, el cual temblaba

¡Muere!-grito el hombre lanzando su lanza

Esta atravezo a Issei el cual callo al suelo y moria rapidamente

No puede creer que esta sea mi muerte, morire virgen y nisiquiera tuve la oportunidad de tocar pechos-pensaba Issei

En ese momento una persona aparecio

¿Quien eres?-pregunto el hombre

Mi nombre no importa, lo que importa que por tu culpa no pude probar ni un poquito de mi comida-dijo Goku

Solo eres un payaso vino a buscar su muerte-dijo el hombre

Bueno, moriraa rapidamente ya que quiero volver a mi casa a comer-dijo Goku

Quiero ver que lo intentes-dijo el hombre

Goku no dijo nada, en cambio desaparecio rapidamente y golpeo en el estomago al hombre

Ahg-dijo el hombre escupiendo sangre

Luego lo tiro hacia arriba y aparecio rapidamente dandole un golpe con sus 2 manos en la nuca callendo al suelo haciendo un crater

Goku lo levanto agarrandolo de la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo en la cara, el hombre solo podia gritar y quejarse, pero esto no servia de nada, de todas formas iba a morir

Goku lo solto, pero antes de que caiga patio una de sus costillas rompiendoselas, este volo asi otro parte callendo al suelo, el hombre se levanto como pudo y creo una lanza de luz lanzandosela al saiyajin, pero este la agarro con una mano y la destruyo en mil pedasos

El hombre sabiendo que su muerte habia llegado se resigno a morir, Goku se acercaba al hombre lentamente

¿Quien eres?-pregunto el hombre

Ya que vas a morir te lo dire-dijo Goku

El hombre guardo silencio para escuchar

Mi nombre es Son Goku y soy el nuevo dios destructor-dijo Goku

El hombre estaba confundido, nunca habia oido sobre eso, pero por otra parte cerro sus ojos ya que sabia que su hora habia llegado

Hakai/Destruir-dijo Goku lenvantando la palma de su mano

El hombre pego un grito desgarrado, para despues desaparecer y hacerse polvo

Issei solo miraba todo con temor, el hombre que lo atravezo habia sido derrotado facilmente por su amigo Goku, y despues ser desaparecido por este mismo

De un momento para otro un circulo magico se formo, Goku reconocio rapidamente este y solo quedo mirandolo, a Issei se le cruzo por la cabeza la imagen cuando vio por primera vez este circulo

De repente aparecio Rias con todo su clan

Parece que alguian ya se encargo de lo que vinimos a hacer-dijo Rias mirando fijamente al saiyajin

Oh, no me imagine que vinieran aqui chicos-dijo Goku

Claro que vendria a rescatar a un miembro de mi clan-dijo Rias

Ah claro-dijo el saiyajin con una gota de sudor en su nuca

Bueno Goku lamentamos no poder hablas mas tiempo contigo, pero debo curar a Issei-dijo Rias

No importa, quizas nos veremos mañana o el lunes en la escuela-dijo Goku dandose la vuelta

Adios...-dijo la pelirroja en voz baja mientras se iban y Koneko cargaba a Issei

Goku al ver desaparecer a sus amigos decidio hacer lo mismo y puso los dedos en su frente desapareciendo

Volvi-dijo Goku en voz alta

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos una pequeña lampara que estaba cerca de la mesa donde estaba la comida para Goku

¿Que pasa aqui?-pregunto Goku

Desde las sombras salio una Rikka con un camison muy revelador, este era transparente, se veian claramente su sosten y sus bragas 7u7 :v

Goku solamente se sonrrojo

¿Que haces Rikka?-dijo Goku con su sonrrojo presente

Pues la comida se enfrio asi que decidi preparte una comida con mis propias manos-dijo Rikka con una sonrisa

Gracias, de seguro estara deliciosa como todas tus comidas-dijo Goku devolviendole la sonrisa

Bueno dejemos de hablar y ve a comer que se enfriara-dijo Rikka

Okey-dijo el saiyajin llendose a sentarse

 **DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS**

Estaba deliciosa-dijo Goku alegremente

Me alegro que te haya gustado-dijo Rikka feliz

Jejeje-rio el saiyajin

Ya que comiste, ¿no quieres comerte otra cosa?-pregunto Rikka

¿Comerme que?-pregunto Goku

A mi-dijo Rikka con una mirada seductora

P-pues pues-dijo el saiyajin

Rikka solo le tomo la mano y lo llevo a su habitacion

Toca mi corazon, mira como late-dijo Rikka subiendo mas la mano del saiyajin hasta el punto de que le toco un pecho

O-oh-dijo Goku tartamudeando

Hagame suya Goku-sama~-dijo esta gimiendo

El saiyajin ya no se resistio y la beso apasionadamente, estuvieron asi por un rato haste que se separaron, este no la dejo hablar y salvajemente arranco su sosten, frotando sus pechos con las manos

Mmmm~-gimio Rikka de placer

Goku solo dejo de frotar sus pechos y los empezo a besar, para despues chuparlos y morderle un pezon

Mmmmm~~-seguia gimiendo Rikka mientras hacia presion en la cabeza del saiyajin para que siga haciendolo

Esto siguio asi hasta que paso a mayores, teniendo su noche salvaje (no la describire porque no soy bueno haciendolo /v)

Otro dia habia llegado, los rayos del sol atravezaban por la ventana de la habitacion de Rikka donde se encontraba la angel y el saiyajin dormidos despues de su noche

Goku recien despertaba y pego un bosteso, mientras habria los ojos lentamente y veia a Rikka dormida sobre su pecho desnudo, este tenia una buena vista de los grandes pechos de la angel, este la observo dormir por un instante para luego dar una sonrisa

Se levanto lentamente para no despertarla, sus sirvientas preparaban el desayuno para Goku y despues de desayunar salio a caminar un rato

El saiyajin se encontraba caminando para conocer un poco mejor la ciudad pero de repente ve una cara conocida

¿Oh Rias que haces por aqui?-pregunto Goku intrigado

Queria despejarme un poco-dijo Rias mirando fijamente al saiyajin lo cual lo puso nervioso

Ya veo, tengo que dejarte, es que estoy de paseo y quiero conocer un poco mas acerca de la ciudad-dijo el saiyajin caminando hacia adelante

En ese momento Rias tomo su brazo y lo miro a los ojos

¿Que pasa Rias?-dijo el saiyajin nervioso

Pues, nesecito contarte algo, pero a la vez no puedo, en verdad quiero decirtelo, creo que de esa manera me sentiria mejor, pero no puedo, estoy segura que cuando este decidida te lo dire-dijo Rias mirando el suelo

Okey tomate tu tiempo-dijo el saiyajin sin entender lo que quiso decir la pelirroja

Bueno, te dejo solo-dijo Rias llendose

Adios-dijo Goku sin resivir respuesta

 **DESPUES DE UN RATO CAMINANDO**

Era de esperarse que tarde o temprano a Goku le atacaria el hambre asi que decidio acercarse al restaurante mas cerca que encontro

Este entro y se sento en una silla de la primera fila junto a la ventana que daba la vista hacia la calle

¿Que va a pedir?-pregunto el camarero

Pues quiero todo-dijo el saiyajin despues de mirar el menu

Okey-dijo el hombre con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca

Despues de unos 20 minutos llegaron muchos cocineros entregando el pedido de Goku, este sin mas rodeos deboro todo rapidamente y pidio mas

Despues de comer toda la comida que entraba en su estomago, decidio ir a pagar, pero como a este le valia verga todo, pago mucho mas de la cuenta :v

Venga cuando quiera-dijo el hombre que cobraba, muy feliz por la accion del saiyajin

Este salio del restaurante y se dirigio al banco mas cercano a cambiar unas piedras preciosas por dinero

Advertencia:esta escena fue agregada ya que tenia ganas de hacerla, ya se que Koku es millonario, pero solo queria poner un poco mas de accion :v

Este al llegar al banco, habia una fila gigante, pero como todo macho que no respeta las normas, ignoro a los que hacian la fila y entro al banco a donar esperma digo a cambiar sus piedras por dinero xdxd

¡Oye no te coles!-grito un chico musculoso que hacia la fila

Estupido ven a hacer la fila como nosotros-dijo otro

Hacer la fila es para tontos-dijo Goku riendose

Nos esta tomando por tontos-dijo un hombre enojado

Ya escuche mucho, vamos a enseñarle modales-dijo otro golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano

Un chico flacuchento se acerco con un bate hacia Goku con la intencion de golpearlo (nose de donde merga saco el bate pero bue), pero al tocar su cabeza este se partio al medio

Goku golpeo su cara mandando a volar al chico, mientras su nariz sangraba

Otro se acerco a Goku y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero de repente ¡CRACKK!

¡HAAAAA!-gritaba el chico mientras agarraba su mano

Todos miraron como el chico se partio la mano y rapidamente huyeron atemorizados

Estupidos humanos-murmoro en voz baja el saiyajin

 **DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE GOKU**

Este llego a su "casa" y se sento a comer, comio todo lo que su gran estomago resistio y fue a tomar una siesta, luego de la siesta hizo lo de todo los dias, nos adelantaremos al lunes porque no quiero mas relleno del que hay

Goku se levanto tarde, ya que cierta angel lo acoso ayer a la noche, asi que durmio mas de lo habitual :v

Ahhhh-bostezo el saiyajin

Buenos dias Goku-sama-dijo Rikka mirandolo a los ojos

Oh, buenos dias Rikka-dijo el saiyajin

El desayuno esta listo-grito una sirvienta

Goku salto de la cama y se dirigio hacia abajo, este desayuno, se dio una ducha rapida y se dirigio a la academia, eata vez Goku tenia ganas de caminar asi que llego en unos 15 minutos, mientras caminaba contemplo bien la ciudad y tambien las miradas de las mujeres que lo veian

 **MIENTRAS CON ISSEI**

Este se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, estaba un poco distraido de por si, pero de un momento a otro

Auch-se escucho la voz de alguien

Issei vio que se habia chocado con una monja y se dispuso a ayudarla, este le estendio la mano y ella la acepta y se levanto

Este vio que se cayo su maleta con sus pertenencias y decidio meter las cosas adentro, en un intento de levantarla esta se abrio y cayo su ropa interior al suelo, esto avergonzo a la monja y tambien a Issei, el cual torpemente levanto las cosas y las dejo de nuevo en su lugar entregando la maleta a la monja

Gracias-dijo la monja

No es nada-dijo el castaño

Issei miro su reloj y vio que era tarde, sabia que al llegar a la escuela seguramente lo castigarian

¿Que haces por aqui?-pregunto el castaño

Etto...me derivaron a la iglesia de la ciudad y estoy perdida, he tratado de hablar con la gente para preguntarle si sabian donde quedaba la iglesia, pero no me entendian-dijo la monja

Pues hay una iglesia por aqui cerca-dijo Issei

¿Puedes llevarme ahi?-pregunto la monja

Esta bien-dijo el castaño

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con un niño que estaba llorando porque tenia una raspadura en su rodilla, la monja se le acerco al niño y una luz verde salio de sus manos y la herida rapidamente sano

Los hombres no deben llorar por eso-dijo la monja

El niño no entendio lo que dijo la monja, pero este le dijo

Gracias hermana

Y rapidamente su mama lo alejo de la monja por creer que era una bruja :v

¿No te asusta?-pregunto la monja

Pues claro que no, es algo bueno no tendria porque asustarme-dijo Issei

Si, ese es un don que me dio dios-dijo la monja

Issei solo asintio

Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre-dijo el castaño

Etto...mi nombre es Asia Argento, ¿el tuyo?-dijo Asia

Pues mi nombre es Issei Hyodou-dijo Issei

Estos solo siguieron caminando hasta divisar la iglesia, cuando se acercaron mas a ella, Issei se sintio extraño y retrocedio un poco, Asia no noto esto por estar distraida

¿Quieres pasar a tomar una taza de te?-pregunto la rubia

Lo siento, pero llego tarde a clases-dijo Issei

Okey-dijo Asia

Nos vemos otro dia-dijo Issei llendose

Adios-dijo Asia agitando su mano a los lados

Issei se dirigio rapidamente a la clase entro a su salon y por suerte se salvo de su castigo por llegar tarde, las clases fueron normales para todos, asi Issei se dirigio a el club de ocultismo a peticion de su rey

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

Y bueno asi concluye este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo enpieza el arco de Asia y la extraccion de la sacred gear de esta, quiero avisar que el proximo capitulo sera subido el fin de semana o el proximo lunes, eso depende de mis ganas de escribir, asi que por hoy me despido, gracias por sus reviews

¡Adiosh!


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, antes de comenzar quiero decir que falta poco para que esto se ponga bueno, ¿talvez sea celos por parte de un saiyajin? ¿y la humillacion de Raiser? Creo que di un spoiler, cambiando el tema, me di cuenta que Reynare tiene menos protagonismo que Yamcha en la saga del tirano y emperador del universo Frezeer, asi que decidi que tengo que dar un avance en los amorios del saiyajin y dar mas protagonismo a algunos personajes, pero bueno vamos con el capitulo

 **CAPITULO 5:ASIA, NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL CLAN GREMORY, OTRA CAIDO EN LA CASA DE GOKU**

Issei entro al viejo edificio, donde se encontraban los integrantes del club de ocultismo, este abrio las puertas de la sala donde usualmente se encontraba Rias junto a sus siervos

¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A UNA IGLESIA!-grito Rias a Issei

Pero...-intento decir el castaño

Pero nada, no debes acercarte a la iglesia es el territorio enemigo, si te acercas a ellos puedes desatar otra gran guerra-explico la pelirroja

Lo tendre en mente-dijo Issei

 **MIENTRAS CON GOKU**

Este se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa, pero de repente siente un ki maligno a unos metros de su ubicacion

Sal de tu escondite, no seas cobarde-dijo el saiyajin, al parecer si alguien lo viera pensaria que hablaba solo

De entre unos edificios salio una bestia bastante fea, tenia patas de araña y la otra mitad de su cuerpo era de una mujer, que al parecer estaba desnuda dejando ver sus pechos que rebotaban :v

Parece que encontre a mi presa-dijo la bestia

No me hagas reir-dijo Goku burlonamente

No perdere tiempo contigo, toma esto-dijo la bestia, mientras circulos magicos aparecian en los pechos de esta misma, lanzando un ataque contra el saiyajin, el cual este esquivo facilmente

Eres muy devil-dijo Goku dandose la vuelta para seguir caminando

Ahg, muere-grito la bestia lanzando otro ataque, que Goku volvio a esquivar

Ya me tienes harto, porque mejor no mueres tu-dijo Goku lanzando una esfera de ki desintegrando a la bestia

Eso fue facil-dijo Goku dirigiendose a su destino, al llegar a su casa entro y vio a Reynare la cual al parecer lo estaba esperando

Goku-kun-grito esta mientras lo abrazaba

Ah, hola Reynare-dijo este correspondiendo el abrazo

Te extrañe ¿sabes?-dijo Reynare a la vez preguntando

Pues, gracias por preocuparte por mi, eso lo aprecio mucho-dijo el saiyajin mientras se separaba de la chica

¿Quieres ir a comer?-pregunto la chica a Goku

Pues, la verdad es que me muero de hambre-dijo Goku llendo junto a Reynare al comedor y se sento a comer

 **DESPUES DE 70 PLATOS DEBORADOS POR GOKU**

Ya estoy satisfecho-dijo Goku sobandose el estomago

Goku...-dijo Reynare jalando a el saiyajin

Dime-dijo Goku

Etto...a partir de mañana asistire a la academia Kuoh-dijo Reynare esperando respuesta de el saiyajin

Por mi esta bien, ¿que clase te asignaron?-pregunto Goku

2-B-dijo Reynare mirando a Goku a los ojos

Pues si no me equivoco esa es la clase donde asiste Issei-dijo Goku sonriendo

¿Crees que tenga rencor por lo que le hice?-pregunto Reynare

Solo debes mostrar lo arrepentida que estas de haber hecho eso, seguramente te perdonara-dijo el saiyajin dios

Pues, me disculpare-dijo Reynare mirando el suelo

Vamos, quiero ver esos animos-dijo Goku

Okey solo por ti-dijo Reynare giñandole un ojo

Jejeje-rio Goku por lo que hizo Reynare

 **MIENTRAS CON ISSEI**

Este se encontraba yendo a hacer un contrato con un humano, ya que Rias se lo asigno, este llego a la casa a la cual se deveria encontrar la persona a la cual tendria que cumplir su deseo

Issei golpeo la puerta varias veces, pero como nadie abrio este decidio entrar

Hola, ¿hay alguien aqui?-decia Issei tratando de que alguien lo escuche

El lugar se encontraba oscuro, solo era iluminado por la luz de una vela, el castaño siguia investigando hasta que este se asusto ya que vio a un cadaver en el suelo

A-ah-dijo Issei impactado por lo que estaba viendo

Hola sucio demonio-dijo un tipo con ropas de sacerdote y cara de lunatico, este parecia que se escapo del manicomio

¿Quien mato a esa persona?-pregunto el castaño

Pues, fui yo-dijo el sacerdote

¿Porque lo hiciste?-pregunto Issei un poco enojado

Al contactar con demonios y venderle su alma dejo de ser un humano, asi que debia morir-dijo el lunatico

El era un persona inocente-dijo el castaño con un poco de odio en su voz

Lo hecho, hecho esta, no hay vuelta atras, te matare a ti tambien sucio demonio-dijo Freed sacando una espada y una pistola de luz

Issei retrocedio un poco al ver eso

Esta son armas de luz, son letales para lo demonios-dijo Freed

Este sin decir mas se lanzo a atacar a Issei con su espada, por pura suerte Issei logro moverse justo a tiempo y el sacerdote corto el aire

Este viendo que su ataque sorpresivo no surgio efecto, decidio lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, logrando rozar un poco su espada con el brazo de Issei, lo sufiente para hacer un pequeño corte y que se queme un poco su piel

Agh-dijo Issei un poco adolorido

Muere-dijo Freed disparando varias veces, logrando darle en la pierna izquierda al castaño

Mierda-volvio a quejarse Issei mientras se agarraba la pierna

Di tus ultimas palabras-dijo Freed apuntando con su pistola a Issei

Espere no lo mate-dijo Asia saliendo de otra habitacion que habia en el lugar

¿Que dices?-pregunto Freed a la monja

El es una buena persona-dijo la rubia

¿Como un demonio puede ser una buena persona?-volvio a preguntar el lunatico

 _¿I-ISEEI-SAN ES UN DEMONIO?_ -pregunto en sus pensamientos la monja

Ya me canse de esto-dijo Freed disparando hacia la direccion de Issei

Pero en ese momento una silueta aparecio, poniendose entre medio de ambos

¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Goku sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho al resivir el disparo que era dirigido hacia el castaño

Maldita escoria, ¿Como te atreves a ponerte frente a mi presa?-dijo Freed enojado

No me llam

Goku no termino de hablar ya que un circulo magico se formo y de ahi salieron 4 personas ya conocidas para Goku e Issei

¿Rias que haces aqui?-pregunto el saiyajin

Senti que un miembro de mi clan se estaba devilitando y sabia que debia actuar-dijo Rias diciendo lo obvio

Pues, creo que me adelante-dijo Goku con una risita

Malditos demonios ponganme atencion-dijo Freed enojado por ser ignorado

Oh miren el niño va a hacer una tonteria para que le pongan atencion-dijo Goku burlandose de Freed

Maldito demonio cabeza de palmera-dijo Freed enojado, atacando al saiyajin

¡PUMMM!

Se escucho un ruido que resono en toda la habitacion y era nada mas y nada menos que el puño de Goku en toda la cara de Freed, al cual le partio la mandibula

Te lo merecias por llamarme asi-dijo el saiyajin

¿Oye porque no hablan?-pregunto Goku a sus amigos

E-eh es que-dijo Rias saliendo de su trance y apuntando a Freed que se encontraba tirado sangrando por la boca y todos los dientes partidos :v

Upps, creo que me pase-dijo el saiyajin dios riendo nerviosamente

Angeles caidos-dijo Koneko seria

Ellos se acercan-dijo Rias igual que Koneko

Creo que debemos marcharnos-dijo Akeno a los demas

El clan de Rias asintio y se dispusieron a marchar

Goku...-dijo Rias mirando al nombrado

No me pasara nada Rias-dijo el saiyajin como si supiera lo que queria decir la pelirroja

Rias solo pudo sonrrojarse de la verguenza, por lo tonta que fue, ya que Goku era un dios y segun el nadie de aqui le haria un rasguño

Adios-dijo la pelirroja despidiendose de Goku y creando un circulo magico dispuesta a marcharse

¿Espera y Asia no ira con nosotros?-pregunto el castaño exaltado

Lo lamento Issei, pero solo los de mi clan pueden desplazarse en un circulo magico-dijo Rias

Entonces me quedare con ella-dijo Issei dispues a quedarse, pero fue detenido por Rias, agarrando su brazo para que no escape

Tranquilo Issei ella estara bien, te prometo que la llevare al club sana y salva

Gracias...-solo pudo decir Issei ya que desaparecio junto a Rias y los demas

Oye Asia, debes ponerte a salvo, escondete-dijo Goku a la monja

Esta bien-dijo Asia con su voz dulce, llendo a esconderse

De repente muchos circulos magicos aparecieron y de ellos salieron los caidos

Entreganos a la monja y te prometo que moriras rapido y no sentiras mucho dolor-dijo un caido llendo al grano

¿Y si no lo hago que?-pregunto Goku burlonamente

Te mataremos y luego nos llevaremos a la monja para la extraccion-dijo el mismo caido

Quiero que lo intenten-dijo Goku desafiante

Vamoooos-grito el mismo caido y todos atacaron a Goku

Uno intento golpearlo, pero Goku de un golpe al menton lo dejo inconsciente, otro ataco pero Goku le estiro el brazo derecho mientras patio su estomago, asi arrancando su brazo, el caido gritaba de dolor mientras se desangraba, el saiyajin rapidamente con una pequeñisima bola de ki lo desintegro, asi con los demas hasta matar a todos

Ya puedes salir Asia-dijo Goku a la monja la cual al escuchar su voz salio del escondite

¿Ya acabaste con todos?-pregunto la inocente monja

Si, ya no debes preocuparte por eso, ahora debemos ir al club haci que toca mi espalda

Aja-dijo Asia haciendo caso

Estos desaparecieron y aparecieron en el club

Volvieron-dijo Rias feliz de volver a ver a su "amigo"

Si-solo dijo el destructor

Asia-san que bueno que esten bien-dijo Issei a la rubia

Si todo gracias a Goku-san que me ayuda para que no me secuestren-dijo Asia abrazando al castaño

Bueno Issei creo que Asia estara en tu casa por el momento-dijo Rias a lo que Issei la miro

Esta bien avisare a mis padres, seguro no habra problema-dijo el castaño

Bueno creo que se me hace tarde-dijo Goku partiendo a su casa no sin antes despedirse de todos

Goku al llegar a su casa, por suerte Rikka no lo acoso y pudo comer y dormir placidamente

ahora nos ubicamos en la casa de Issei, donde fue a presentar a Asia

Mamá, papá, les presento a Asia, ella desde ahora vivira aqui con nosotros-dijo Issei a sus padres los cuales sonrieron al ver a Issei con una chica y no haciendo cosas pervertidas o la otra alternativa que es recurrir a manuela (algunos me entenderan :v xdxd)

Bien Issei ella puede quedarse en la habitacion de huespedes, ademas me alegra que allas conseguido una novia, quizas ella te quita lo pervertido-dijo la mamá de Issei burlonamente

Mamaaaaá-dijo Issei un poco enojado por el comentario de su madre, a lo que todos rieron por la reaccion del pervertido

Concuerdo con tu madre-dijo el padre de Issei dejando a un lado las risas

Bien, gracias padre gracias madre, ire a dormir mañana tendre que ir a la academia-dijo el castaño intentando dejar ahi la conversacion, para que ya no se burlen de el por ser un pervertido

Okey hijo, dirige a Asia a su habitacion y que duerman bien-dijo la madre de Issei a su hijo asi despidiendose de este

Gracias-dijo la monja rubia inocente y todas sus virtudes, defectos y rasgos faciales xd :v, con la cabeza mirando el suelo, esta estaba avergonzada por la pequeña charla tuvieron ya que los padres de Issei creian que era su "novia" o algo asi, pero tambien estaba agradecida con ellos ya que le dieron un hogar

Asi Issei llevo a Asia a su habitacion y ambos se durmieron, Issei esa noche tuvo un sueño con el dragon rojo y asi concluyo la noche, mañana seria un nuevo dia para Issei y otro dia para hacer cosas pervertidas con sus amigos, cosa normal de todos los dias v:

 **MIENTRAS CON RIAS**

Despues de que todos se vallan a sus respectivas casas, Rias fue a dormir a una de las habitaciones del club, en este momento ella se encontraba dormida, pero tenia un sueño bastante peculiar

 **SUEÑO DE RIAS**

Goku debo decirte algo-decia Rias a cierto saiyajin

Dime Rias-decia Goku a la peli carmesi

M-me gustas mucho-decia Rias para sorpresa del saiyajin

Este tenia una cara bastante sorprendido, pero no pudo nisiquiera decir una palabra ya que Rias lo beso tiernamente, a lo que el saiyajin correspondio asi estando por un tiempo hasta separarse para respirar

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Fuuu-dijo Rias mientras inalaba y exalaba, mientras un sonrrojo se formo en sus mejillas por su repentino sueño

Sera que...-volvio a decir la pelirroja mientras volvia a dormirse

 **AL OTRO DIA**

Bueno, clase hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, puedes pasar-dijo el profesor

¿Dijo alumna?-pregunto un chico

Todos empezaron a hablar, mientras eso pasaba, la puerta se habrio dejando ver a Reynare, esta estaba en su forma humana por asi decirlo

Hola, soy Yuma Amano y espero llevarme bien con todos-dijo la caido timidamente

La mayoria de los chicos se encontraban babeando y otros la elojeaban, pero del que todos esperaban que este mirandola se encontraba con una cara de espanto, como si fuera que vio un fantasma

 _NO PUEDE SER, ¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUI?_ -se preguntaba cierto castaño en su mente

Puedes sentarte a un lado de Issei-interrumpio el profesor, ya que sabia que nadie se sentaria al lado del pervertido excepto sus amigos que de igual forma eran pervertidos

¿Quien es Issei?-pregunto para simular que no lo conocia

Es el chico que esta ahi-dijo el profesor apuntando al castaño

Bien-dijo Yuma/Reynare, esta ya sabiendo bien quien era Issei se dirigia hacia el, esta seria una buena oportunidad para disculparse con el

 _NO PUEDE SER, VIENE A MI LADO_ -pensaba atemorizado el castaño, pues este pensaba que intentaria asesinarlo nuevamente

La caido se sento en el aciento y presto atencion a la clase, mientras que cuando tenia la oportunidad intentaba hablar con Issei pero este parecia no escucharla

 **EN EL RECESO**

Era hora del receso a lo que todos salieron de su clase a el patio y a la cafeteria por parte del saiyajin, mientras con Reynare esta se encontraba buscando al saiyajin ya que era la unica persona a la cual conocia ademas de Issei, esta se dirigia a la cafeteria ya que posiblemente este se encontraria comiendo

Pero antes de llegar a la cafeteria se encontro con 3 chicos que al parecer la pusieron incomoda

Oye belleza, ¿no quieres pasarla bien con nosotros?-pregunto uno de ellos

No gracias-respondio la caido

Entonces lo haremos a la fuerza-dijo el mismo chico

Reynare se encontraba bastante asustada, pues no podia usar sus poderes aqui, pero si no lo hacia posiblemente la violarian, para mala suerte de ella nadie se encontraba en ese lugar, hasta que..

No le enseñaron a que no deben molestar a las chicas-dijo un Goku que al parecer sintio que la caido se encontraba en aprietos

No te metas idiota-dijo otro de los chicos enojado ya que lo interrumpieron

Goku no dijo nada, de un momento a otro los 3 chicos calleron al suelo mal heridos

¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el saiyajin a Reynare

Si, gracias-dijo Reynare abrazandolo

Vamos a comer-le dijo el saiyajin a la caido

Okey-dijo Reynare

 **YA EN LA CAFETERIA**

El saiyajin despues de comer, comenzo a charlar con Reynare

¿como te fue en la clase?-pregunto el dios

Mejor de lo que pense-contesto Reynare feliz

¿pudiste hablar con Issei?-volvio a preguntar Goku

Lo intente, pero me ignora-dijo Reynare un poco triste

Ya veras, el te perdonara, solo dale tiempo-dijo el saiyajin

Claro-dijo Reynare animada

 **UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE**

Goku habia salido unos minutos antes de la escuela ya que Rias lo llamo para decirle algo

¿que tenias que decirme Rias?-pregunto Goku

En realidad, queria pedirte algo-respondio la peliroja

¿que seria ese algo?-pregunto de nuevo el saiyajin

Pues, ¿quieres tener una ci

No termino de hablar ya que las piezas de Rias llegaron

Ya llegamos buchou-dijo Koneko a su presidenta

Otro dia te lo dire-dijo Rias

Okey, creo que debo irme, quizas Reynare me este buscando-dijo Goku saliendo del lugar y dirigiendose a fuera y tomando el camino hacia su casa, donde probablemente en el camino se encontraria a Reynare

Issei al escuchar el nombre de Reynare se estremecio

Esperame Reynare-grito Goku viendola a unos metros de su ubicacion

Goku-dijo Reynare

¿Vamos juntos?-pregunto el saiyajin

Claro-respondio la caido

Estos hablaron por el resto del camino hasta llegar a su casa

Al llegar a la casa paso todo lo normal, Goku comio mucha comida como siempre, Rikka lo acoso un poco, lo normal

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

La semana habia pasado bastante rapido, las clases fueron tan normales como siempre lo son, ahora nos escontramos en el parque donde se encontraban 2 adolescentes, uno era el pervertido al que todos odiamos, osea Issei y la otra persona era Asia Argento, la monja rubia

Estos tuvieron un gran dia se divirtieron e hicieron cosas que cualquier adolescente haria, en este momento la monja se encontraba contando a Issei su vida la cual era muy triste de por si, sus padres la abandonaron de niña, ella estaba en un orfanato, unos miembros de la iglesia descubrieron sus poderes y a partir de ahi era la "santa doncella", luego curo a un demonio con sus poderes y la gente la acuso de bruja y la tacharon de hereje, hasta que la deribaron a la iglesia de la ciudad Kuoh, despues lo demas ya lo saben, Asia se encontraba llorando ya que no tuvo la vida que ella soño, no tuvo amigos, no hizo lo que ella deseaba, pero en este momento se encontraba al lado de una buena persona que trataba de consolarla

Gracias por ser mi amigo Issei-san-dijo la monja mirando al pervertido

No es nada Asia-dijo el castaño

La noche no se dejo esperar y en el parque ya no habia gente, al menos donde se encontraban los 2 amigos, mientras estos se encontraban charlando alguien golpeo al castaño mandandolo a volar a unos metros

Aggh-dijo Issei quejandose mientras aparecia su guante y se lanzaba al ataque

La persona que golpeo a Issei, que no era ni mas ni menos que una bella angel caido, esta esquivo su ataque, a la vez golpeando su estomago, asi fue por un rato dejando un poco herido al castaño, la caido vio que era la ocasion perfecta, asi que abrazo a hacia con sus alas y desaparecio rapidamente, mientras Issei se lamentaba ser debil

En este momento, el castaño se dirigia a el club a pedir ayuda a sus compañeros, al llegar este exaltado dijo lo que paso con la monja, pero Rias le impidio que valla

Lo siento Issei, pero no puedes acercarte a la iglesia ni a sus integrantes al ser un demonio-dijo Rias algo seria

Entonces sacame las piezas si solo soy un simple peon-dijo el castaño frustrado

No te equivoques Issei, el peon puede llegar a ser la pieza mas fuerte despues del rey-dijo Akeno entrando a la concersacion

Issei quedo sorprendido ante tal revelacion, este creia que era la pieza mas debil, pero resulto que puede llegar a ser una de las mas fuertes

Despues de que Rias le negara la ayuda a Issei y esta se retirara junto a Akeno, quedo Issei junto a Kiba y Koneko los cuales hablaron repentinamente

Te ayudaremos Issei-dijeron Kiba y Koneko a la vez

¿De verdad?-pregunto "el rey de la perversion"

Si-respondio Kiba la pregunta de su compañero de clan

Gracias chicos-dijo Issei felizmente

De nada, despues de todo somos compañeros-dijo el rubio a lo que la loli solo asintio

Vamos a rescatar a Asia, ¿pero como la encontraremos?-volvio a hablar Kiba

¿Goku vive con la angel caido que me asesino verdad?, pues iremos a preguntarle, seguramente sepa algo-dijo Issei orgulloso de su idea

Buena idea Issei-dijo Kiba alagando la idea del castaño pervertido

Issei solo asintio y fueron rumbo a casa de Goku, al llegar tocaron la puerta y abrio una sirvienta

Hola señorita, ¿se encuentra Goku-san?-pregunto Kiba

Si, ire a llamarlo-dijo esta llendo a buscar a Goku

Goku-sama lo buscan 3 chicos-dijo la sirvienta a su amo

Ire a ver-dijo el saiyajin caminando a la puerta

Oh, ¿chicos que desean?-pregunto Goku a los chicos

Tienes que ayudarnos Goku, secuestraron a Asia y todo por mi culpa, porque soy debil, nesecitamos hablar con Yuma-dijo Issei apresurado

Ya veo ire a buscarla-dijo el saiyajin subiendo las escaleras

Reynare!!-gritaba el saiyajin buscando a la caido

¿que sucede Goku-kun?-pregunto Reynare desde una habitacion

¿Tenemos que hablar de algo, puedo pasar?-pregunto el saiyajin

S-si-dijo la caido desde adentro

Cuando se adentro a la habitacion esta vio a Reynare recien salida de la ducha, solo tenia la toalla que envolvia su cuerpo

¿Goku-kun que querias?-dijo la caido picaramente

Reynare no es momento para esto, cambiate y baja que te estaremos esperando-dijo Goku bajando rapidamente hacia donde estaban los chicos

¿que paso Goku?-dijo el castaño con esperanzas de encontrar a la monja

Ya viene-respondio Goku al castaño

¿Hablaban de mi?-pregunto Reynare

Issei solo con escuchar esa voz se dio cuenta quien era y se asusto un poco, fue tan derrepente

Aja-dijo el saiyajin

¿Que es lo que querian saber?-dijo Reynare mirando a los 4

Pues, un angel caido secuestro a Asia y no se donde la llevaron, queria preguntarte si sabias algo, ya que tu eras un angel caido quizas sepas algo-dijo Issei esperando respuesta

Ummm..., el ritual de estraccion de la monja se realisara en unos minutos, en el sotano de la iglesia de la ciudad, si van rapido quizas lleguen-dijo Reynare al pervertido el cual se puso feliz

Gracias-dijo Issei a punto de salir para rescatar a su amiga

Espera-dijo la caido al castaño

¿Que sucede?-pregunto Issei

¿Me perdonas por haberte asesinado?-pregunto Reynare a Issei

Eso ya paso, ya lo olvide-respondio Issei apresurado por salir a rescatar a la monja

¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-hizo una pregunta la caido nuevamente

Si-dijo Issei llendose con sus compañeros

Si nesecitan ayuda ire lo antes posible-le dijo Goku a los 3 chicos demonios

Ellos solo asintieron y se dirigieron a la iglesia, al llegar estos habrieron las puertas y entraron, al entrar se encontraron con el exorcista Freed el cual queria venganza al parecer

Hola demonios de mierda-dijo Freed

Otra vez tu, ¿no crees que fue mucha humillacion la de Goku?-dijo Issei burlonamente

Grrr-dijo Freed lanzandose con su espada contra Issei

Yo me encargare de el, ustedes adelantencen-dijo Kiba interceptando el golpe de la espada de Freed con la suya

Ellos asintieron y se dirigeron a el sotano, a lo que Koneko destruyo la puerta de una patada, al entrar habian muchos seguidores de los caidos, Issei vio a la monja crucificada como Jesus Cristo y a la caido iluminada con una luz verde brillante, a lo que este rapidamente fue a ayudar a la monja

Ahora con este poder, nadie proda detenerme-grito Kalawarner

Ahora no tengo tiempo-le dijo Issei a un encapuchado que intento golpearlo, pero este lo intercepto y siguio corriendo

Nosotros nos haremos cargo tu ve a rescatarla-dijo Kiba entrando a la accion, al parecer ya habia acabado con Freed

Gracias-dijo Issei a sus compañeros

Issei fue rapidamente a donde estaba Asia y comenzo a hablarle

Asia-san, no te mueras-dijo el castaño a la monja, a la cual se le cayo una lagrima, pues eran sus ultimos minutos de vida

Por llegar tan lejos tienes un premio-dijo Kalawarner deshaciendo las cadena que tenia atrapada a la monja, a lo cual Issei se la llevo a un lugar seguro

Resiste Asia, no te mueras-repetia el castaño una y otra vez

Gracias por ser mi amigo, Issei-san-dijo la monja debilmente

Por favor no mueras Asia, te prometo que iremos a jugar juntos y a comprar libros-dijo Issei casi llorando

La monja solo le dio una sonrisa calida y ese fue su ultimo aliento, asi perdiendo la vida, mientras que Issei lloraba lo mas fuerte que podia

 **MIENTRAS AFUERA DE LA IGLESIA**

Se encontraban Rias y Akeno en frente de 3 angeles caidos, al parecer descubrieron que 3 de sus siervos fueron a rescatar a la monja, algo que Rias ya sabia que lo harian, enfoncandonos en la batalla, Rias y Akeno pulverisaron rapidamente a los 3 caidos y se dirigiron rapidamente a donde se encontraba el castaño

Ya volviendo con issei, este se encontraba a unos metros de la caido que le robo la sacred gear a Asia, este estaba muy enojado ya que por culpa del cuervo que tenia al frente, murio su amiga Asia

Jajajaja, con este poder nadie me detendra, pensar que este gran poder lo tenia esa bruja-dijo la angel caido

¡Maldita!-grito Issei activando su guante y atacando a toda velocidad a la caido

Este le dio muchos golpes dejandola bastante herida, pero la caido con "su poder" se curo, lanzandose hacia Issei, pero el castaño los repelia a todos y contraataco dejandola por los suelos, este de nuevo volvio a curarse y lanzarse contra Issei, el cual volvio a golpearla cuantas veces pudo hasta dejarla al borde de la muerte, esta trato de curarse pero se olvido que si se quedaba sin magia no podria curarse

(Todo sabemos que Kalawarner osea la caido que robo la sacred gear de la monja, es mas debil que Reynare, por eso el pervertido le lleva ventaja en la pelea, ademas que esta muy enojado)

En ese momento Rias salio de la oscura habitacion en la que estos se encontraban, a donde los llevo su batalla

Bien hecho Issei-dijo la presindenta del club felicitando a su peon por el logro de este

Gracias presidenta, pero en este momento no tengo muchos animos-dijo Issei recordando que Asia habia muerto

Aqui le traigo al cuervo-dijo Koneko arrastrando a Kalawarner

Bien dejala ahi-dijo Rias apuntando hacia el lugar en cual su torre debia dejar a la angel caido

A lo que Koneko solo la dejo en el suelo y se movio del lugar en donde estaba la caido con apariencia de secretaria

Matela-dijo Issei de una manera cortante a Rias

Esta solo asintio y creo una esfera con poder de la destruccion

 **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA DE GOKU**

Siento el poder de Rias, al parecer esta a punto de matar a alguien, debo ir, ya vuelvo Rikka-dijo el saiyajin despidiendose temporalmente de su asistente y maestra, para llevar 2 dedos a su frente y desaparecer del lugar

De repente en el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos demonios y la caido, derrepente aparecio un saiyajin ya conocido para los demonios, pero no pera la bella caido Kalawarner

¿Que haces aqui Goku-san?-pregunto la demonio pelirroja, la cual no sabia porque aparecio Goku

Pues, sabia que estabas a punto de matar a alguien y no estaria bueno que lo hagas-dijo Goku a la pelirroja la cual entendio

Bien, pero debo matarla ella intento matar a Issei y mato a la monja-dijo Rias seria

Ya veo, pero no veo una razon por cual deban matarla, yo en mi pasado he perdonado la vida de seres que destruian planetas sin piedad y mataban miles y miles personas, pero de todas formas les di una segunda oportunidad, creo que ustedes deben hacerlo tambien-dijo Goku el cual explicaba lo que paso en el pasado

Pero nosotros no podemos hacer eso, podria ser una amenaza para nuestra ciudad si la dejamos suelta, ademas mi hermano se enojaria si no siguiera las normas de los demonios, en ella dice que si alguien de otra faccion ataca el territorio de los demonios y pone en riesgo la vida de los humanos debe ser destruido en manos de los demonios encargados de ese sector-explicaba tambien Rias al saiyajin

Bien creo, que yo debo hablar con tu hermano para arreglar las cosas-dijo Goku asustando un poco a Rias

Emm, no, no-dijo Rias nerviosa

Bueno entonces me llevo a la caido-dijo Goku tomando a la caido de la cintura la cual estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que pasaba y por lo que Goku hizo por ella, asi haciendo la teletransportacion y desapareciendo del lugar

¿Que pasara con Asia?-pregunto Issei triste

Tenia pensado matar a la caido para devolverle el poder a Asia y despues comvertirla en demonio-dijo Rias a un triste Issei sabiendo que no tendria caso seguir intentandolo ya que no podria quitarle la caido a Goku

Vamos a hablar con el, talvez tenga una solucion al problema-dijo Issei teniendo la pequeña ilusion de que Goku tenga la solucion a este problema

Bien vamos-dijo Rias mientras Issei agarraba a la monja y asi aparecio el circulo magico teletransportando a el grupo de chicos a la casa del saiyajin

Tock Tock-se escucho el ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada

Ya va-se escucho el grito de una sirvienta

¿Si, que desean?-pregunto la monja

Queremos hablar con Goku-respondio Rias

¿De que quieren hablar conmigo?-pregunto Goku a los chicos apareciendo de la nada, los cuales se asustaron por su repentina aparicion

No nos asustes-reprocho Rias

Bien, bien, ¿De que quieren hablar conmigo?-pregunto nuevamente el saiyajin

¿No seria mejor en un lugar privado?-pregunto Rias

A lo cual Goku entendio y solo asintio llevandolos a su habitacion, en lo cual empezaron a hablar

Bien, para poder revivir a la monja, tenia planeado matar a la caido y devolverle la sacred gear a Asia y reencarnarla en un demonio-explico la pelirroja, a lo cual Goku entendio todo

Pero como tu tienes a la angel caido y no podremos quitartela ya que esta bajo tu proteccion ahora-siguio explicando la presidenta

Si-dijo Goku como una señal para que siga explicando a lo que venian

Veniamos a preguntarte si sabias algo para quitarle la sacred gear a la angel caido sin matarla y devolversela a la persona que le pertenece, osea la monja Asia, asi despues puedo reencarnarla como demonio y devolverla a la vida como uno de los nuestros-termino la explicacion Rias

Yo no, quizas Rikka si-dijo Goku pensativo

Bien, vamos a hablar con ella-dijo Rias caminando hacia abajo junto a su clan

Rikka!!-llamaba el saiyajin a su sirvienta y maestra a lo cual esta lo escucho

¿Que sucede Goku-sama?-pregunto Rikka a su amo

Ellos quieren preguntarte algo-dijo Goku señalando a los jovenes demonios

¿Que es lo que quieren preguntar?-pregunto Rikka curiosa

A lo que Rias le explico lo mismo que a Goku, asi Rikka entendiendo lo que queria decir

No lo se, quizas pueda, quizas no, pero lo intentare-dijo Rikka haciendo aparecer su baston que la caracterisa como un angel

¿Goku-sama puede traer a la angel caido?-pregunto Rikka a su amo el cual solo asintio y fue a buscarla

Esta bajo las escaleras y bajo junto a Goku y se posiciono delante de Rikka tal y como se lo habian pedido

Que me haran-pregunto Kalawarner nerviosa pensando que querian hacerle daño

Lo sabras cuando esto termine-dijo Rikka a cual golpeo el baculo (por asi decirlo) contra el suelo, a lo que salio de este una luz verde y dos anillos salieron de su cuerpo, estos les pertenecian a a la monja Asia antes de que se lo robara la angel caido, asi Rikka entregandole los anillos a Rias la cual los agarro entre sus manos

 _Q-QUE, ¿COMO HIZO PARA QUITARME LOS PODERES DE LA MONJA?-_ se preguntaba Kalawarner en su mente la cual estaba sorprendida

Yo quiero ponerselos presidenta-dijo Issei, a lo cual Rias le entrego los anillos a Issei y este los agarro y se los puso a Asia

Rias tenia preparado el ritual para convertir a Asia en demonio y volverla a la vida, a lo que esta comenzo a decir unas palabras y envio la pieza del alfil al pecho de Asia, la cual comenzo a brillar en un rojo carmesi y despues de eso abrio los ojos

¡Asia!-grito Issei y corrio a abrazar a Asia

Issei-san-dijo la monja abrazando a Issei

¿Que me paso? crei haber muerto-pregunto Asia a Issei

Pues, la presidenta te reencarno como demonio-dijo Issei esperando respuesta de la rubia monja

Ya veo, pero no importa si podre estar con Issei-san-dijo Asia triste y feliz a la vez, ya que es un demonio, pero agradecida porque Rias le dio una nueva vida y podra estar con el pervertido

¿A que se debe tanto alboroto?-pregunto en un grito Reynare la cual acababa de salir de su cuarto

Creo que tendremos que explicarte esto detalladamente-dijo Goku suspirando

Y aun tengo otra pregunta pendiente, ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACE ELLA AQUI?!-grito Reynare apuntando a la oyra caido, la cual antes era su subordinada, o mejor dicho Reynare era la jefa de Kalawarner

Pues bien, quiero que te lleves bien con ella, porque ella vivira aqui de ahora en adelante-dijo Goku sonriendo

¿Porque tuvo que ser ella?-dijo Reynare ahora mas calmada

Reynare recuerda que ella es de tu misma raza y cuando tu llegaste aqui nadie te molesto, puedes llevarte bien con ella y tratarla bien

Pero me causara problemas, ya no quiero mas rivales, con Rikka hay de sobra-dijo Reynare la cual luego se dio cuenta lo que dijo y solo se avergonzo

Eh-exclamo Goku confundido por lo que dijo su segunda cosadora

Tranquila jefa no le causare problemas ni tampoco le quitare a Goku-dijo Kalawarner con una risita entendiendo lo que quizo decir Reynare con sus palabras

Tu callate, nadie esta hablando contigo-dijo Reynare la cual parecia ofendida por el comentario de la otra caido

Todo habia pasado normal esa noche, Rias y su clan se quedaron a cenar al igual que Kalawarner y Asia que era nuevo miembro del clan Gremory, despues de la cena todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, mientras que Goku fue a dormir a su habitacion

¿Goku-kun, se puede pasar?-pregunto Reynare despues de haber golpeado la puerta varias veces

Pasa, Reynare-dijo el saiyajin respondiendo la pregunta de su "amiga"

Esta entro a la habitacion y se acomodo al lado del saiyajin, tapandose con las sabanas, mientras lo abrazaba

¿Que sucede Reynare?-pregunto Goku a la caido, la cual tenia cara de asustada, claramente fingida

Es que...tuve una pesadilla-dijo la caido con una cara de asustada, claramente lo hacia para poder lograr su proposito

¿Entonces quieres dormir conmigo para no tener pesadillas?-pregunto nuevamente el saiyajin a lo cual la caido asintio

Gracias por todo, Goku-kun, gracias de verdad, cuando tengamos nuestro tiempo a solas te dare un regalo-dijo Reynare picaramente

¿Que tipo de regalo?-pregunto el saiyajin un poco confundido, pero algo dentro de el, creia saber a lo que se referia la caido

Esta se acerco al oido del saiyajin y en voz baja le dijo seductoramente su regalo, lo cual eran unos cuantos regalos sukulentozoz 7u7

A lo que el pene de nuestro saiyajin dios sufrio una gran ereccion lo que provoco que Reynare mire a su pantalon el cual se encontraba estirado por un bulto bastante duro a la visto del ojo

Ufufufufu, Goku-kun, acaso piensas excitarme ahora y que adelante tu regalo dijo Reynare acercando su mano para tocar la anaconda saiyajin uwu, pero...

¿Goku-sama, esta ahi?-se escucho hablar detras de la puerta a Rikka

Emm si-dijo Goku, mientras su pene caia y volvia a su tamaño normal

Al parecer interrumpieron nuestro momento-dijo Reynare un poco decepcionada, pero no dejaba de tener una sonrisa

¿Se puede pasar?-volvio a preguntar la angel guardian desde afuera de la habitacion

Si pasa-dijo Goku que al parecer tambien estaba decepcionado, pero no sabia porque, siempre le alegraba que su asistente y maestra visitara su habitacion, pero...¿justo en este momento?

Esta entro a la habitacion, y tal como lo hizo Reynare hace unos minutos, se acosto al lado de Goku, obviamente del lado libre, y se tapo con las sabanas mientras lo abrazaba

Bien, ¿a que se debe tu visita Rikka?-pregunto el saiyajin a su ya nombrada asistente

Es que tuve una pesadilla-respondio Rikka con la misma que excusa que Reynare dijo obviamente era una mentira, al igual que la de la caido, ellas solo querian dormir con el saiyajin dios destructor

A lo que este tuvo que lidiar con estas dos mujeres muy cachondas xd :v, pero un poco decepcionado por dentro, ya que si Rikka no llegaba en el momento en que llego, podria haber tenido una buena noche con la angel caido Reynare

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Debo pedirles muchas disculpas por atrasarme 2 semanas, es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y la escuela uffff mejor no digo nada, pero se que eso no les interesa, pero intentare hacer las cosas a tiempo, sera mas facil cuando sean vacaciones, y bueno sin mas dejen sus reviews para ver su apollo a esta historia, me habia olvidado por completo una review mas y llegamos a las 50 :v/ y no olviden que si tienen una duda o alguna pregunta haganla por mensaje privado

Le mando un saludo al usuario Jebbos, es una buena persona, tiene mucho en comun conmigo

Ademas les invito a pasarse por su historia llamada "un guerrero semi-saiyajin y una chica perfecta" esta buena se las recomiendo

Ahora sin alargar esto nos vemos en la proxima

¡Adiosh!


	7. Capitulo 6

Holalalalala, lectores de esta historia, ¿como estan?, Pregunto como si fuera que van a responderme :v, bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta historia, a partir de este capitulo se viene lo bueno jsjsjs, cambiando el tema rotundamente, cuando yo empeze a escribir este fic, tenia pensado como realizar la historia, ya se que lo de las chicas del clan GremoryxGoku esta muy usado, pero no piensen que dejare a chicas como esas con el pervertido de Issei, prefiero que sea un fic similar a los demas antes de tener que dejar a Issei con estas chicas, asi que no cambiare de opinion Issei solo tendra a Asia y con eso tendra que conformarse, la razon de porque no dejo a Asia con el Koku zupah zaiyajin dioz deztruktor D vaginaz, es porque creo que la monja no va con el saiyajin, al igual que Koneko, es muy loli, quizas la loli se quede con Issei :v, bueno no quiero alargar esta mierda, aunque ya lo estoy haciendo, empezemos con el capitulo...

 **CAPITULO 6:LA CITA CON RIAS Y LA VISITA DE RAISER**

La noche habia pasado y los rayos del sol habian llegado a la habitacion de nuestro dios Goku, al parecer desperto con 2 bellezas a su lado, pero no fue nada facil lidiar con ellas 2 la noche anterior, Goku habia despertado con hambre como todos los dias, bajo y sus sirvientas prepararon su desayuno, se dio una ducha rapida, cambio la ropa que tenia al uniforme de la academia y partio a la academia Kuoh, pero en ese momento se acordo de algo, ¿DONDE ESTA REYNARE?, al parecer se olvido de despertarla para ir con el a la academia, este corrio rapidamente de regreso a su casa, entro y vio a la caido ya nombrada anteriormente, ella estaba desayunando de igual manera que la asistente del saiyajin

Valla Goku, olvidaste despertarme, ¿acaso planeabas irte sin mi?-pregunto la caido con una risita

No, no Reynare, solo me olvide-dijo Goku agachando la cabeza

No importa Goku-kun, solo llegaremos un poco tarde-dijo la caido con una sonrisa, a lo que el saiyajin solo asintio

 **DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS**

Ambos "adolescentes", bueno Reynare era la adolescente, Goku era un adulto xd :v, ellos corrian hacia la academia Kuoh, obviamente a velocidad normal, no querian llamar la atencion de la gente que los veia correr

Al llegar a la academia entraron lo mas rapido que pudieron, pero en el camino se encontraron con Rias

Que raro, los 2 tarde-dijo Rias a la caido y al saiyajin, mientras los miraba sospechosamente

Vivimos juntos-dijo Reynare mientras agarraba la mano del saiyajin, mientras corria, llevando arrastardo a Goku

Jmm-dijo Rias yendose del lugar

Mientras que Reynare entro a su clase, dejando por fin caminar solo al saiyajin, el cual fue a su clase igualmente

Joven Goku, ¿porque llego tarde hoy?-pregunto el profesor de la clase

Es que, ¿me quede dormido?-respondio el saiyajin en forma de pregunta

Esta bien, sientate donde quieras-dijo el profesor mientras daba la vuelta y quedo frente a frente con la pizarra

Este se sento en su tipico lugar, entre medio de...

 _¿ESPERA DONDE ESTAN LAS CHICAS?_ -se pregunto en la mente el saiyajin, a lo que recordo que vio a Rias afuera y Akeno, a ella no la vio, quizas le asignaron una mision o algo asi

Una chica que estaba a unas bancas del saiyajin, se paro para sentarse al lado de Goku pero cuando iba a sentarse, se escucho una voz

Ya volvimos-dijo una Rias que acababa de entrar por la puerta y detras de ella entreba Akeno, a lo que la chica que planeaba sentarse al lado del dios saiyajin, volvio a sentarse en su banca

Las 2 demonios se sentaron en su habitual asiento al lado de Goku y asi concluyo la mitad del dia escolar a lo que llego la hora del receso, estos salieron afuera, cada uno a un lugar en especial de la escuela, a lo que el saiyajin se dirigia a la cafeteria a deborar la mayor cantidad de comida posible, cuando estaba llegando un grupo de chicas lo rodearon

Goku-kun!!!!-gritaron el grupo de chicas a la vez

¿Que desean señoritas?-pregunto el saiyajin a las chicas que al parecer no eran de su clase, era la primera vez que las veia en la escuela, o quizas su memoria esta fallando :v

Kyaaa, tambien es educado-dijo una de las chicas lo miraba con corazones en los ojos

Y es mas guapo en persona-dijo otra de una forma coqueta

Al parecer casi todos me conocen aqui-dijo Goku riendo

Si eres muy famoso en la escuela Kuoh, eres tan famoso como el principe Kiba-dijo otro chica mirandolo

Te queriamos preguntar si eras pervertido, ya que hace unos dias te vimos con el trio pervertido y unos dias despues con uno de sus integrantes-dijo una chica que hablo de la nada

No, no soy ningun pervertido-dijo Goku rascandose la nuca :v

De todas formas, no nos importaria que hagas cosas pervertidas con nosotras-dijo otra chica picaramente, a lo que las demas asintieron con un sonrrojo en sus mejillas

Goku-kun, ¿tienes novia?-pregunto la primera chica que hablo, a lo que las demas chicas estaban espectantes, esperando la respuesta del saiyajin, a lo que este iba a responder, pero derrepente...

Si tiene novia y soy yo, asi que no lo molesten-dijo Rias que agarro al saiyajin de la mano y lo llevo lejos de las chicas que lo "acosaban"

Rias-sempai y Goku-kun, la mejor pareja de Kouh-dijo una chica mientras los miraba irse de la mano, a lo que las demas chicas asintieron al comentario de su amiga

Gracias, Rias-dijo Goku a la chica demonio, el saiyajin todavia seguia sorprendio por lo que dijo Rias hace unos momentos

No es nada Goku, pero queria preguntarte algo-dijo Rias mirandolo a los ojos

¿Que cosa?-pregunto el saiyajin a la chica demonio

¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-pregunto la pelirroja, la cual tenia guardado hace unos dias esto y espero el momento preciso para decirselo, esta tenia un rubor en sus mejillas por tal pregunta

Claro Rias, ¿que te parece mañana?-pregunto el saiyajin a la presidenta del club de ocultismo, (era viernes, ultimo dia de clases en la semana, la cita seria el sabado)

S-si, esta bien-dijo Rias la cual tenia un sonrrojo mas grande en sus mejillas

Estos arreglaron la hora y el lugar de encuentro, para luego dirigirse a su sala, el dia paso rapido, estos se dirigian a sus respectivas casas, ambos estaban ansiosos por su cita, bueno Rias mas que Goku, el saiyajin al llegar a su recidencia fue recibido por Kalawarner, pero no encontraba por ningun lado a Reyna...

 _ESPERA, ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAS REYNARE?_ -pensaba el saiyajin, imaginandose lo que habia pasado, no podia ser un peor dia eceptuando lo de la cita, fue una de las cosas por lo cual el dia no fue el peor de todos, dejando eso de lado, se prometio a el mismo a no olvidarse mas a Reynare, ya 2 veces en el dia se olvidaba de ella :v (no es que Goku es idiota y se olvido 2 veces a Reynare, es que yo soy el idiota que olvido escribir que Goku despierte a Reynare y luego que venga con ella de regreso a casa, no queria borrar todo y volver a escribir, o simplemente corregir esa parte, asi que hice que Goku se olvide de ella por completo :v)

Goku-kun te olvidaste de mi, otra vez-dijo la caido con un puchero

Lo siento Reynare, al parecer hoy no tuve un buen dia-dijo Goku con una sonrisa

Quizas si lo hacemos todas las noches, todos tus dias seran buenos-dijo Reynare picaramente

Quizas-solo dijo Goku rascandose la nuca :v

Creo que me estan dejando a lado de la conversacion-dijo Kalawarner metiendose en la conversacion de los tortolos v:

No te metas en lo que no te incumbe-dijo Reynare friamente a su "ex" subordinada y futura "rival" de amorios :v (controlate wey, deja el pacman por un rato v:)

Esta bien "jefa"-dijo Kalawarner sarcasticamente

Ya no soy tu jefa-dijo ahora Reynare de manera fria

Bien, ya pueden parar ustedes 2-dijo Goku mirando a las 2 caidos

Bien, si tu lo dices Goku-kun-dijo Reynare a lo cual Kalawarner solo se limito a asentir

Quiero que hablemos entre los 3 y solucionemos sus problemas-dijo el saiyajin a la vez que se sentaba en una silla, a lo que las 2 caidos hicieron lo mismo que el dios destructor

Asi las 2 caidos y el saiyajin hablaron entre ellos y lograron arreglar los problemas de rivalidad entre Reynare y Kalawarner

El dia habia pasado rapidamente, todo paso tan normal como lo es siempre, era sabado, dia libre ya que no habia clases, el saiyajin desayuno y salio a caminar un rato para que pase el dia, ya era las 11 am y el saiyajin salia de darse una ducha, este busco en su armario ropa para la ocasion y fue donde Rikka a pedirle algunos consejos

Rikka, por fin te encuentro, debo hacerte algunas preguntas-dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa a su asistente

Wow, se ve muy guapo Goku-sama, ¿que tipo de preguntas?-dijo Rikka mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Goku

Gracias Rikka, es que hoy tengo una cita con Rias y queria preguntarte a donde podria llevarla y que le gusta a una chica como ella-dijo Goku a la angel, a lo cual esta le dio todo tipos de consejos para su cita y asi esto hablaron por un rato de cosas como donde podria llevarla, pero Goku no se dio cuenta de que cuanto mas hablaban, mas tiempo pasaba

Por cierto, ¿a que hora es la cita Goku-sama?-pregunto la angel a Goku con una sonrisa

A las 12-dijo Goku tranquilamente

Pues faltan 5 minutos y si no se apura llegara tarde y eso es lo peor para una cita, que el hombre llegue tarde-dijo Rikka, a lo cual Goku miro su reloj solo para confirmar lo que dijo Rikka

A lo que el saiyajin tomo su billetera, la cual contenia tarjetas de credito y dinero por si las dudas y este partio lo mas rapido posible hacia el punto de encuentro de la cita, que era en el centro de la ciudad Kuoh, este al llegar no vio por ninguna parte a Rias, lo cual lo alivio

¿Llegue tarde?-se escucho la voz de Rias haciendo una pregunta detras de Goku

No justo en el momento indicado-dijo el saiyajin mientras miraba su reloj y marcaba las 12 y punto

¿Y como me veo?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras daba un giro mostrando su cuerpo y su pelo hacia el mismo movimiento que su cuerpo, esta llevaba un vestido rojo claro, sin mangas solo con unos tirantes, hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas y unos zapatos con tacones de igual color que su vestido, al parecer ella era la mujer de rojo :v

Si, te ves hermosa-dijo el saiyajin viendo todo su hermoso cuerpo

Tu tambien-dijo Rias con un sonrrojo en sus mejillas, el saiyajin llevaba unos jeans de 2 colores, de sus rodillas para abajo azul marino y la parte de arriba un blanco casi celeste, este era un poco ajustado :v, una remera negra con un corte en el lateral izquierdo de su cintura y sus zapatos eran de igual color que su remera (este es mi fic y lo visto como quiero xdxd v:)

Gracias Rias, ¿adonde quieres ir primero?-pregunto el saiyajin a la peliroja la cual apunto a

¡Al parque de diversiones!-dijo Rias como una niña pequeña

Bien alli iremos-dijo Goku sabiendo que eso hacia sentir feliz a la pelirroja

(Por cierto, gracias a Jebbos por la idea de ir al parque :v)

Asi la pareja de "amigos" caminaron hacia el parque de diversiones mas cercano, al llegar Rias decidio subir a la montaña rusa (wiiii ke divertidoh :'v)

Ahhhhh-eran los gritos de las personas cuando habia una bajada en la montaña, la demonio de cabello carmesi solo se mantenia agarrando el brazo de nuestro saiyajin fingiendo tener miedo a las alturas

Despues se subieron a los autitos chocadores, se divertian mientras chocaban a las demas personas que participaban en el juego, asi probaron los diversos juegos que habian hasta que salieron del parque de diversiones ambos riendo por algun motivo que el autor desconoce xd :v

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con un vendedor de helados a lo que el saiyajin se acerco a comprar

Hola, señor-saludo el saiyajin al hombre que vendia

¿Que se le ofrece joven?-pregunto el señor mientras sonreia

Quiero 2 helados, uno de chocolate y otro de frutilla-dijo Goku mientras miraba a la demonio que tenia abrazando su brazo

Aqui tiene joven-dijo el señor mientras le entregaba el pedido hecho por el saiyajin

Gracias-dijo Goku agarrando los helados, entregandole el de frutilla a Rias

Estos se dirigeron a sentarse a el banco mas cercano a su posicion, estos se sentaron y conversaron por un rato con la intencion de conocer mas sobre ellos

Bien, Goku ahora tu elijes donde ir-dijo Rias para sorpresa del saiyajin

¿No se supone que tu tienes que elejir donde ir?-pregunto Goku mientras miraba a Rias

Yo ya eleji, ahora te toca a ti-dijo Rias mientras le sonreia

Bien, quiero ir ahi-dijo Goku mientras apuntaba a un restaurante

Esta bien-dijo Rias mientras lo tomaba de la mano y entraban juntos al restaurante, estos al entrar se toparon con el mozo el cual los sento en una mesa libre

¿Que van a pedir?-pregunto el mozo mirando a la pareja

Yo quiero Spaguettis-dijo Rias apuntando al plato del menu

¿Y usted?-volvio a preguntar el mozo mientras observaba al saiyajin

Quiero todos el menu-dijo el saiyajin muy decidido

¿esta seguro?-pregunto el mozo con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su nuca

Claro-dijo el saiyajin extrañado por la pregunta del mozo, a lo cual Rias solo miraba a Goku nerviosamente

Bien-dijo el mozo marchandose del lugar

 **UN TIEMPO DESPUES**

Muchos cocineron salieron con la comida que habia pedido el saiyajin, era realmente mucha, para alimentar minimamente a 30 personas, Goku miraba esto felizmente, ya que su estomago estaba reclamando comida hace rato, cuando sirvieron la comida en la mesa, Rias comio formalmente como la dama que es, pero cierto saiyajin, deboraba todo como si fuera que no comia hace años y esta seria la ultima vez que lo haria, la pareja de "amigos" eran el centro de atencion del lugar, todos los miraban a ellos, por su parte Rias se sentia muy avergonzada que hasta estaba sonrojada al extremo

Despues de comer ellos camiron por los lugares mas bellos que tenia la ciudad Kuoh, caminaron por bastante tiempo hasta que Rias dejo de caminar para a continuacion hablarle al saiyajin

Goku solo faltan hacer 2 cosas mas para que esta cita sea la mejor que tendre el resto de mi vida-dijo Rias sonriendo sinceramente ante el dios saiyajin

¿Cuales son?-pregunto Goku mirandola a sus hermosos ojos

Primero quiero que demos una vista a la ciudad desde los aires, pero quiero que me lleves en tu espalda-dijo la peliroja mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo

Claro Rias, sube-dijo el saiyajin, a lo que la demonio se subio a su espalda y asi empezo recorrido aereo por la ciudad Kuoh

Despues de varios minutos viendo los bellos paisajes de la ciudad en su pleno atardecer, el saiyajin aterrizo en el parque de la ciudad cerca de la fuente, mismo lugar donde Issei fue asesinado por Reynare

Goku, en esta cita pase momentos, divertidos, vergonzosos, felices y todas las emociones positivas que una mujer puede tener, asi que para terminar esta cita de lo mejor necesito que hagamos la ultima cosa-dijo Rias sosteniendo las manos del saiyajin

¿Cual sera esa ultima cosa?-pregunto el saiyajin con curiosidad

Esa sera una sorpresa, asi que cierra los ojos-dijo Rias, a lo que Goku hizo caso y cerro sus ojos

Lo que el saiyajin no esperaba es que la peliroja pegue sus labios a los de el, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, el beso fue muy tierno se notaba que expresaba cariño en el

Finalmente la demonio de pelos carmesi separo sus labios de los suyos y su rubor era muy notorio era casi tan rojo como su cabello, el saiyajin trato de hablar pero la peliroja puso 2 de sus dedos en la boca de Goku para silenciarlo

Goku despues de lo sucedido se dispuso a acompañarla a su casa, mientras estos caminaban Rias iba agarrada del brazo del saiyajin, esta no tenia planeado soltarlo hasta llegar a su hogar, al llegar estos se despidieron, Rias fue a su habitacion y se tiro en su cama mientras miraba el techo con cara de enamorada, perdida totalmente, tocandose los labios con sus dedos

 **UNOS DIAS DESPUES**

Los dias habian pasado, la relacion entre Rias y Goku habia aumentado, quizas si la gente los veian creerian que eran novios o algo asi

Hola Rias-dijo el saiyajin mientras entraba por la puerta del club y saludaba a la pelirroja, la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio y veia unos papeles

Hola Goku-kun-devolvio el saludo Rias mientras veia al saiyajin quien se sentaba en el sillon al frente de ella

¿Que te trae por aqui?-pregunto la demonio mientras se sacaba los anteojos y los ponia arriba del escritorio

Nada, solo queria verte-dijo el saiyajin mientras la miraba a los ojos

Ese es un buen gesto de tu parte-dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Goku

Ara ara, la presidente no desperdicia los momentos a solas con Goku-kun-se escucho la voz de Akeno la cual entraba por la puerta mientras la seguian Kiba, Koneko e Issei

Despues de este acontecimiento, todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares, en este momento nos encontramos con nuestro saiyajin el cual esta comiendo a su manera, despues de comer Goku fue a su habitacion y al entrar se encontro con una de las mejores imagenes que su mente alguna vez pudo ver, eran Reynare y Kalawarner, ambas se encontraban con los pechos al aire, solo con ropa interior que tapaba su intimidad (aqui no se anda con mamadas amigo xdxd :v ocno v:)

¿Q-que hacen?-pregunto el saiyajin el cual perdio su mirada en esos 2 pares de pechos

Pues, las 2 tenemos algo en comun y es que te debemos un favor por salvarnos, asi que ahora te demostraremos lo agradecidas que estamos y te devolveremos ese favor de una manera que te va a gustar-dijo Reynare mientras lo miraba de manera provocadora

A lo que Kalawarner solo agarro de la cabeza al saiyajin y lo hundio en sus pechos, a lo que el saiyajin solo disfrutaba del ambiente suave estando entre los melones de la caido

Oye no es solo tuyo-dijo Reynare sacandolo de los pechos de Kalawarner y poniendolo entre los suyos

Asi concluyo la noche en una batalla de pechos, por suerte este se salvo de una posible muerte por asfixia, el saiyajin tuvo una noche de sueño entre 2 caidos desnudas

Mientras en otro lado, se encontraba cierta pelirroja la cual terminaba de leer una carta y tenia una cara deprimida, pero olvido eso y se acosto en su cama mientras se tapaba con las sabanas e intentaba dormir, ya que mañana tenia clases

 **AL OTRO DIA**

Las clases fueron tan normales y aburridas como siempre, asi que no hace falta dar tanta explicacion de como fueron las horas estudiando, ahora nos centraremos en Goku el cual se encontraba caminando y atras lo seguian Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Kiba e Issei, los cuales se dirigian al viejo edificio del club de lo oculto, al llegar abrieron las puertas y se adentraron a la sala en la cual los chicos hacen sus reuniones y hablan de los contratos que hacen los jovenes demonios

Ya llegamos Rias-dijo el saiyajin a cierta pelirroja, la cual al parecer no lo escucho, estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la llegada de los chicos, ella solo continuaba mirando la nada con una cara de tristeza, o eso era lo que parecia

¿Rias, te encuentras bien?-pregunto el saiyajin, al parecer tuvo que alzar un poco el volumen de su voz para que la ya nombrada demonio lo escuche, lo cual logro, sacando a la pelirroja de su trance

E-eh, si, si Goku todo esta bien- dijo Rias la cual volvia a poner su sonrisa dulce forzosamente

Te noto rara, pero por hoy lo dejare pasar-dijo el saiyajin dandole una sonrisa a la pelirroja la cual solo se contagio de su sonrisa e igualmente se la devolvio

Bueno, para que nos llamo Buchou-dijo el pervertido captando la atencion de Rias

Es que Asia debera hacer su primer contrato-dijo Rias mirando a la nombrada la cual solo miraba esto con sorpresa

¡¿QUE?!, ella no puede ir sola, por favor buchou permitame acompañarla-dijo Issei rogandole a Rias, mientras este se imaginaba la clase de deseos que le pediran los humanos a cambio de algo, como tocarle los pechos, verla desnuda, o hasta pedirle tener una noche a solas

Esta bien Issei, te permitire que vallas-dijo Rias, mientras que Issei asentia felizmente

Asia e Issei fueron a cumplir el contrato que fue encomendado a la rubia, mientras que los demas demonios del clan Gremory y el saiyajin tuvieron una charla amistosa, contado cosas curiosas que sucedieron en la escuela y otras cosas

Bien si quieren ya se pueden retirar-dijo Rias a lo que sus siervos asintieron y se retiraron

Ara, ara, espero no aproveches y hagas de esas cosas con Goku-kun-dijo Akeno antes de retirarse, dejando sonrrojada a Rias

Bien Rias, ya que todos se fueron, me puedes contar lo que te tiene tan preocupada-dijo Goku a lo que Rias nego con la cabeza

Eso lo sabras pronto, o quizas antes de lo esperado-dijo Rias mientras agachaba la cabeza entristeciendose de nuevo

Bien si no quieres decirmelo-dijo Goku dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de que haga un paso mas fue tomado de la mano por Rias

No es que no quiera decirtelo, pero cuando menos te lo esperes lo sabras-dijo Rias a lo cual el saiyajin solo le dio una sonrisa asi despidiendose y yendose a su casa

Al llegar a la casa hizo las cosas de siempre como comer, hablar con su angel guardian, darse una ducha e irse a acostarse a dormir porque mañana tenia clases

Ya estando en la cama, este queda pensando porque Rias se veia tan extraña y en ocasiones perdia esa sonrisa hermosa que ella tenia, este trataba de llegar a una conclucion, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver una luz roja brillante, la cual emanaba de un circulo magico que el conocia muy bien, este era claramente del clan Gremory, luego de unos segundos una silueta aparece

Al desaparecer la luz roja del circulo magico se pudo ver claramente quien era, se trataba de Rias Gremory, la cual al parecer estaba ¿Desesperada?

Goku por favor, quiero que tomes mi virginidad-dijo Rias la cual empezo a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior

¿Que dices Rias?-pregunto el saiyajin sorprendido por lo que dijo la pelirroja

Quiero que me hagas el amor, que tomes mi virginidad-repitio la demonio la cual se avalanzaba hacia el saiyajin

Espera Rias-dijo el saiyajin el cual veia fijamente a la pelirroja

¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?-pregunto Rias la cual con tristesa miraba hacia abajo

No, no es eso, eres hermosa, pero...¿No crees que estas yendo demasiado rapido?, quiero que me expliques que sucede-dijo/pregunto el saiyajin el cual alzaba el rostro de la pelirroja hasta quedar ambos mirandose fijamente a los ojos

Ya se que estoy yendo demasiado rapido y que no es el momento para esto, pero tengo que hacerlo si o si y no hay tiempo para explicaciones-dijo Rias a la vez que besaba los labios del saiyajin y lo empujaba a la cama, a lo cual este correspondio el beso lentamente y se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas saiyajins

Estos se siguieron besando, a lo cual la pelirroja desabrocho su sosten dejando sus enormes pechos al aire y estos rebotaron unas pocas veces al ser liberados del odioso y estorboso sujetador, el saiyajin por instinto agarro uno de sus pechos y lo acaricio para luego apretar el pezon, haciendo gemir de placer a la pelirroja, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien tuvo que arruinar su momento a solas

Un circulo magico de la casa Gremory se formo en el suelo, ¿quien seria? ¿Akeno?, ¿Koneko?, ¿Asia?, ¿Kiba?, ¿Issei?, cualquiera de ellos que aparesca en este momento, seria una situacion realmente vergonzosa, ¿o quizas no?,

Creo que no llegamos a tiempo-dijo Rias mientras suspiraba resignada

Acontinuacion salio una mujer con cabello plateado con 2 trenzas saliendo detras de esta, vestida con un traje de maid francesa

¿Tratas de romper el compromiso haciendo una cosa como esta?-pregunto la mujer vestida de sirvienta, para confusion de Goku y a Rias se le cambio la cara a una mas seria

Si no hago cosas como estas tanto otou-sama como onii-sama no me escucharan-respondio Rias a la pregunta de la peliplata

Tanto Sirzech-sama como el Amo estarian decepcionado si vieran que usted intenta dar su virginidad a una persona de bajo nivel-dijo la mujer de pelo plateado, a lo que la cara de Goku cambio de una confusa a una seria

A ti no te interesa a quien le doy mi virginidad, es mi cuerpo y yo hago lo que quiero con el, asi que puedo entregarselo a quien quiero-dijo Rias cruzandose de brazos haciendo denotar mas sus pechos desnudos

No se quien sea tu Amo ni ese tal Sirzechs, pero nadie antes me a tratado con esa falta de respeto al decirme que soy de bajo nivel-dijo Goku despues de sacar a Rias de arriba de el cuidadosamente para luego levantarse y ponerse frente a la mujer

Tu ni siquiera sabes quien soy, un simple humano no puede pedir respeto de mi parte, yo soy Grayfia, la Reyna mas fuerte del inframundo y esposa de uno de los 4 maous del inframundo y el actual lucifer Sirzechs Gremory, y en este momento voy a llevarme a Rias-sama ya que tiene que prepararse para su boda-dijo Grayfia con un tono de superioridad y arrogancia (no se de donde saco ese caracter Grayfia xdxd

:v)

Antes no me importaba si me llamaban humano o algo por el estilo, pero desde que soy un dios destructor nadie puede insultarme soy superior que un estupido mortal, es mas que la persona que me haya dicho tal insulto sea un demonio que hasta mi amigo mas debil de mi universo podria derrotar, es mas era un humano, eso es condenado con la muerte, pero solo por piedad y ya que eres amiga de Rias no te matare porque no quiero verla triste, solo te demostrare quien es el mas fuerte y mostrarte la diferencia de poderes entre un dios y un mortal, no permitire que te lleves a Rias si ella no quiere-termino de decir Goku y asi expulso una gran cantidad de Ki, (Ki normal, no Ki divino)

Q-que, no puede ser-dijo Grayfia tartamudeando por sentir tanto poder en una persona

Traquilizate Goku, ire con ella, ademas que tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes-dijo Rias la cual se levanto de la cama y agarro el brazo del saiyajin

Bien si esa es tu desicion-dijo Goku a la vez que bajaba su poder al minimo

Lo siento por acerte ilucionar, nos vemos mañana en el club despues de la escuela-dijo Rias de forma triste para despues formarse un circulo magico abajo de sus pies y desapareciendo en este a los pocos segundos

Pfff, a sido un dia bastante pesado, quizas mañana sepa bien lo que pasa con Rias-dijo Goku acostandose y durmiendose a los pocos minutos por el cansancio

 **AL OTRO DIA**

El dia de nuestro dios en la escuela fue normal, osea muy aburrido para redactarlo, al fin habia terminado el dia de clases, nuestro saiyajin se dirigia al club de lo oculto para sacarse sus dudas de lo que paso ayer, en el camino se encontro a Kiba y luego a Asia e Issei

En el camino se encontraban hablando de lo rara que se veia la presidenta

Talvez Akeno-san sepa lo que le sucede-agrego Issei a lo que Kiba asintio

Despues de todo, Akeno es la mas confiable de sus siervos, a la que le cuenta la mayoria de sus secretos o asi es desde mi punto de vista-volvio a hablar Issei

Al llegar a la puerta Kiba puso una cara seria al sentir las presencias que sentia dentro de la sala, Goku tambien sintio 4 energias conocidas para el, una talvez no tanto, Issei abrio la puerta sin preocupacion y asi todos entraron, al entrar Goku hecho una vista y ahi estaban Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Grayfia...la mujer que visito su casa ayer y se llevo con ella a Rias

Rias tenia una expresion perturbado a su parecer, Akeno tenia su tipica sonrisa, pero se notaba su nerviosismo, Koneko estaba sentada en un sillon, al rincon de la sala, todo estaba en silencio hasta que...

Esto es malo-dijo Kiba en voz baja detras de los 3 recien llegados

Todos estan aqui al parecer, antes de empezar con el club, necesito decirles algo-dijo Rias la cual seguia nerviosa

Quiere que lo diga por usted Ojou-sama-interrumpio Grayfia a la pelirroja

La verdad es que...-Rias no alcanzo a terminar su oracion ya que fue interrumpida por un circulo magico que se formo en el suelo, al principio pensaron que era de la familia Gremory, pero...si ya todos estan aqui, al este verse bien era distinto al de la casa Gremory

Fenix-solo dijo Kiba para confusion de Issei, Asia y Goku los cuales desconocian este circulo magico

La luz brillo en toda la habitacion y una persona aperecio del circulo magico, habia flamas saliendo del circulo magico que se encendian en la habitacion completa, detras de las flamas se encontraba la silueta de un hombre, cuando abrio sus brazos a los lados las flamas desaparecieron

Fuuu, no he venido en un tiempo al mundo humano-dijo el hombre que acaba de aparecer

El tipo que aparecio era un hombre con traje rojo, usaba su traje de manera casual por lo que no llevaba corbata y su camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho, parecia estar en sus 20 años, era apuesto pero parecia mas un chico malo, mantenia las manos en los bolsillos, tenia pinta de gigolo ¿o quizas era un demonio-gigolo?

Dicho hombre miro alrededor de la habitacion e hizo una sonrisa malvada luego de encontrar a la pelirroja

Mi preciosa Rias, he venido a llevarte-dijo el tipo de pelo rubio a lo que Rias entrecerro los ojos, no parecia darle la bienvenida a esta persona, pero de todas formas a el no le parecio importarle y se acerco a Rias

 _¿MI PRECIOSA RIAS?_ -eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del saiyajin

¿Entonces Rias, vamos a ver la sala de ceremonias? La fecha para la ceremonia ya esta decidida, asi que necesitamos revisar antes-dijo el tipo a Rias la cual se aguantaba las ganas de escupir su cara :v

Este tipo no me cae nada bien, ¿de casa proviene este demonio?-pregunto Issei mientras miraba las acciones del tipo

Phoenix-dijo Kiba en respuesta a la pregunta del castaño, mientras que Kiba dijo esto, el tipo rubio agarro el brazo de Rias

Sueltame, Raiser-dijo Rias mientras se soltaba del agarre del tipo conocido como Raiser

Ei tu, estas siendo grosero con buchou ¿piensas que eso es aceptable?-pregunto Issei que estaba empezando a enojarse por como trataban a la presidenta, Raiser solo lo miro como si fuera basura, esto irrito aun mas a Issei

¿He? ¿quien eres tu?-esto lo dijo Raiser con un tono de descontento cambiando totalmente su voz "dulce" cuando le hablaba a Rias, definitivamente lo estaba subestimando, se podia notar claramente su voz de odio hacia Issei, mientras que Goku miraba esto seriamente, una vez mas que se pase con Rias iba a entrar en accion

Soy el sirviente de Rias Gremory-sama y soy su peon Issei Hyoudou-dijo Issei alegremente, mostrandose orgulloso de ser el peon de la pelirroja

Hmmmm, ah, esta bien-dijo Raiser importandole poco de quien se trataba

Y tu, ¿Quien demonios eres?-pregunto Issei intentando sorprender aunque sea un poco a Raiser, lo cual logro

Rias, ¿no le has hablado a tus sirvientes de mi?, ¿hay gente que no me conoce? aun asi sea un demonio reencarnado-dijo Raiser con un tono arrogante

No les dije nada ya que no habia nesecidad-dijo Rias de manera cortante

Hay Rias, tan dura como siempre hahahaha-el tipo comenzo a reir como loco

Hyoudou Issei-sama-dijo Grayfia metiendose en la conversacion

¿S-si?-pregunto Issei de manera nerviosa

Esta persona es Raiser Phoenix-sama, el es un demonio de sangre pura perteneciente a la clase alta y el tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix-explicaba a Grayfia al peli castaño el cual entendia poco a poco la situacion

Y es el futuro esposo de la siguiente heredera del clan Gremory, es el prometido de Rias Ojou-sama-dijo Grayfia a lo cual Goku que hasta ahora estaba callado no tardo en reaccionar al igual que Issei

¡¿Es el prometido de Rias?!-pregunto Goku casi gritando a lo que todos lo escucharon y lo miraron poniendolo nervioso

 **CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

El te preparado por la reina de Rias es exquisito-dijo Raiser despues de dar un sorbo al te que habia preparado Akeno

Muchas gracias-dijo Akeno la cual tenia su sonrisa habitual, solo que hasta el momento no habia dicho ni "ara ara" o "ufufufufu" :v

Mientras que el desgraciado de Raiser estaba sentado al lado de Rias mientras pasaba su mano por detras de ella y tocar su hombro, ella seguia quitando su mano de encima, pero este continuaba tocando su cabello, manos y hombros, mientras que el saiyajin se las aguantaba para no golpear a Raiser y armar un lio

¡Detente de una vez!-esa fue la voz de Rias la cual hizo llamar la atencion de los presentes y esta miraba a Raiser de manera desafiante, mientras este tenia una sonrisa en su cara

¡Raiser! ¡Te lo dije antes! ¡No quiero casarme contigo!-dijo Rias casi gritando

Si, ya lo habia escuchado, pero Rias, eso no puede ser ¿lo sabes? Creo que tu casa esta en un apuro para evadir la crisis-dijo Raiser contrarestando lo que dijo Rias

¡Eso no te concierne! ¡Si soy la proxima heredera de la casa Gremory, entonces escogere quien sera mi marido ¡Y tambien era una promesa que seria libre hasta que me graduara de la universidad-dijo Rias volviendo a alsar el tono de su voz

Es cierto, seras libre, puedes ir a la universidad y hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes pero tu Otou-sama y Sirzhechs-sama estan preocupados de que tu casa se estinga, perdimos un gran numero de demonios de sangre pura en la ultima guerra, aun si la guerra termino, nuestra rivalidad con Dios y los angeles caidos no ha acabado, no es raro que un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinado, lo que implica que su casa desaparesca, por la inutil batalla ante ellos, asi juntar demonios de sangre pura que ademas pertenecen a la clase alta es la mejor solucion para arreglar esta situacion, un demonio de sangre pura y de clase alta, aun tu sabes que esos niños seran de gran importancia de ahora en adelante ¿cierto?-dijo Raiser de forma tranquila siguiendo con su sonrisa

No pienso destruir mi casa, conseguire un marido-dijo Rias sacando una gran sonrisa en la cara de Raiser

¡Eso es Rias! entonces vamos-dijo Raiser que estaba totalmente equivocado

Pero Raiser no me casare contigo, me casare con aquel que quiera estar conmigo-dijo Rias a lo cual Raiser se torno desagradable y sus ojos se tornaban feroces e incluso hizo un sonido con la lengua

...Rias tu sabes, soy un demonio que ostenta el nombre del Fenix tras de mi no puedo dejar que ese nombre quede manchado, nisiquiera queria venir a un pequeño y viejo edificio como este en el mundo humano, de hecho no me gusta el mundo humano, el fuego y viento de este mundo esta sucio, ¡Para un demonio como yo que simboliza el fuego y viento no lo tolero!-dijo Raiser mientras flamas salian alrededor de el y pequeños fuegos alrededor de la habitacion

Te traere de vuelta al inframundo, aun si tengo que incinerar a todos tus sirvientes-esto los dijo Raiser con odio en su voz, Rias se puso frente a este mientras emanaba un aura roja

Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, por favor calmensen, si piensan continuar, entonces no permanecere al margen de esto-dijo Grayfia interfiriendo antes de que Goku entrara a golpear a Raiser por molestar a Rias, pero en algun momento se las pagaria

Todos como el amo Sirzhech-sama y la gente de la casa Phoenix sabian que se tornaria asi, a decir verdad esta seria la ultima reunion para discutir el asunto, todos sabian que no se resolveria, asi que decidieron por un ultimo recurso-dijo Grayfia volviendo a hablar captando la atencion de Rias

¿Ultimo recurso? ¿Grayfia a que te refieres?-pregunto Rias dudosa y con curiosidad

Ojou-sama, si desea mantener su postura, ¿entonces que le parece decidirlo por medio de un Rating Game con Raiser-sama?-pregunto Grayfia a lo cual Rias quedo sorprendida por tal revelacion

En otras palabras, Otou-sama y los demas elijieron hacernos competir como ultimo recurso cuando yo me negara ¿correcto? ¡Valla nervios los suyos para seguir controlando mi vida...!-esto lo dijo la pelirroja la cual se encontraba muy molesta en este momento

Estonces, Ojou-sama ¿Estas diciendo que tambien te negaras a participar en el juego?-pregunto Grayfia a Rias la cual tuvo una idea

No, esta es una oportunidad, muy bien, desidamoslo por medio del juego Raiser-dijo Rias a lo que Raiser solo rio por la estupides que dijo Rias

Hee, ¿lo estas aceptando? A mi no me molesta, pero ya soy un demonio maduro y he participado en el juego oficial, ahora mismo he ganado la mayoria de los juegos, aun asi ¿Quieres jugar Rias?-pregunto Raiser a Rias de una manera desafiante

Yo te hare, ¡Te hare desaparecer, Raiser!-dijo Rias de la misma forma desafiante

De acuerdo, si ganas hare lo que quieras, pero si yo gano, te casaras conmigo inmediatamente-dijo Raiser a la pelirroja, ambos se miraron intensamente

Entendido, yo, Grayfia, confirmo la opinion de ambas partes, estare a cargo del juego entre las 2 partes, ¿esta bien?-pregunto Grayfia a los 2 demonios

Si-dijo Rias aceptando el juego

Seguro-dijo Raiser aceptando de forma mas confiada

Hey, Rias, ¿Acaso los aqui presentes son tus sirvientes?-dijo Raiser de forma burlona despues de mirar a Issei y reirse de el

Si, ¿Y eso que?-pregunto Rias la cual no se quedaba atras tras los insultos de Raiser hacia sus lindos siervos

Entonces este encuentro sera facil para mi, solo tu reina "la sacerdotisa del rayo", puede luchar a la par de mis sirvientes-dijo Raiser comenzando a reir de lo patetico que eran los sirvientes de Rias

Despues de decir eso, trono sus dedos y un circulo magico en el suelo brillo, sombras aparecieron desde el circulo magico

Y estos son mis adorables sirvientes-dijo Raiser revelando a todos sus sivientes, los cuales eran todas mujeres, 15 para ser exactos

He...hey, Rias, ¿porque tu sirviente que esta por alli esta llorando mientras me ve?-pregunto Raiser mientras apuntaba al Issei que lloraba lagrimas comicas viendo el harem del peli rubio

El sueño de este chico es tener un harem, creo que se conmovio despues de ver a tus sirvientes-lo dijo Rias apoyando su mano en su cara

Mira perdedor, esto es lo que tu nunca tendras-dijo Raiser acercandose a su reina besandola con lengua y todo mientras acariciaba sus pechos, esta se sonrojo y gimio de placer al sentir tal contacto de su amo

¡Maldito!, estas conprometido con la presidenta y eso no te importa, te andas besando con otras chicas-dijo Issei mientras corria hacia Raiser y activaba su guante rojo

Mira, hazlo-dijo Raiser a su sirvienta a lo que esta asintio y cuando Issei intento hacer algo mas, esta lo golpeo con su baston en el estomago, a lo que este callo al suelo, Asia corrio rapidamente a curarlo

Por otro lado cierto saiyajin ya estaba furioso, vio como ese tipo tocaba a Rias aun cuando esta se negaba, ademas de que queria obligarla a casarse con el y por ultimo ese tipo llamado Raiser habia mandado a su sirvienta a golpear a Issei, que ademas de su amigo, era de la familia de Rias, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, podian hacer cualquier cosa menos meterse con sus amigos y encima golpearlos

¡Haaaaaaa!-fue el grito del saiyajin el cual libero una gran cantidad de poder al punto de vista de los demonios, eso causo que se hiciera un remolino de viento y que las cosas que estaba cerca empiezen a volar

Por favor, no armen una pelea o sino tendre que intervenir-dijo Grayfia la cual habia salido del shock y en este momento se encontraba frente a Goku con una mirada seria

¡Tu no te metas en esto!-dijo Goku a la vez que desaparecia a gran velocidad y aparecia delante de Raiser golpeandolo en la cara y mandandolo a volar

Golpeo a Raiser-sama-dijo una sirvienta del rubio la cual intento golpear a Goku, pero este la dejo insconciente de un golpe, a lo cual las demas sirvientas se asustaron y decidieron quedarse en su lugar

Por favor, para, Goku-kun-dijo Rias a lo cual hizo reacionar al saiyajin y se calmo, Raiser volvio para intentar humillarlo por darle ese golpe que fue "de pura suerte" pero fue detenido por Grayfia

Bien, estupido siervo, espero verte en el Rating Game y no te asustes al ver mi poder, y tu Rias te doy 10 dias para que entrenes junto a tus debiles sirvientes-dijo Raiser primero hablandole a Goku y luego a Rias para acontinuacion retirarse junto a sus sirvientas, a lo que Goku solo agacho la cabeza ya que sabia no podia participar ya que tenia que ser parte del clan de Rias para eso

Si aqui termino esto, yo me retiro-dijo Grayfia que al igual que Raiser desaparecio en su circulo magico

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y perdon por alargar la ultima parte, queria decir que talvez los dialogos no sean los mismos porque se los cambie haciendolos a mi manera, tambien que las futuras parejas del saiyajin no van a ser como en todos los fics, que se viven peleando por el y nunca lo dejan pasar un rato a solas ya que interrumpe una o la otra, y bueno eso era todo, tenia planeado subir un capitulo para navidad y otro para año nuevo, pero no llegue para el de navidad, por cierto espero hayan pasado un buen 24/25 de diciembre, voy a ver si llego a subir el proximo capitulo el lunes o intentare hacerlo mas corto para llegar y sino llego desde ya les deseo feliz año nuevo adelantadamente, sin mas espero llegar, no olviden dejar sus reviews y mandarme un mensaje privado si tienen alguna pregunta, sin mas yo me despido

¡Adiosh!


	8. Capitulo 7 1 de 2

Holaaaaaaa, ¿como les va a todos? Espero que bien, esta vez vengo con el capitulo 7 de esta historia, la cual se pondra interesante en este capitulo, tratare de hacerlo lo mas largo y mejor posible para que a todos les guste. Estuve viendo el capitulo pasado y cometi un error, cuando Grayfia llega a llevarse a Rias, Goku dice que desde que es un dios destructor ningun humano le ha faltado el respeto, o algo asi, a lo que voy es que: esta escena fue agregada por mi, solo para hacerla mas emocionante, pero me olvide de algo, Goku no podia decir que era un dios, ya que tenia pensado que sus amigos lo vean con sus propios ojos en el arco de Loki, asi que por favor, hagan como que esa escena nunca fue leida, ahora ya sin mas que decir empezemos con el capitulo

 **CAPITULO 7 1/2:** **EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE UN SAIYAJIN**

Porfin se fue ese desgraciado-dijo Rias la cual hizo una seña con el dedo a Akeno a lo cual la pelinegra la siguio

Por unos minutos se pudo escuchar las vocez de la presidenta y la vice presidenta del club del ocultismo, al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre el tema del rating game y otras cosas mas

Ya tengo planeado como sera el entrenamiento en estos 10 dias-dijo la pelirroja mientras ponia una de sus manos en su barbilla

Si me permites Rias, yo me encargare del entrenamiento-dijo Goku sacando de sus pensamientos a Rias

¿Lo dices encerio Goku-san?-pregunto la heredera del clan Gremory, la cual estaba mas que emocionada

Claro-dijo Goku el cual sonreia, a lo que esto causo que los demas tambien sonrian

Por fin podre ser fuerte-dijo el castaño pervertido mientras alzaba su mano y daba un salto

Pero tengo que decirles que sera como estar en el infierno-dijo Goku mientras ponia una sonrisa maligna y sadica, lo que causo que a todos se le helara la sangre exceptuando a Akeno, la cual se lamia los labios y sus bragas comenzaban a mojarse

¿A que hora sera el entrenamiento diario?-pregunto la presidenta Rias antes de mirar a sus sirvientes

Esta madrugada a las 4:30 espero que esten afuera de sus casas yo los pasare a buscar, asi sera todos los dias-dijo Goku el cual se retiraba a su casa

Bien espero que todos esten despiertos a esa hora, ya se pueden retirar-dijo la pelirroja la cual al igual que los demas se dirigia a su casa

 **EN LA CASA DE GOKU**

El saiyajin se encontaba en un armario buscando algo, estaba revolviendo todo hasta que encontro lo que buscaba

Aqui estan-dijo Goku mientras sacaba 5 de sus clasicos dogis naranjas con el simbolo de la tortuga

Creo que este peso seria el indicado para ellos-volvio a decir el saiyajin guardando los dogis en un mini armario

Aqui esta lo otro que necesito-dijo el saiyajin agarrando una capsula construida por su amiga y esposa de su rival Bulma

 **YA EN LA MADRUGADA**

Los despertadores de los chicos del club habian sonado, todos en sus respectivas casas apagaron sus despertadores, todos fueron a hacer cosas como ducharse, comer algo y despues lavarse los dientes, todos estaban fuera de sus casas, Goku primero fue a la casa de Issei, llevandose al pervertido junto a Asia, a la casa de Kiba haciendo su teletransportacion, luego de recoger a Kiba fueron por Koneko, luego por Akeno, y a lo ultimo por la presidenta

Esperen aqui-dijo Goku, el cual se teletransportaba a su casa y volvia con un objeto en sus manos, lo cual era el mini armario que contenia los dogis de entrenamientos

Que es eso Goku-pregunto Rias la cual estaba curiosa

Ya lo sabran, por ahora lleven esto-dijo Goku el cual sacaba un objeto desconocido para los chicos, este apreto un boton y lanzo el objeto, rapidamente mucho polvo habia en el lugar, luego del polvo se pudo divisar 5 mochilas, cada una con un tamaño diferente

(Ya se que las capsulas pueden llevar solo un objeto, pero digamos que estas fueron mejoradas por bulma)

¿Porque tendremos que llevar esto?-pregunto Issei llorando lagrimas comicas

Es el inicio del entrenamiento-dijo ahora el saiyajin con malicia

Hi-dijeron todos mientras ponian mano en su frente como un soldado, no estaba de mas decir que tenian un poco de miedo por la expresion de Goku, hasta estaban sudando

En este momento todos se encontraban llevando una mochila, menos Asia, cada mochila tenia un tamaño distinto, Issei llevaba una mochila de unos 3 metros de altura, Kiba una de unos 5 metros, Koneko una 3 veces mas grande que la de Issei, esta era de 9 metros, Akeno de igual tamaño que la de Koneko y finalmente Rias llevaba una de 10 metros, A pesar de que la fuerza no era lo que la carecterizaba, esta era la mas fuerte del grupo

Esto es un infierno, ¿como Kiba puede estar adelante mio con una mochila mas grande que la mia sin sudar ni una gota?, ya lo se es porque soy debil-dijo/pregunto Issei mientras miraba a Kiba el cual no sudaba ni una gota, tal y como lo dijo el castaño, al contrario Issei se encontraba sudando a mares, estaba agotado, segun el no resistiria mas esto, por otro lado Asia veia al pervertido de forma preocupada

Si crees que este es un infierno, te digo que esto recien comienza y es lo mas facil del entrenamiento-dijo Goku mirando a Issei mientras reia burlonamente

Adios-dijo Koneko de forma inexpresiva mientras se adelantaba a todos

Ustedes sigan hablando, yo no me quedare atras de Koneko-dijo esta vez Akeno mientras se ponia a la par de la loli

Yo tampoco-dijo Rias pasando por delante de Akeno y Koneko

Ya llegamos-dijo el saiyajin mientras todos se quitaban la mochila, Issei al quitarsela solo cayo al suelo mientras respiraba pesadamente-Tomensen un descanso-volvio a hablar el saiyajin a lo cual todos asintieron y se fueron a una cabaña que se encontraba cerca, issei se desplazo como pudo y al llegar al lugar de descanso, callo al suelo muy agotado

 **UNA HORA MAS TARDE**

Bien ya termino el descanso-grito Goku a lo que todos se acercaron al saiyajin para seguir con el entrenamiento

¿Que sera lo que haremos ahora Goku semsei?-pregunto Kiba a lo cual el saiyajin dirigio su mirada hacia el

Lo que tendran que hacer es aprender a dominar el KI-dijo el saiyajin a lo cual Rias recordo que habia hablado de esa energia cuando conto lo de su vida

¿Que haremos para poder controlar el KI?-pregunto Issei el cual se cruzaba de brazos

Primero quiero que todos hagan lo que yo hago-dijo Goku a lo cual todos asintieron, este se puso en una posicion de meditacion, a lo cual los chicos hicieron lo indicado

Ahora pongan sus manos en esta posicion-dijo el saiyajin a lo cual todos aguecaron sus manos como si fuera que tuvieran una pelota de tenis entre ellas

Lo que haran ahora necesita de mucha concentracion, asi que cierren sus ojos-volvio a hablar Goku a lo cual todos hicieron caso y cerraron sus ojos

Para esto deben conectar su mente y alma para asi poder formar una esfera de energia en sus manos, para esto no deben prestar atencion a lo que sucede fuera, solo mantenganse concentrados, cuando sientan que lo tienen, manifiestenlo en sus manos. No se frustren si no pueden hacerlo, sera dificil al principio-volvio a decir el saiyajin a lo cual los chicos tomaron aire y hicieron todo lo que dijo el saiyajin

 **VARIAS HORAS MAS TARDE**

El final del dia habia llegado, el primer dia de entrenamiento concluyo, todos pudieron manifestar su KI en forma de una esfera, hasta la ex monja Asia lo logro, esto es un gran avance para los chicos, pero sin duda esto apenas empieza, como tienen solo 10 dias para entrenar Goku tendra que enseñar lo basico y un poco mas, pero todo a paso rapido, ya que si no lo hace se esa manera no llegaran a completar el entrenamiento para el dia del Rating Game, y tendran muchas posibilidades de perder

El orden de como cada uno logro hacer su esfera de KI fue asi, Rias, la cual al ser la mas fuerte del grupo, pudo lograrlo, seguido de la pelirroja, Akeno, la cual es la segunda mas fuerte del grupo, Koneko, la cual fue seguida por Kiba, y despues de Kiba lo logro Issei, por ultimo la rubia Asia tambien lo logro, pero esto llevo la mayor parte del dia

Bien chicos espero que coman y duerman bien, mañana los pasare a buscar a la misma hora-dijo el saiyajin a lo cual todos asintieron y fueron a sus casas. A pesar de que estos tomaron un descanzo despues de su azaña, seguian agotados, eso de manifestar el KI si que consumia la mayoria de sus energias

 **AL OTRO DIA**

Se podia ver a los chicos reunidos en el mismo lugar que ayer, el segundo dia de entrenamiento empezaria, y habia que estar preparado para cualquier sorpresa que se darian mientras hacian sus pesados y agotadores entrenamientos

Bien chicos, en este segundo dia empezaremos con algo nuevo-dijo Goku a lo que todos prestaron atencion

¿Que sera eso?-pregunto Akeno a lo cual el saiyajin miro a la persona que hablo

El dia de hoy sera entrenamiento fisico, al contrario de ayer que fue mental-volvio a hablar Goku el cual habria un pequeño armario de mano

¿Que es eso Goku-kun?-pregunto Rias viendo lo que Goku sacaba del mini armario

Esto son ropas pesadas, como las que uso yo, pero su peso es mucho mas reducido-respondio el saiyajin dios, el cual le entregaba su traje a cada uno, menos a la ex monja Asia, la cual tendria un entrenamiento aparte ya que las peleas no eran lo suyo

Los chicos se pusieron su traje dado por Goku, el cual era el Gi naranja que el usa con sus muñequeras azules y pantalones de color naranja. Ponerse sus trajes les costo un poco, haciendo de lado a Koneko la cual habia tenido encima cosas mas pesadas, como demonios renegados gigante o una roca de gran tamaño. Cada muñequera pesaba 2 kilos, la camiseta pesaba 5 kilos al igual que sus pantalones naranjas

Ahora deben intentar dominar ese peso, acostumbrarse a los 14 kilos que llevan encima-dijo el saiyajin a lo cual los chicos comenzaron a caminar con sus ropas pesadas, para ellos no era tan pesado, ya que los demonios tienen mas resistencia que un humano normal, de todas formas para un fisico culturista, no seria la gran cosa llevar 14 kilos encima

Por cada paso que daban, se iban adaptando mas y mas al peso que llevaban, hasta que al final del dia podian correr libremente, pero era mas agotador que de costumbre

Chicos su entrenamiento termino, pueden ir a sus casas-dijo el saiyajin a los chicos, a lo que estos estaban por quitarse la ropa pesada, pero fueron interrumpidos por Goku

Oigan, oigan, no se las quiten-decia el dios destructor supremo, haciendo que los chicos paren de hacer lo que hacian

¿Como que no nos quitemos la ropa?-decia Rias mientras abria y cerraba sus ojos rapidamente

La tendran que llevar puesta hasta antes de dormir, asi su cuerpo se acostumbrara aun mas al peso, espero que mañana tengan puestas la ropa pesada-dijo el saiyajin a lo que todos asintieron y se retiraron hacia sus casas, ya que mañana seria otro dia agotador

 **AL OTRO DIA**

Bien chicos, hoy usaremos otro metodo para entrenar-dijo el saiyajin el cual metia la mano en su pantalon y sacaba una capsula

Si no mal recuerdo, esa es una de esos objetos pequeños que pueden almacenar cosas de gran tamaño-decia Rias refiriendose a la capsula que acaba de sacar el saiyajin

Eso es exactamente lo que tengo en mi mano en este momento-dijo Goku el cual estaba apunto de lanzar la capsula

Que tendra adentro eso ahora, ¿Ropa mas pesada?-pregunto el castaño en voz baja, a lo que nadie llego a escuchar

¡PUUUM!-era el sonido proveniente de la capsula, la cual segundos antes, fue oprimida y luego lanzada por cierto cabeza de palmera :v

WOW-dijeron todos los aprendices del saiyajin a la vez, no era una exageracion, ni mucho menos, acaban de ver una especie de casa gigante redonda

¿Que es esto Goku-semsei?-preguntaba Kiba el cual estaba sororendido por lo que veian sus ojos, sin duda la tecnologia del universo de Goku era muy adelantada a la de donde ellos conviven, ¿como podia caber un objeto extraño de forma redonda, que era de gran tamaño en una pequeña capsula? La tecnologia de ese universo ademas de muy avanzada era bastante rara

Pues, esta es una sala de entrenamientos, en ella puedes moderar la gravedad de la tierra a tu gusto, que hasta podrias aumentar la gravedad de la tierra miles de veces-termino por decir el saiyajin dejando de nuevo en puro asombro a los chicos

WOW-volvieron a gritar todos a la vez. Cada cosa que el saiyajin decia los asombraba mas y mas

¿Se quedaran ahi parados o entraran a entrenar?-pregunto el saiyajin, sacando del asombro a los chicos y vieron que Goku se encontraba hablandoles desde adentro. Estos solo entraron a la sala a excepción de Asia la cual se quedo afuera por peticion del saiyajin, ya que con ella llevaria un entrenamiento mas bien mental, como meditar y esas cosas, para poder convinar el KI con la magia curatoria de su Sacred Gear. Los demas chicos corrieron dentro de la sala, y al entrar inspeccionaron cada rincon de esta

¿Ya estan preparados?-pregunto Goku a lo que todos asintieron y el saiyajin se acerco al tablero central de la sala apretando unas teclas y asi la sala se torno de un color rojizo, el ambiente se sentia mas pesado por parte de los chicos, ademas de su cuerpo que les costaba moverlo. Pero para Goku no era nada, el se mantenia de pie mientras veia como a los demas le costaba mucho mantenerse de pie, lo causante era que llevaban su ropa pesada ademas de que la gravedad aumento 2 veces el peso de su cuerpo

Bien, quiero que intenten moverse dentro de esta hasta poder acostumbrarse a su peso-hablo otra vez el saiyajin para luego recibir un "si" de sus amigos y alumnos de entrenamientos en este caso, este se retiro de la sala y salio afuera para toparse con Asia e irse con esta a un lugar un poco alejado de los demas, donde el silencio era notorio, era un lugar perfecto para pensar, reflexcionar y en este caso meditar y entrenar la mente

Asi paso el dia rapidamente para los chicos, lograron poder moverse libremente en la sala de gravedad, gracias a su resistencia y fuerza superior de un demonio, en caso de Asia esta cada dia logro un mejor resultado en la curacion, el resultado era notorio ya que podia curar mas rapido

 **Al OTRO DIA**

Nos encontramos en el area de entrenamiento de los demonios del clan Gremory, al frente de ellos se encontraba Son Goku, mas conocido como el dios destructor supremo. Ya dejando de lado eso, estos se encontraban teniendo una charla, pero no cualquier charla, si no una charla para explocar como seria el entrenamiento de hoy

Bien chicos, hoy llevaremos el mismo entrenamiento que ayer, solo que sera con ropa mas pesada-dijo el saiyajin que entregaba sus respectivos trajes pesados a cada uno

Estos trajes tenian en total 20 kilos, apenas pesaban 6 kilos mas que los del dia de ayer. Pero el peso era un poquito mas notorio. No era muy pesado, pero era el peso ideal para los chicos

Vamos a la sala de gravedad-volvia a hablar el saiyajin, que no dejo decir ni una palabra a sus "alumnos" de entrenamiento

Al llegar a esta tuvieron el mismo entrenamiento de ayer, moverse con sus ropas pesadas por la sala a gravedad doble a la de la tierra, y debes en cuando tener una batalla amistosa entre ellos. Igualmente para Asia, esta entrenaba mejor sus habilidades curativas, las cuales serian de gran ayuda para la batalla contra Raiser

 **DIAS DESPUES**

Habian pasado exactamente 6 dias. Nos encontros en el ultimo dia de entrenamiento, el dia 10, era un dia bastante tenso, ya que, terminaban el entrenamiento duro, pero al dia siguiente se verian cara a cara con la nobleza del rubio arrogante Raiser. Ellos no estaban seguros si iban a ganar, pero si de algo estaban seguro era que darian todo de si para dar una buena pelea y no ser derrotados facilmente de una manera humillante, harian lo posible por ganar o aunque sea dar una buena batalla y dar lo mejor de si mismo

Bien chicos, este sera el ultimo dia de entrenamiento, asi que hoy no sera solo adaptarse al peso del traje junto a la gravedad. Hoy tendremos una nuevo modalidad, al menos por este ultimo dia-decia Goku, el cual entregaba los nuevos trajes pesados. Hay que decir que cada dia el traje aumentaba 5 kilos, por lo que actualmente estaria pesando 50 kilos

Los chicos siguieron al saiyajin, el cual iba adelante. Al llegar a la sala de gravedad, Goku se dirigio al panel para configurar la gravedad del ambiente, poniendola a 2, como lo hace siempre, solo que ahora tenia uno de sus dedos apunto de pulsar otro boton

Antes de apretar esto, tengo que preguntarles si estan preparados para esquivar-dijo el saiyajin, a lo cual los chicos asintieron confundidos

Goku no dijo nada, en cambio dio una sonrisa de costado y presiono el boton en cual se encontraba posicionado su dedo. Al hacerlo unas maquinas roboticas comenzaron a salir de distintas partes de la sala, en el centro de estas se abrieron como si de un un ojo se tratase. Acontinuacion como si fuese algo asi como un rayo laser, empezo a disparar proyectiles de color rojo, lo cual hizo reaccionar a los chicos y comenzaron a esquivarlos. Por suerte pudieron finalizar la seccion sin salir heridos, se podria decir que estaban preparados para recibir a la amenaza llamada Raiser

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Porfin subi capitulo, despues de tanto tiempo me digne a subirlo. Si bien dije que cuando este en vacaciones iba a subir capitulos mas seguidos, paso todo lo contrario, ahora que me libre por un tiempo de la escuela, tengo mas flojera. Solo puedo decir que despues que termine la segunda parte de este capitulo, me tomare un tiempo para escribir unos capitulos y despues volver con todo. No olviden que si les gusto el capitulo, pueden dejar sus review y agregar a favoritos ;v, bueno si quieren, yo sin mas que decir me despido

¡Adiosh!


	9. Capítulo 7 2 de 2

Hola chicos, aquí volví despues de unos meses a traerles la continuación de ésta historia. Muchos pensaron qué la había dejado y no, cómo pueden ver aquí estoy actualizando. Por cierto, no tenía planeado ponerme a terminar el capítulo a las 2:30 de la madrugada, pero viendo sus comentarios me motivé. Sin mas parloteos, qué comienze lo bueno

 **CAPITULO 7 2/2:CLAN GREMORY VS CLAN PHOENIX, LA HUMILLACIÓN DE RAISER**

 **EN EL CLUB DE LO OCULTO**

Nos encontramos en la sala de reuniones de los demonios del clan Gremory, eran aproximadamente las 11:40 de la noche y el ya nombrado grupo Gremory, se encontraba en dicha sala a espera de la reyna mas fuerte del inframundo, Grayfia. ¿Para que la esperaban?, facil, en 10 minutos daba inicio el Rating Game y la peliplata tenia que pasar por ellos. Estos se encontraban junto con su maestro de entrenamiento Son Goku

En un momento, una intensa luz brillante de color plateada, se dio a conocer en medio de la sala, de dicha luz, se conformo un circulo magico con los simbolos Gremory. Los chicos rapidamente se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba

Unos momentos despues, del circulo magico se formo la silueta de la mujer ya esperada, para luego aclararse la vision, pudiendo ver a Grayfia lucifugue (o como sea el apellido :v no me acuerdo)

Cuando sea tiempo de empezar el combate, seran transportados al campo de batalla atravez de este circulo magico. El emplazamiento del lugar es una dimension diferente, usada para las batallas. Podran luchar con todas sus capacidades. Es un espacio desechable, asi que sientansen libres de luchar con total satisfaccion-explicaba las reglas la Reyna de el actual lucifer

Ummm, Buchou-decia el pelicastaño llamando la atencion de Rias

¿Que sucede?-pregunto el rey del clan y presidenta del club del ocultismo

¿Tambien tiene otro alfil, verdad? ¿Donde esta esa persona?-pregunto Issei que estaba dudoso de porque no utilizaba a su otra pieza en este duelo, como respuesta un silencio incomodo se formo, ademas de una mirada extraña de los demas hacia Issei, exceptuando a Goku y Asia

Me temo que el otro alfil no puede participar. Hablare sobre ello en un futuro proximo-respondio Rias sin mirar a los ojos al pervertido

Este rating tambien sera visto por miembros de ambas casas desde una localizacion diferente-hablo Grayfia rompiendo el silencio incomodo y la atmosfera extraña en el lugar

Ademas Maou Lucifer-sama tambien estara viendo esta batalla. Porfavor no lo olviden-decia Grayfia para sorpresa de todo a excepción de Goku

Onii-sama estara...es eso asi...asi que Onii-sama tambien vera esta batalla-decia Rias con un poco de sorpresa y nerviosismo

Umm...hace nada buchou nombro a Maou-sama Onni-sama ¿Acaso oí mal?-pregunto el castaño pervertido un poco confundido

No, el hermano de buchou es Maou-sama-respondio rapidamente Kiba al oir la pregunta de Issei

¿Que?...¡¿Maou?! ¿El hermano de buchou es Maou-sama?-pregunto Issei alterado por la noticia

Si-la presidenta Rias confirmo sinceramente la duda de su peon

¿Estas confundido porque el apellido de Buchou es difetente al de Maou-sama?-pregunto Kiba al castaño, adivinando lo que pensaba Issei

Si, es eso-respondio Issei de manera inmediata

En la gran guerra previa Maou-sama estaba en una situacion critica y murio hace mucho. Pero no habria demonios sin Maous-samas. Es por eso que...Los demonios decidieron mantener los apellidos de los Maous y dejaron que fueran heredados por unos con poderes enormes. Los actuales "Yondai-Maou" (Cuatro grandes satanes) son los sucesores de los primeros Maou que heredaron los nombres. Asi que asi es como es. Asi que "Lucifer" y "Beelzebub" son, no como apellidos sino como nombres de posicion.-Para decir la verdad, de entre las facciones de dios, angeles caidos y demonios. Son los demonios los que menos poder tienen. Estamos actualmente en un cuello de botella, pero todavia estamos seguros porque los Gen-Maou-sama (Satan actual) tienen tanto poder como los sendai-Maou (antiguos Satanes)-Kiba comenzo a explicar despues de que lo confirmara, asi sacando la duda de la cabeza a Issei

¿Asi que el hermano de buchou fue elegido para ser un Maou-sama de entre los demonios de clase definitiva?-pregunto el castaño, a lo que Kiba asintio

Sirzechs Lucifer tambien es conocido como "Satan carmesi". El es el Maou-sama mas fuerte-dijo Kiba, a lo que Issei se le formulo una pregunta

...Es por eso que buchou tiene que heredar la casa-dijo Issei hablandole a nadie

Ya casi es hora. Todos al circulo magico-hablo Grayfia interrumpiendo la conversacion

Todos se juntaron en el circulo magico al escuchar hablar a Grayfia, exceptuando al saiyajin el cual iria al lugar de otra manera, ya que no podia ir en un circulo magico al no ser un demonio

Una vez que hallan llegado al lugar de la batalla no podran usar circulos magicos hasta que finalize el partido-Dijo Grayfia dejando en claro eso

Issei, dejo a Rias en tus manos,...protegela-dijo el saiyajin antes de que el grupo de demonios desaparescan

Deje toda su confianza en mi, Goku-semsei. Yo protegere a la presidenta y anulare ese matrimonio arreglado-decia Issei con total confianza en si mismo, para que acontinuacion Goku le de un asentimiento como respuesta. Despues de eso, todos los que se encontraban en el circulo magico desaparecieron

Luego de transportarse, Issei y Asia tenian cara rara ya que estaban de nuevo en la sala club ¿Acaso habia fallado el hechizo de transporte?. los demas no parecian dudosos, en cambio estaban serenos. Lo mas curioso del asunto es que la unica que desaparecio fue Grayfia ¿Acaso se transporto ella sola?-esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del campeon de la perversion, Issei Hyoudou

[Hola a todos. Yo Grayfia, una sirvienta de la casa Gremory. Hoy sere el arbitro del Rating Game entre la casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix]-era la voz de Grayfia resonando en los altavocez escolares

[En el nombre de mi maestro, Sirzechs Lucifer, tendre mis ojos en este encuentro. Creamos este campo de batalla usando las opiniones de Rias-sama y Raiser-sama. El campo de batalla para este encuentro es una replica de la escuela a la que asiste Rias-sama, "Kuoh Academy"]-volvio a sonar la voz de Grayfia por los altavocez, sacando la duda a Issei de porque era todo igual a la sala del club. Exceptuando de que si mirabas por la ventana, el cielo era de otro color

[La localizacion a donde se han transportados ambos equipos sera su base. La base de Rias-sama estaria en el club de investigacion de lo oculto localizada en el edificio antiguo de la escuela. La base de Raiser-sama seria el aula del consejo estudiantil en el edificio nuevo. Para que los peones puedan usar promocion. Porfavor ir a la base enemiga]-volvio a retumbar la voz de Grayfia por todos lados

Por favor, ponganse estos comunicadores en sus orejas-dijo Rias la cual se ponia su comunicador. En cambio Akeno entregaba a todos unos comunicadores tipo auriculares

En el campo de batalla usaremos esto para comunicarnos entre nosotros-dijo Rias dandose la vuelta

Es tiempo de que comienze la batalla. Esta misma continuara hasta el amanecer en tiempo humano-dijo Rias que estaba preparada para que la batalla comienze

¡RINGGG!-era el ruido que indicaba que comenzaba la batalla

 **MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO**

Rikka, necesito tu ayuda-dijo Goku a su angel guardian. Este acababa de entrar corriendo

¿En que lo puedo ayudar Goku-sama?-pregunto la hermosa angel mientras se paraba de su asiento

Necesito que me lleves donde se llevara a cabo el Rating Game-dijo el saiyajin con un poco de prisa

Bien, sujetese de mi-dijo Rikka, a lo cual Goku se sujeto de su hombro

Ambos habian llegado al lugar, pero habia un problema. Acaban de aparecer de la nada en el centro de monitoreo donde se encontraban Sona Sitri y su reyna Tsubaki, espantando a las 2 chicas

Oye no puedes estar aqui-dijo Tsubaki la cual todavia seguia un poco asustada por la repentina aparicion

¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer?-dijo Goku un poco molesto por la falta de respeto

Yo soy la reyna de Sona, su mas poderosa pieza, asi que si no te retiras tendre que sacarte a la fuerza-decia Tsubaki a la vez que encendia su aura

Yo soy el dios de la destruccion-dijo Goku que le dio un golpe en la nuca a Tsubaki dejandola inconciente en el acto. Asi agarrandola antes de que caiga y dejandola en el suelo

Espera, ¿Como es que has llegado a este lugar, se suponia que habia una barrera que impedia que alguien no invitado entre o sienta nuestra presencia-dijo Sona la cual salio del shock que le habia provocado el susto y ver a su reina caer de un solo golpe

No hay nada que un dios no pueda hacer-dijo Goku que se sento en una silla que habia en el lugar para poder ver el comienzo del encuentro

 **EN EL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA**

Ahora nos encontramos en el gimnasio de la replica de la escuela Kuoh, el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo la batalla que definiria el destino de Rias Gremory. Koneko e Issei acaban de llegar al lugar, y apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar, la pequeña Koneko se percato de algo

Una presencia enemiga-dijo la loli nekomata con su tipica expresion

Sabemos que estan ahi, ¡sirvientes de Rias Gremory!. Los vimos entrar-se escucho la voz de una mujer la cual se referia a los 2 demonios Gremory, al instante el castaño y la peliblanca se dieron cuanta de que era una de las "exclavas" de Raiser

Acontinuacion de decir eso, Koneko e Issei se mostraron, al ver a sus contrincantes, eran 4 mujeres. Una mujer con vestido chino, dos gemelas y...la loli shoujo que derroto al castaño en la sala del club. La mujer de vestido chino es una torre, las gemelas son peones. y la chica del baston tambien es un peon

Booster Gear, activado [Boost]-fue la frecuencia que salio del guantelete asi activando su primer "potencia"

Yo me hare cargo de ellas Koneko-dijo el castaño con tono alegre y confiado, a lo que la ya nombrada asintio

La chica con vestido chino hizo una pose de Kung Fu, y la niña del palo hizo una postura con su Kon. Por ultimo las gemelas tomaron su motosierra y...¡DRIL! ¡DRIL! ¡DRIL! ¡DRIL!, Era el ruido que hacian las sierras de cadena

Hora de jugar-dijeron las gemelas con una sonrisa marcada en sus rostros

Mira, la cual era la loli que tenia el palo, se lanzo contra Issei el cual con sus reflejos logro esquivar el ataque y luego de eso le dio un pequeño golpe en el estomago. Esta callo al suelo con un gran dolor en la zona afectada por el golpe

¡Maldito!-exclamo la loli volviendo a atacar

Lo siento, pero debo acabar rapido-dijo Issei el cual le dio otro pequeño golpe pero esta vez con algo de fuerza. Asi ella cayo al suelo retorciendose del dolor, para despues desplomarse al suelo y ser cubierta por una luz. Su cuerpo comenzo a desvanecerse y luego desaparecio

[Raiser Phoenix-sama: un peon descartado]-era la voz de Grayfia retumbando por el lugar

¡Jugar!, ¡Jugar!, ¡Jugar!-era la voz de las gemelas las cuales atacaron con sus motosierras al castaño

[BOOST]-el guantelete activo su segunda "potencia"

Issei logro esquivar el ataque combinado, para que otra vez las 2 chicas lo ataquen pero ahora el castaño freno el ataque de sus motosierras con dos de sus dedos y las lanzo lejos del lugar

¿Ah?-dijeron ambas chicas sorprendidas por la gran "suerte" del chico

Dejenmelo a mi-dijo esta vez la torre la cual estaba apunto de atacar

[Issei, Koneko, salgan del lugar, Akeno va a hacer su ataque]-se escucho la voz de la pelirroja por el comunicador a lo cual ambos chicos captaron la orden y salieron corriendo del lugar

Estan huyendo-una de las chicas dijo sorprendida. Se suponia que esa ubicacion era un lugar importante, Koneko e Issei salieron a la entrada principal y...

FLASH luego hubo un relampago, ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, un rayo cayo sobre el gimnasio causando un gran ruido. Cuando el rayo se detuvo, el gimnasio estaba totalmente destruido

Toma esto-esa era la voz de Akeno, la cual tenia una cara sonriente. Esta estaba volando por los aires con sus alas negras estendidas. Tenia la mano derecha levantada hacia arriba. No habia electricidad en ella

[Akeno debe recargar, ya que solo usa un rayo a la vez. Su uso repetido es imposible. Vamos a atacar tan pronto como el poder magico de Akeno se recupere. Asi que quiero que cada uno de ustedes pasen a la siguiente fase!]-hablo repentinamente Rias por el transmisor

*Nuestro siguiente movimiento sera reagruparmos con Kiba y derrotar al enemigo situado en la cancha de deportes*-esos eran los pensamientos del castaño

Hasta que...BOOOM. Se escucho el ruido de una explosión cerca del lugar donde se encontraaba parado Issei, al mirar de donde provenia el sonido vio a Koneko a la cual habia sido atacada desprevenidamente. Esta estaba tirada en el suelo, como si la hubiesen bombardeado. La mayor parte de su uniforme se habian esfumado

Toma esto-una voz desconocida hablo. Cuando el castaño miro hacia arriba, de donde provenia la voz, vio una sombra volando con sus alas. Era una mujer vestida como un mago y usaba una capucha. Claramente era una exclava del Phoenix, precisamente, la Reinan de este

Piezas con el fin de derrotar piezas. Su grupo tiene un número reducido de miembros, para empezar. Incluso esto seria suficiente para poner a su equipo en una situacion dificil. Incluso si nos derrotan, no podran derrotar a Raiser-sama. Es inutil resistirse-la mujer se echó a reir como si a ella le pareciera gracioso

Issei-sempai, Akeno-sempai-Koneko hablo mientras estaba arrecostada en los brazos del pelicastaño. Estas tenia una voz que estaba apunto de desaparecer-Lo siento...yo queria ser de mayor utilidad para Buchou

¡T-tu no tienes que pedir disculpas! ¡Estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo! ¡No hay problema! ¡Sólo espera! ¡Cuando Asia venga, ella te curara!-Issei le decia a una Koneko que fue rodeada por una luz. Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y luego desapareció

[Rias Gremory-sama: Torre descartada]-sono la voz de Grayfia el los altavocez

¡Ven aqui! ¡Yo sere tu siguiente oponente!-decia Issei enojado por lo que pasó con Koneko, olvidandose de su siguiente movimiento

Fufufu, eres ruidoso peón. ¿Quieres explotar como esa chica?-pregunto la Reyna de Raiser apuntando a Issei preparada para disparar

Ara, ara. Yo seré tu oponente. Reina de Raiser Phoenix, Yubelluna-san. ¿O debo llamarte "Reina explosiva"?-Akeno le dijo a Yubelluna interrumpiendo la posible pelea entre el Peón de Rias Gremory y la Reina de Raiser Phoenix

No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto, "Sacerdotisa del rayo", yo quería pelear contra ti-dijo Yubelluna refiriendose a Akeno

Issei-kun ve con Yuuto-kun. Yo me encargare de esto-decia Akeno, a lo que Issei trato de convencerla para que lo deje pelear con Yubelluna, pero la sadica Akeno le dio lo miro con una cara seria a lo que a Issei se le acelero el corazon

Issei-kun, tiene tu propio deber. Este es el mio-dijo Akeno a lo que Issei entendio

Esta bien, voy a vengar a Koneko-chan. Derrotare a esta Reina con todo lo que tengo-decia Akeno mientras un aura dorada cubria su cuerpo

¡Akeno-san! ¡Te lo dejare a ti!-despues de que Issei dijo eso se fue a la cancha de deportes, donde Kiba lo esperaba. Poco despues, Se escucharon estruendos de los relámpagos y explosiones.

Mientras el castaño a la cancha de deportes pudo escuchar lo que claramente era un anuncio de Grayfia. Eso solo podia significar una cosa, eliminaron a alguien

[Raiser Phoenix-sama:3 peones descartados]-por cuarta vez, la voz de Grayfia se escucho. Dando consigo el anuncio de eliminacion de 3 peones de Raiser

Mientras se acercaba mas al lugar de encuentro, alguien tomo la mano del peli castaño. ¿Acaso era un enemigo?. En todo caso, Issei se puso en pose de combate esperando el movimiento de esa persona. Por suerte solo era Kiba, el cual tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

Oh, Kiba eres tu. Por un momento crei que eras un enemigo-dijo el castaño esperando respuesta de su amigo y pieza compañera

Asi es-dijo de manera simple el rubio, el cual se encontraba mirando la pista polideportiva que se encontraba detras de la sala de almacenamiento. El cual era un punto ciego de la corte

Lo siento Kiba, Koneko...-decia el pervertido en forma de disculpa

Escuché el anuncio, asi que lo se tambien. Ella se debe estar lamentando-dijo el rubio sabiendo lo que haria la loli

...Vamos a ganar-dijo Issei decidido

Por supuesto, Issei-kun-hablo Kiba a la vez que ambos apretaban sus nudillos con fuerza

¿Fuiste tu quien derroto a los peones?-pregunto el castaño, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del caballo de Rias

Los enemigos que están a cargo de aquí son un Caballo, una Torre y un Alfil-decia Kiba contando en número de piezas del lugar

Es una defensa fuerte-se limito a decir Issei

 **DESPUÉS DE UNA CHARLA DE RELLENO**

(Creo que me estoy pasando con las charlas de relleno cáncer, asi que me voy a centrar de aquí en adelante a las peleas :v)

Yo soy el Caballero de Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine. Se me ha hecho aburrido tratar de olfatear atravez de cada estrategia del otro. Caballero de Rias Gremory, te reto a un duelo-se escucho una voz repentinamente, la cual provenia de la cancha de beisbol. Allí mismo se encontraba un caballo de Raiser con una armadura. Como todo los siervos de Raiser, este era de sexo femenino.

Estos se acercaron a la chica para emplear la batalla. La chica sacó la espada de su vaina y Kiba tambien se dispuso a hacerlo. Estos se lanzaron el uno con el otro asi dando estocadas con sus respectivas espadas. Ninguno podía conectar con el otro. Simplemente, al hacer contacto sus espadas, de estas salían chispas. Ellos seguian haciendo lo mismo, desaparecer y aparecer, chocando sus espadas a una velocidad que el castaño no podia percibir.

Usted parece aburrido-cuando el pervertido se dio la vuelta para ver de quien provenía esa voz, vio a una chica con una máscara. Esta al parecer venia quejándose

Caray. Ella solo piensa en espadas, espadas y espadas. Su partido se parece una pelea de barro. Carlamaine estaba haciendo una cara amarga cuando los Peones estaban siendo sacrificados. ¿Ella odia la estrategia de nuestro señor Rey?. Cuando pensé que me había encontrado un chico lindo, él tambien es fanático de las espadas. Caray, que mala suerte-decia la chica de la mascara, la cual era torre del Phoenix. A un lado de esta, se podia ver a chica de cabello color rubio y su peinado era como tener 2 tornados, uno a cada lado :v. Esta parecia ser la Alfil de Raiser

[BOOST]-del guante se escucho salir el sonido que hacía cuándo aumentaba su poder

 **DESPUES DE OTRA CHARLA**

SWIFT-la torre se lanzó contra el castaño logrando rozar su mejilla. Isabella (ese es el nombre de la torre) comenzo a hacer movimientos raros con su cuerpo. Luego hizo un movimiento naranja y dejo K.O a Issei

:v ocno

Swish! Swish!-ella comenzo a atacar al pervertido desde diferentes ángulos. Hasta que se lanzó al ataque, intentando dar un combo de golpes de puño, pero el castaño esquivaba con cierta facilidad. Sorpresivamente ella se lanzó a darle una patada al estómago de su contrincante, pero Issei logró atrapar su pierna antes que conecte

El entrenamiento de Goku-sensei no fue en vano-dijo Issei orgullosamente

Te estaba tomando a la ligera, a decir verdad. No crei que pudieras atrapar un ataque mio. Al parecer Rias Gremory ha estado entrenando bien a sus siervos-decia la chica todavia con una sonrisa

No fue tan dificil atrapar tu ataque. Y buchou no nos ha entrenado estos 10 días-decia el chico con confianza en tus palabras

Maldito, te haré tragar tus palabras. No importa quien te haya entrenado-decia Isabella ahora furiosa

Lo siento, pero tengo que terminar rapido-dijo Issei el cual se disponia a acabar con la batalla

¡GO! [SHOOT]-luego de reunir la magia suficiente en su guantelete, disparó el ataque asi dandole de lleno a Isabella. Su cuerpo comenzo a ilumunarse, hasta desvanecerse y desaparecer

[Raiser Phoenix-sama:una Torre descartada]-la voz de Grayfia daba el anuncio de la caída de la Torre del rubio

Por otro lado, los 2 Caballeros se encontraban luchando con sus espadas. Kiba con la espada demoníaca de su Sacred Gear, y Carlamaine con su espada propia. Claramente se podia ver la ventaja que llevaba el rubio ante la chica de la armadura

Despues de unos momentos podemos ver que llegan 4 piezas de Raiser

¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Isabella Nee-san?. No me digas que fue derrotada-dijo una de las chicas recien llegada, buscando la presencia de la Torre que descalificó Issei

Oye peon-kun-dijo una sierva de Raiser en modo de burla-Raiser-sama me dijo que va a pelear contra tu rey-luego apunto hacia el cielo donde se podian ver 2 siluetas. Una tenia alas de fuego y la otra alas negras, su pelo era carmesi. Claramente era la presidenta Rias.

[Issei-san, ¿Me oyes?, Issei-san]-era la voz de Asia que hablaba atravez del transmisor

[¿Asia qué ha pasado?, ¿Se trata de buchou?]-pregunto el castaño un poco preocupado

[Si, ahora mismo estoy con buchou-san en el tejado de la escuela. El oponente Raiser-san, desafio a un duelo a Buchou y ella lo acepto]-Asia dijo atravez del transmisor

Al parecer o

Onii-sama retó a Rias-sama. Si fuera una batalla normal nosotros hubieramos ganado, asi qué le dio lastima. A éste ritmo, ella será derrotada sin tener la oportunidad de enfrentarlo. Hohoho-despues de acercarse, la hermana y alfil de Raiser comenzo a reírse mientras ponia la mano en su boca

¡Bochuo es muy fuerte!, Akeno regresará despues de derrotar a la Reina, y Kiba derrotara a las demás piezas con sus espadas demoniacas-decia Issei un poco enojado por la actitud de la cabeza de taladro :v

El crimson ruina pelo princesa, sacerdotisa lightning, nacimiento sword y gear impulsado. Con sólo pensarlo me da escalofrios. Sim embargo su oponente es el "pajaro inmortal". No importa qué tipo de poder tengas, nada puede contra el Phoenix-decia la chica rubia

No importa, debe tener alguna debilidad-decia Issei un poco humillado por la forma de ser de la chica

¿Vas a golpearlo hasta que pierda la voluntad de luchar? ¿O van a derrotarlo con una guelga que rivaliza a dios?. No me hagas reir-dijo Ravel Phoenix la cual estaba hundiendo cada vez más y más al castaño

Ni, Li-Dijo Ravel a lo cual 2 chicas gatos aparecieron

"Nya"-fue lo único qué se alcanzó a escuchar. Despues de éso las 2 chicas desaparecieron dispuestas a golpear a Issei. Peeo esto logro sujetar ambos puños. Su mano izquierda sostenía el puño de una, la cual estaba dispues a golpear su cabeza. El puño de la otra chica era sostenido por Issei, el cual iba dirigido a su estomago. Esto formaba una "L" humana, por la posición de brazos que llevaba el pervertido

Las 2 hermanas se lanzaron nuevamente contra Issei lanzandole una patado baja, a lo que este dio un salto logrando esquivar

¡PUM!-se podia escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la pelea entre Raiser y Rias, el no tenia ni un rasguño, nisiquiera su ropa estaba dañada. Mientras que el uniforme escolar de Rias se encontraba en partes quemado

¡Dame la fuerza!, ¡Engranaje impulsado!. [Dragon Booster]-el guante volvió a aumentar el poder de Issei al ver qué Rias se encontraba en apuros

¡Quiero mas!. [Dragon Booster Liberación Segundo]-el guante otra vez aumento el poder

Kiba activa tus espadas sagradas-grito Issei al caballero, a lo que este reaccionó y activo sus espadas en el suelo. Issei hizo una transferencia por lo cuál muchas espadas demoniacas salieron del suelo, asi atravesando a los siervos del rubio

[Raiser Phoenix-sama:2 Peones, 2 Torres y 1 Alfil se retiran]-Grayfia dios otro anuncio de la descalificación de 5 ciervos de Raiser

No puedo creer lo qué logró tu poder-decia Kiba impresionado

Si Kiba, he usado mi guante para fortalecer tu...-no pudo terminar por qué cierta voz se escucho

[Raiser Phoenix-sama:Reina descartada]-la voz de Grayfia interrumpio a Issei, pero con una buena noticia

Akeno-san lo logro-dijo Issei feliz por su compañera

Si-dijo Kiba tambien feliz

Tenemos que ir dónde Buchou-dijo Issei, a lo que Kiba asintio y corrieron a la base enemiga

Promoción a Reina-Issei hizo su promoción al llegar a la base enemiga

Al llegar a la puerta de la azotea, este la abrió y vio a Rias un poca lastimada y respiraba con dificultad. Esta se encontraba enfrentando al Phoenix, en la batalla obviamente Raiser era superior, pero Rias no se iba a dar por vencida tan facilmente

¡Ya llegue Buchou!-dijo Issei casi gritando

Issei-san-dijeron Rias y Asia a la vez

Despues de una conversación un poquito larga, Rias estaba frustada por no poder hacerle el más minimo daño a Raiser. La princesa carmesí lanzó un ataque de magia directamente a Raiser, este lo recibió directamente en la cara quemandola. El rostro de Raiser se rodeó en llamas y se regenero en el acto

Luego de unos instantes llego Akeno, está estaba lastimada por la batalla que acaba de tener con la Reina del rubio

Asia, por favor, cura a Akeno-dijo Rias a lo cual Asia fue a la posición de Akeno, puso sus manos arriba de ella y la luz verde comenzo a emerger. Despues de unos minutos esta estaba totalmente curada, pero gasto un poco de la energia de la pequeña rubia

Vamos basuras, dejen de hablar y peleen-decia Raiser un poco irritado de tanta charla

Si asi lo quieres-dijo Issei qué se lanzó a toda velocidad en contra de su oponente

Jajaja basura, eres un simple Peón, debes respetar a sus superiores-dijo el Phoenix frenando el ataque del castaño y dandole una patada en el estomago, a lo qué Issei se estrello contra el suelo

M-maldito, no me rendire-dijo el pervertido qué extendió sus alas y fue con un puñetazo directo a rostro del rubio

¡Ja!-exclamo Raiser qué se hizo a un lado y pateo las costillas del peli castaño. Este cayó en picada y al tocar el suelo comenzó a rodar hasta frenar tosiendo un poco de polvo

Jajajaja maldita escoria-comenzó a reir como loco el rubio

Aghh-se quejaba Issei por el dolor qué sentía

Vamos siervo ya estás derrotado. Recién comienza el juego-decia el Phoenix burlandose del castaño

Ugh, N-no me rendire-dijo Issei apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para luego ponerse de pié. Éste estaba tambaleandose un poco y respirando agitadamente

Rindete, no podrás conmigo. Yo soy el gran Phoenix-dijo Raiser con aire arrogante

C-claro qué no me rendire. Voy a salvar a Buchou de éste matrimonio arreglado. Se lo prometí a Goku-semsei...-dijo Issei con gran determinacion

Jujuju, vamos siervo-kun, Ataca-dijo Raiser de manera provocadora

¡Te demostrare qué mi entrenamiento no fue en vano!. ¡HAAAAA!-exclamo Issei expulsando su KI, asi combinandolo con el poder del Booster Gear. El poder qué acababa de adquirir era realmente inestable por su baja dominación del KI, pero lo podria mantener por el tiempo suficiente como para darle batalla al rubio arrogante

¡Akeno, Kiba, al ataque!-exclamó Issei lanzandose al ataque rodeado por el aura blanca del KI. A lo que la Reina y el Caballo de Rias imitaron la acción

¡PUUUM!-el castaño golpeó la mandíbula del rubio levantandolo un poco en el aire

Issei volvió a golpear a Raiser, pero esta vez en el estómago. Raiser se pudo recomponer pero fue rápidamente recibido por la espada de Kiba. El rubio logró esquivar el ataque por poco, pero recibio pequeño tajo en su pecho, pero nada grave. Akeno aprovechó la distracción y le envió sus rayos

¡BOOOM!-al disiparse el humo se pudo ver a Raiser con algunos raspones y sangre qué salia de las heridas. Su ropa estaba un poco rota por el impacto

Grrr, malditos. Se atrevieron a lastimar mi cuerpo inmortal-dijo Raiser qué era rodeado por llamas y se regeneraba

¡Los voy a volver cenizas!-grito furioso el Phoenix qué era rodeado por fuego y aumentaba su poder

El castaño se lanzó nuevamente contra Raiser, pero éste frenó su golpe con el antebrazo. Golpes de puños y patadas se veían, eran el Dragon emperador rojo y el ave Fenix en una batalla descomunal. Ninguno de los dos sedia a perder y los compañeros del castaño estaban dispuestos a ayudar en cualquier momento

Valla, valla. No creí qué pudieras rivalizar contra mí 50%-dijo el Phoenix arrogantemente provocando qué Issei se enoje un poco

Issei volvió a atacar a Raiser con una patada, pero el desgaste de poder qué provocaba la combinación de poderes hizo qué el rubio esquive el ataque sin mucha dificultad. Ambos bajan al suelo a lo qué los demas siervos de Rias Gremory van a ayudar a su compañero.

Kiba con su espada en mano y Akeno con su característica electricidad. Ambos intentaron abatir en contra del Phoenix, pero éste a conseguido un poder mayor a las capacidades qué pueden tener momentaneamente los chicos del club de lo oculto, asi logró alejar por parte de Kiba con una patada en las costillas y a Akeno con un golpe de puño. En cuánto Issei se equilibro en poder volvió a atacar el pelirubio, pero éste los repelio con mayor facilidad. Raiser tomó el brazo del castaño para despues patear su estómago, a el rubio arrogante se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa. Issei volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez mucho más adolorido.

El rubio Phoenix se acercó lentamente a el Peón de Rias. Al estar parado frente a el miro hacia el suelo dónde se encontraba Issei, su sonrisa arrogante no tardó en aparecer

Di tus últimas palabras maldito Peón-dijo el Phoenix mientras formaba una una bola de tamaño grande, no estaba de más decie qué esta emanaba mucho calor

¡Noooo!-gritó Rias desde su ubicación. Esta despues de un tiempo volvió a hablar

Buchou, no se mueva. Eso es justamente lo qué busca éste bastardo. Además si le pasa algo sería el fin del juego-dijo el chico de cabello castaño con mucha "inteligencia"

Adiós Peón...-dijo Raiser mientras lanzaba la bola qué era rodeada de fuego

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiba, el cuál logró reincorporarse. Fue a toda velocidad hacia la posición de Issei e interceptó el ataque sosteniendolo con sus espada. La fuerza qué éste propagaba no era la suficiente para sostener el ataque, asi su espada se rompió y la bola estaba por tocarlo. Los rayos de Akeno fueron los qué lo salvaron, con un ataque a distacia esta logró desviar la bola de fuego, pero por esto mismo cayó desgastada al suelo. Una luz blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Akeno, luego comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer

[Rias Gremory-sama:Reina descartada]-dio el anuncio la Reina más fuerte del inframundo

¡Akeno-san!-gritó Issei con rabia

Jajaja, uno menos-decía Raiser riendo locamente

¡Maldito! No permitire qué te burles de mis amigos-dijo Issei con mucho odio

El castaño con la intención de atacar, se levantó del suelo el aura blanca característica del KI lo rodeo, sólo qué ahora con mayor intensidad. Éste se lanzó en contra del Phoenix, asi dándole un golpe en la barbilla. Raiser retrocedió unos metros a causa del impacto, para luego caer al suelo apoyandose en una mano.

El rubio intentó lenvantarse pero fue rápidamente aturdido por una patada en el estómago, éso fue por cortesía de Issei. Raiser ya muy enojado se levanto y volvió a ser rodeado por las llamas, así aumentó su poder nuevamente. El Phoenix ya sin más tiempo qué perder se abalanzó contra el pervertido. Le dio un golpe en la mejilla haciendolo caer al suelo, luego lo agarró del cabello empezando a darle bofetadas, mientras la boca de Issei expulsaba sangre. Kiba desde su posición miraba los hechos, y aunque estaba muy agotado decidió ayudar a su compañero. El rubio apretó fuertemente su espada y fue al ataque. Raiser, al ver las intenciones del chico, se limitó a lanzarle un ataque a distancia, lo cuál era una bola de fuego. Al momento de recibir el ataque del Phoenix, Kiba cayó duramente al suelo, éste tratando de no caer en la inconsciencia se apoyó en el suelo tratando de pararse, pero fue inútil, se desmayó.

Disfruta tu momentánea victoria, Raiser-dijo el rubio caballero antes del desmayo. Luego una luz blanca cubrió su cuerpo, se desvaneció y desapareció

[Rias Gremory-sama:Caballo descartado]-Grayfia dio el aviso de la derrota de Kiba

Raiser seguia asotando fuertemente a Issei, golpeando su rostro varias veces mientras lo tomaba del cabello.

Ahora si te mataré, demonio de clase baja-dijo Raiser mientras formaba la bola de fuego definitiva. Estaba dispuesto a lanzarla para acabar con la vida de Issei, pero...

¡Me rindo!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas Rias, a lo cuál Raiser desvaneció su poder para luego dejar caer a Issei, a lo cual éste se golpeó bruscamente contra el suelo

 **MIENTRAS** **CON GOKU**

¡Maldición!-exclamo el saiyajin

¿Dónde iremos Goku-sama?-pregunto la Ángel a su Dios destructor

A la casa de Issei-respondió Goku rápidamente

Adiós chicas-dijo el saiyajin dispuesto a irse

Adiós Son Goku-dijeron a la vez Sona y su Reina Tsubaki, la última había despertado en medio del partido

Sin previo aviso, Rikka salió a toda velocidad rompiendo toda regla de velocidad. Éstos solo dejaban una estela de los detrás de ellos mientras se alejaban

 **HORAS DESPUES**

Poco a poco, los ojos de cierta persona se abrían. Lo qué acontinuacion pudo ver fue un techo, de hecho, le era bastante familiar. Al pasar de los segundos se fue dando cuenta de qué era el techo de su casa, de su casa. Eso quería decir qué el Rating Game había finalizado, y si finalizó, quería decir qué hubo un ganador. Pero, ¿Quién habrá sido el vencedor?

Ya está despierto-decía Grayfia Lucifugue recibiendo un acentimiento por parte de cierto pelinegro

¿Grayfia-san?-preguntó Issei con cara de recién despertarse :v

¿Si?-re-preguntó la peliplateada

¿Quién ha ganado el partido?-preguntó Issei impacientemente

Ha ganado Raiser-sama, Rias Ojou-sama renunció-respondió Grayfia de forma amable

N-no puede ser-dijo Issei mientras lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia brotaban de sus ojos

En este momento hay una fiesta de compromiso para Ojou-sama, y Raiser-sama está tomando el lugar. Está en el salón de actos qué fue preparado por la casa Gremory-decia Grayfia sintiendo un poco de empatía por Issei. no mucha, solo un poco :v

...¿Donde están Kiba y los demás?-preguntó nuevamente el castaño

Ellos fueron a acompañar a Rias-sama. Los únicos qué están aquí son Issei-sama, Asia-sama y Son Goku-dijo Grayfia de manera neutral. Muy típico suyo

A petición de Rias-sama, Asia-sama y yo estamos cuidando a Issei-sama-volvio a hablar la peliplata

Qué rayos hago aquí, yo estoy al cuidado de ustedes mientras Buchou está por casarse con ese mal nacido-decía Issei enfadado mientras se levantaba de la cama-voy a rescatar a Buchou, cumpliré la promesa qué le hize a Goku-sensei-decía Issei con gran determinación

Éso no será necesario Issei, lo hiciste bien. Yo me haré cargo desde aquí-dijo Goku decidido de si mismo

Wow, no creí qué valla a encargarse con sus propias manos de el-dijo el castaño sorprendido

Será mejor qué te recuestes y descanzes-decía Goku a Issei

Esta batalla no me la pierdo ni de broma. Iré contigo, ya sabes cómo son las cosas, los guardias intentaran detenerte-dijo Issei realmente emocionado

Bien, no me gustaría tener qué lidiar con los guardias, quiero darle una paliza directamente a Raiser-decia Goku poniendo una sonrisa salvaje

¡Rikka!-exclamó el saiyajin

¿Me buscaba?-preguntó Rikka apareciendo de la nada en la puerta de la habitación

Si, necesito qué me lleves al lugar donde se lleva a cabo la boda-dijo Goku apretando sus manos

Allí vamos Goku-sama-decia la Ángel mientras se adentraba a la habitación-agarrense fuerte. Y tu no hagas nada pervertido-dijo la Ángel lo último de manera asesina hacia el castaño

Es-esta bien-dijo Issey muy nervioso y con la frente sudorosa

Nos vemos-dijo Rikka a Grayfia y a Asia la cuál acababa de entrar. Los tres salieron por la ventana a una velocidad demasiada rápida rumbo al inframundo

Goku-sensei, ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-preguntó el peli castaño mientras se desplazaban a gran velocidad

Dos dias-dijo Goku de manera simple

¡HEEE! ¿Dos dias?-volvió a preguntar de manera exaltada Issei

Ya llegamos-decia Rikka de manera neutra mientras aterrizaban

¡¿Ya llegamos?! Pero si el inframundo queda demasiado lejos del mundo humano

No subestimes a mi asistente-dijo Goku sonriendo de costado

Ellos se encontraban en un pasillo muy largo, habia distintos tipos de accesorios, pero lo qué se veia a simple vista era una foto de un sujeto pelo carmesi muy similar a Rias. Estos se dirigían hacia la enorme puerta qué llevaba al salon principal. En esta había enormes grabados, al parecer de alguna bestia mistica o algo asi. Al abrirla se podia ver a muchos Demonios, estos vestían de forma elegante, cómo toda persona adinerada. El lugar era muy grande, talvez mas grande qué el campo de la escuela. Ciertamente, el techo estaba a una altura bastante alta del piso

Ahi está-dijo prácticamente en un susurro el saiyajin

Tal y como lo dijo, ahi se encontraba esa chica de cabellos carmesí, con la cuál le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre. Ella llevaba un bello vestido de bodas, al parecer la boda estaba por comenzar, pero su rostro, no tenia esa sonrisa tan calida qué solía llevar. En cambio, tenía un rostro lleno de tristeza

¡Rias-san!-sin dejarse esperar, Goku dio un grito qué retumbó en toda la sala asi captando la atención de todos los Demonios presentes. Por primera vez Goku habia usado un prefijo con Rias

Goku-kun-dejó salir de su boca en un murmullo la chica con vestido de novia. Mientras a su lado estaba el patético de Raiser con un Smoking qué parecía bastante costoso

A todos los Demonios aquí presentes, y el Maou Lucifer, me presento. Soy Son Goku estudiante de la academia Kuoh y vengo aquí para rescaratar a Rias. Además para darle la paliza de su vida al bastardo de Raiser-habló el saiyajin, lo último con una voz escalofriante. Las palabras de Goku hicieron qué la sala se llene de murmullos

¿Oye tu sabes a quién te diriges?-dijo un guardia qué al parecer era seguido por varios más

Deje qué nos encarguemos de esto, tu ve a por Raiser-decia Kiba el cual llevaba un Smoking color blanco-llegas tarde-decia Koneko la cual llevaba un vestido-Ara, ara por fin haces acto de presencia-decia a Akeno con su tipica voz, esta llevaba puesto un kimono costoso-así es Goku-sensei, nosotros nos encargamos de los guardias, tu ve y dale su merecido a Raiser-decía Issei emocionado

Goku lentamente se acercó a la ubicacion de Raiser, al estar frente a este le dedicó unas palabras

No permitiré qué te lleves a Rias, ella me pertenece-la cara de Raiser cambió a una de enfado. El no permitiria qué un "siervo" venga a reclamar lo qué le pertenece

¿Qué dice éste chico?-preguntó una persona qué al parecer era parte de la familia de Rias

Al parecer viniste-decía un hombre de unos 25 años, su cabellera carmesi resaltaba. Al parecer era el tipo del cuadro

¡Onii-sama!-exclamó Rias viendo a su hermano mayor

Al parecer el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer se presento-dijo el saiyajin con ninguna pizca de respeto o miedo

Es un placer-decia Sirzechs demostrando su lado respetuoso

Tambien para mi-decia Goku de forma neutral

Llegue aquí por qué me pareció qué el Rating Game no fue del todo justo ya qué mi hermana no tenía experiencia en este tipo de batallas. Es asi qué propongo qué ésta boda se convierta en algo emocionante. Batalla, Son Goku vs Raiser Phoenix-decía el peli carmesí con una sonrisa

Sirzechs-sama, con el respeto qué usted merece. No puede ponerme a pelear con este Demonio de clase baja, sería más fácil qué aplastar una cucaracha. Además, fue tan cobarde qué no se presentó en el Rating Game-dijo Raiser en tono arrogante

Primero, no me presenté en el Rating Game por qué no soy un Demonio. No pertenezco a ninguna facción-decía Goku de forma tranquila

Entonces eres un humano. ¿Quieren poner a pelear a un humano contra un Phoenix?-decia de manera arrogante Raiser

¡No soy un humano!-exclamo el saiyajin

¿Entonces qué eres?-preguntó el Phoenix. pero, cometió un grave error al preguntar eso

Goku dio una sonrisa y comenzo a elevarse al cielo. Sus puños cerrados fueron llevados a la cintura mientras eran apretados con fuerza. Un aura blanca comenzo a emerger de su cuerpo y a rodearlo, el lugar empezaba a temblar bruscamente, los objetos y personas caian al suelo por la gran presión qué ejercia el aire. Por último, de su aura emergió una intensa luz blanca segadora. Cada persona presenté quedó segado por tan intensa luz. Al aclararse la vista, se podia ver a Goku en el aire mientras el aura blanca lo rodeaba

Yo, soy el Dios de la destrucción Supremo-dijo Goku el cuál se encontraba flotando a lo alto mirando a todos los Demonios con su palma derecha hacia adelante como si fuera a lanzar una esfera de energia

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, y las caras de espanto no se hicieron esperar. Pues, al frente de ellos, flotando por los cielos, se encontraba...¿Un Dios?

¿Q-qué dice éste tipo?-preguntó Raiser, el cuál estaba muy asustado. Aunque, muy asustado, era poco para el miedo qué en verdad sentía

¿Qué ven?-preguntó Goku con una sonrisa de lado-Y tu Sirzechs, ¿Cuando empezaré a pelear con el idiota?

E-enseguida-decía el Rey Demonio de manera nerviosa

Bien pajarraco, prepárate para recibir una paliza-dijo el saiyajin para despues aterrizar frente al Phoenix

La gente comenzó a hacerse a un lado, dejando a los dos oponentes frente a frente. Se podía ver a Son Goku con una sonrisa confiada, mientras Raiser Phoenix estaba qué se cagaba del miedo. Ése horror qué recorria su cuerpo al ver a una deidad frente a el. Nunca tuvo un oponente digno, pero ahora, alguien mucho más fuerte qué el era su contrincante

¿Qué esperas Raiser?, ataca-decía Goku al aterrado Phoenix

¿A-ah?-Raiser no lograba reaccionar

Dejaré qué tu seas el primero en golpear-Goku le dijo burlonamente a un shockeado Raiser

B-bien-dijo entre tartamudeos el Phoenix

Al poder reestablecer un poco su concentración, se lanzó al ataque. Pero éste mismo no llegó a efectuar ya qué fue instintivamente frenado por la mano de Goku.

¡Hey Raiser! ¿Qué pasó? ¿No dijiste qué me aplastarias cómo cucaracha?-Goku logró hacer enfadar y a la vez incentivar al rubio Phoenix

Ya se acabó maldita sanguijuela, te mataré aquí y ahora-Raiser mostró su alas de Fénix a la vez qué el fuego lo rodeaba por completo

¿Qué te parece esto? ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte al ave inmortal?-Raiser decía con tono arrogante para despues reírse a carcajadas cómo todo transtornado qué es

Algo me dice qué no serviras ni para calentamiento...-otra vez el pelinegro logró hacer enfadar de sobre manera a Raiser

¡Maldito idiota! ¡¡No sabes con quién te metes!!-Raiser levantó la voz. Algo qué tambien se elevó fue su poder, llegó al tope, ya no tenía más qué demostrar. Pero el estaba seguro qué su poder era suficiente para calcinar a ése idiota

¡Toma esto maldito!-Raiser lanzó una gigantesca bola de fuego la cuál fue deviada facilmente por Goku, el cuál no se estaba esforzando para nada

Raiser al ver qué su gran poder fue redireccionado con gran facilidad, se fastidió más de la cuenta. Ésto causo qué volviera a atacar, pero ahora con sus puños. Para desgracia del rubio, su golpe fue sujetado por lamano del saiyajin

Raiser, Raiser, Raiser. Ya te esforzaste mucho, ahora es mi turno de atacar-Goku dijo mientras sostenía a su contrincante del cabello

Así Goku pasó a golpearlo repetidas veces en su estómago, mientras qué Raiser...bueno el escupía sangre sin parar. Goku volvió a agredir al rubio, esta vez lanzandolo al suelo, luego se elevó al cielo y...

Ésto es por casi matar a Issei...-Goku bajó a toda velocidad, así efectuando un golpe con su pié en un brazo de Raiser

¡¡HAAAAAAA!!-el grito de Raiser no sé hizo esperar ya qué su brazo estaba completamente roto

Ésto por lástimar de gravedad a Kiba y Akeno...-rapidamente el saiyajin levantó el brazo sano de Raiser de manera para arrancarselo, y luego pateo la costilla del mismo

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAA!!!-ésta vez el dolor había sido doble ya qué partió sus costillas y movió del lugar su brazo, ni contar qué ésto pasó al mismo tiempo

Y ésto...es por hacer llorar a Rias...-Goku dio un salto en la espalda de Raiser cómo si fuera una tabla de surf...

¡¡¡¡Guahhhhh!!!!-éste había sido el peor dolor ya qué partió su columna, así quedando su cuerpo partido en dos

Y ésto es para que sufras maldito-Goku repentinamente creó una esfera de energía lanzandola a los pies de Raiser

¡¡Guahhhhhhh!!-Raiser volvió a gritar, ésta vez habían desaparecido sus dos piernas...

Raiser comenzó a regenerarse lentamente y cuándo por fin terminó éste se levantó con dificultad

¿Acaso quieres más?-preguntó Goku al rubio

¡No! Lo siento señor. Por favor no me haga más daño, puede llevarse a Rias, me rindo-Raiser se disculpaba muy asustado y se daba por vencido

Espero no causes más problemas-Goku caminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Rias, al llegar Rias lo recibió con un abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos

Gracias, gracias, gracias. No tengo palabras para agradecerte, no sé cómo te devolvere éste favor-Rias agradecía mientras seguía llorando

No te preocupes, éste abrazo es el suficiente agradecimiento-Goku le decía felizmente

Rikka-Goku llamó a su Ángel y ésta sólo asintió

La asistente movió su báculo en distintas direcciones hasta qué un brillo emanó de éste...

Tanto tiempo, Son Goku-un Dragon verde gigante hizo acto de presencia, y lo primero qué hizo fue hablarle a el saiyajin

Hola Shenlong, necesito un favor-Goku pidió a el Dragon

Si, ya lo se. Suban-Goku hizo caso y subió junto a Rias el la espalda del gran Dragon...

Oye Ddraig, ¿Tu sabes algo acerca de ése Dragón?-Issei preguntó al Dragón rojo qué habita en su interior

La verdad qué no compañero-Ddraig respondió sinceramente

No sé quién sea ése tipo, pero su poder se compara con los Dragones celestiales, incluso me atrevería a decir qué le daría batalla a Trihexa o al Gran Rojo-el Rey Demonio, hermano de Rias, pensaba acerca del poder qué demostró el saiyajin

 **MIENTRAS CON GOKU Y RIAS**

Oye, sabes...talvez podríamos, ya sabes-Rias no podía terminar su frase al no encontrar la palabra adecuada

¿Ser novios?-Goku terminó por Rias

Emmm, si éso-la pelirroja se sonrojo por la verguenza

Claro, me encantaría-respondió el saiyajin. Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro así dando el beso qué selló su amor

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Por fín terminé ésto. Si quieren saber la razón de por qué no actualize, es por problemas de internet, personales y flojera, nada más y nada menos. Trataré qué el próximo capítulo salga rápido, lo cuál será difícil, pero...todo se puede. Era sólo éso, así qué nos vemos en la próxima


	10. Capítulo Especial

Hola a todos lectores, vengo aquí a actualizar esta historia con un capitulo especial, el cuál claramente será relativamente corto. Así que antes de empezar quiero decirles que este especial será como las películas de DB, lo que quiere decir que no respetará ninguna ley del tiempo alv. Explicandolo mejor, quiero decir que no será parte de la historia normal, así que cualquier suceso que transcurra aquí no será dado a conocer en los capítulos normales. Bueno, ustedes me entienden, dejare de hablar por qué los confundo en vez de darles a entender.

 **CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL:LA APARICIÓN DE UN VIEJO ENEMIGO.**

Era un día normal como todo otro, Goku se encontraba roncando en su grande y cómoda cama mientras cierta Angel guardián subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitacion del Saiyajin. Al parecer tenía la idea de despertarlo.

Goku-sama, despierte, ya es hora de su desayuno.-decía Rikka mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta. Pero no hubo necesidad de golpear la puerta otra vez, ya qué Goku al escuchar la palabra "Desayuno", se levantó rápidamente casi olvidandose de abrir la puerta.

¿Acaso dijiste desayuno? ¿Dónde se encuentra?.-desesperadamente el Saiyajin preguntaba.

Se encuentra sobre la mesa...-dijo la Angel la última parte a nadie, ya que una vez el pelinegro vio su presa salió cómo una bala y nisiquiera dejó que le explique.

Después de que Goku comiera su gran porción de comida, hizo sus actividades de fin de semana, como por ejemplo: entrenar, almorzar y volver a entrenar.

Como su día fue tranquilo y no tenía demasiadas tareas, decidió ir a visitar a Rias por la tarde, en su casa en Kuoh.

Aquí debe ser.-dijo Goku viendo el frente de la peculiar casa.

Toc, toc.-ese era el sonido que se provocó al golpear la puerta.

¡Ya va!.-se escuchó la voz de la Princesa carmesí desde adentro.

Ésta prosiguió a abrir la puerta para después llevarse una sorpresa al ver al Saiyajin ahí parado, en la entrada de su casa.

Oh Goku, ¿Que te trae por aquí?.-preguntó Rias un poco sorprendida de ver a el pelinegro.

Pues vine de visita, es que tenía el día libre.-dijo Goku animadamente.

Ya veo.-dijo Rias mientras se ponía un arete de diamante.

Te ves bien.-dijo Goku observando su vestimenta.

Gracias.-decía la chica un poco avergonzada. Ésta llevaba puesto un vestido color lila y unos zapatos rojos, su cabello estaba suelto, como lo lleva habitualmente.

¿Ibas a algún lado?.-preguntó curioso el Saiyajin.

Si, pero puedes pasar.-dijo Rias haciendose a un lado para que Goku pueda ingresar a su hogar.

Está bonito el lugar.-Goku halagó el ambiente de la casa de Rias.

Si, aunque todavía me faltan algunas cosas necesarias.-decía la chica pelirroja observando detenidamente el ambiente.

Bien, dejando eso de lado, ¿Quieres tomar algo?.-preguntó Rias mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Ummm, algo de tomar no, pero si quieres ofrecerme algo de comer no me negaría.-decía Goku para después sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Jaja, claro.-Rias abrió su refrigerador para proceder a sacar un pastel de shokolate :v.

Ella le trajo el pastel a Goku, el cuál lo recibió gustosamente y volvió a sentarse para disfrutar de esa delicia. Rias le dió la espalda al Saiyajin para derigirse a buscar algo a su habitación, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, se le cayó al suelo un accesorio que llevaba en su cabello, por lo que se agacho para poder lenvantarlo, pero sin darse cuenta, puso su trasero muy cerca de la cara de Goku.

El Saiyajin vió esto y lo quedó mirando. No podía mentir, tenía muchas ganas de tomarlo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero se concentró en el pastel y le dió un bocado para así olvidarse del deseo que tuvo hace unos segundos.

Rias se logró recojer el objeto y se fue a su habitación a buscar una pertenencia suya. Al volver, ya no quedaba ni rastro del pastel, pero si estaba Goku ahí parado esperandola.

Rias, ya tengo que irme.-dijo Goku dispuesto a retirarse.

¿Seguro, no quieres ir conmigo?.-preguntó la pelirroja.

¿A donde vas?.-Goku también preguntó.

A visitar a mi hermano.-Rias le respondió.

Está bien vamos, iremos con mi teletransportación. Toca alguna parte de mi cuerpo.-dijo Goku poniendo dos dedos en su frente. Rias tocó su espalda evitandose tocarle otra cosa. Después de eso desparecieron del lugar.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL INFIERNO**.

Goku había aparecido junto a la pelirroja en las tierras de los Reyes Demonios, todo era tan normal hasta que se escuchó un gran estruendo y al fijarse bien, era nada más ni nada menos que Sirzechs Lucifer, hermano de Rias y antes llamado Gremory. Éste acababa de aterrizar contra el suelo gracias a un gran golpe de una figura misteriosa.

No sé podía ver de quién se trataba gracias a la oscuridad del lugar, pero Goku puedo darse cuenta quién era gracias a su ki. A pesar de verlo solo una vez, lo reconoció rápidamente. ¿Acaso era él?, en todo caso ¿cómo llegó aquí?. Goku juraba qué había escuchado qué se quedó a vivir en el paraíso. De alguna u otra manera lo averiguaría.

Al momento en el qué el sujeto salió de la oscuridad se lo pudo ver bien. Era un tipo alto, de piel color rosado crema, oreja grande y puntiagudas cómo la de un duende o un elfo. Tiene unos pequeños cuernos qué sobresalen de su piel y se ubican por arriba de su frente. Es casi calvo, con un poco de pelo negro por los costados de su cabeza, tiene una barba del mismo color qué a la vez se une con su bigote. La vestimenta es de cuerpo completo de color azul y sus hombros son ensanchados, en la parte del pecho está al descubierto dejando ver sus pectorales y parte de sus abdominales. Lleva una capa blanca qué se sostiene más atrás de los hombros y tiene unas botas con la misma tonalidad. Por último, lleva un cinturon blanco el cuál tiene forma circular en el centro y a los costados tiene rayas amarillas.

 _(Creo qué me pasé con la descripción, pero es para hacer relleno xd :v)._

Oye Dabura, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-preguntó Goku a la criatura humanoide de color rosado.

¿Acaso tú eres Goku?.-devolvió la pregunta Dabura.

Si, pero no respondiste mi pregunta.-el Saiyajin le recalcó a Dabura.

Pues un tipo desconocido me mandó aquí porqué ése tipo de cabello rojo me quiere robar el puesto.-Dabura le comentó lo sucedido.

¿Cómo qué quiero robarte el puesto?.-preguntó Sirzechs qué acababa de levantarse.

Pues, yo soy el único qué Rey de los demonios, soy el original Príncipe de las tinieblas, tú eres un farsante, te mataré.-decía enojado Dabura qué le lanzó una bola de KI al hermano de Rias. Pero algo lo interceptó y fue el Saiyajin qué evaporizó el ataque.

Sí te metes con mi cuñado, te metes conmigo.-dijo Goku haciendo sonreír a Sirzechs y sonrojar a Rias.

Vaya, vaya. El idiota adicto a las peleas despertó sus sentimientos.-dijo el Rey de los demonios con tono sarcastico.

Vaya, vaya. El marica qué coleccionaba mariposas en él paraíso se dignó a aparecer.-Goku habló del mismo tono haciendo molestar a Dabura.

¿Qué te pasa idiota, acaso quieres pelear?.-preguntó el ser de grandes orejas mientras sonreía confiado.

Claro, necesito al menos calentar después de tanto tiempo.-Goku volvió a reír cómo hace tiempo, con emoción de pelear.

¿Me estás subestimando?-Dabura preguntó irritado.

No lo sé, dime tú.-dijo el Dios burlonamente.

Maldito, toma ésto-el Rey de los Demonios atacó al Saiyajin rápidamente.

Goku se hizo a un lado y el puño pasó de largo, el Saiyajin aprovechó qué Dabura estaba desprevenido e hizo estallar su KI, haciendo sobresalir de su cuerpo el aura particular qué obtenía. Dabura al ver ésto, hizo lo mismo y aumento su KI al maximo, estaba preparado para la gran batalla.

El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Goku, el cuál se teletransporto detrás del Demonio para intentar golpearlo, pero el cuernudo fue rápido y se hizo a un lado. Dabura aprovechó la situación y le lanzó un rodillazo al estómago, a lo cuál Goku lo usó a su favor, apoyó su mano en la rodilla del ser rosado y dió un salto en el aire para después caer de pié.

Dabura fue perseverante y fue al ataque de nuevo, con golpes rápidos qué no fueron efectivos. Éste ya cansado por la situación, atacó con más brutalidad intendo acertar a toda costa.

Lanzó un derechazo qué rozó la mejilla del Saiyajin, y luego una patada directa al menton qué pudo darle. Goku se elevó en el aire gracias al golpe y Dabura volvió a aprovechar dandole una patada al estómago, sacándole el aire.

Goku tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se recompuso rápidamente, al mirar hacia adelante, una gran bola de KI se acercaba, intentó hacer lo posible para escapar pero ya era tarde, el ataque impactó contra su cuerpo y terminó por llevarselo a la deriva.

El Rey de los Demonios creyó tener ganada la batalla, pero cuándo menos se lo esperó, de entre el polvo salió el; el sujeto con el qué estaba destinado a batallar en el pasado, pero en ese tiempo no se dió. Éste salía con su ropa hecha añicos, la parte superior estaba totalmente consumida por el ataque.

¿Creíste qué te librerías tan fácil de mí?.-decía el Saiyajin qué miraba hacia el suelo del característico inframundo. Pues, te has equivocado.-apretó sus puños fuertemente, para a continuación liberar una gran cantidad de KI, provocando un temblor qué duró unos segundos. Su cuerpo era rodeado por su poder, qué acababa de aumentar drásticamente y estaba listo para retomar la pelea.

Goku desapareció al instante del lugar y apareció adelante de su rival, el cuál no vió en qué momento se movió. El Saiyajin golpeó la cara del Demonio, haciendo que su cara de un gran giro y qué se tropieze en el camino.

¿Qué te sucede Dabura? ¿Acaso soy muy fuerte para tí?.-Goku se burló de su contrincante.

Grrr.-gruñó del enojo el ser de piel rosada.

El saiyajin lanzó un golpe directo al rostro qué mandó a volar a el cuernudo, qué atravesó grandes rocas en el trayecto. Goku no conforme con el resultado, comenzó a lanzar bolas de KI qué hicieron grande explosiones.

Luego de unos segundos, Dabura renació de las rocas, se le podía notar herido, con muchos raspones y sangre por diversos lugares. Éste se quedó parado en el lugar sin hacer ningun movimiento, lo cuál extraño al Saiyajin, él cuál se fue a atacarlo sin saber el plan del Rey de los Demonios.

Cuándo estaba a punto de concretar el golpe en el rostro de Dabura, el Demonio en un movimiento rápido, agarró el brazo del Saiyajin e hizo algo inesperado. Escupió el brazo de su rival, qué, al instante se comenzaba a convertir en piedra. Cómo pudo, y con ayuda de su poder, pudo controlar a media el ataque quedando solo su brazo derecho hecho piedra.

Goku, sorprendido por la jugada inesperada de Dabura, dió un salto hacia atrás para alejarse. Éste se recompuso y atinó a pensar en cómo liberararse de ésta trampa qué le puso el Demonio. Dabura aprovechó la situación a su ventaja y atacó rápidamente. Goku cómo pudo esquivó el ataque, pero el segundo no pudo, y lo recibió en toda la cara.

Ahora la pelea se encontraba muy equilibrada, no había ventaja para ninguno. Una lluvia de golpes se repartieron y ninguno le atinó al otro, Dabura lanzó un golpe de costado, pero Goku se agachó y el golpe pasó de largo, el Saiyajin golpeó el estómago del Demonio y le dió tiempo para usar su haz bajo la manga.

Goku acumuló su aura de la Destrucción en el brazo que estaba hecho piedra y rápidamente sé destruyó dejando su brazo cómo antes.

 _(No sé si ésto se puede, pero, de todas formas es un fic alv :v)._

¡Lo logré!.-exclamó feliz el Saiyajin, luego empezó a abrir y cerrar su puño para volver a acostumbrarse.

¡Imposible! ¿Cómo lo lograste?.-exclamó y luego preguntó el Rey de los Demonios.

Tengo mis trucos.-dijo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada.-pero dejando éso de lado, retomemos la pelea.

Así Goku golpeó a Dabura en la cara, qué en ése momento estaba impactado. El Demonio intentó con él mismo truco otra vez, escupió el brazo del Saiyajin el cuál comenzaba a convertirse en piedra lo qué logró sacarle una sonrisa al ser rosado. Enseguida la piedra se destruyó y no logró completarse el proceso.

¡¿Qué?!.-Dabura quedó totalmente impactado al saber qué su ataque no funcionó.

El mismo truco no hace efecto dos veces en mi cuerpo.-dijo con simpleza el Saiyajin.

No importa, te derrotare igual.-Dabura se disponía a retomar la pelea.

No tiene sentido qué volvamos a pelear, ambos sabemos qué terminaras perdiendo.-Goku estaba dispuesto a terminar ahí la pelea.

Grrr.-gruño nuevamente Dabura, el tenía razon, no podría ganarle.

¿Porqué no vuelves al paraíso y olvidas todo?.-el Saiyajin daba su respuesta sin ninguna intención de burla.

Está bie...-no pudo terminar la frase ya qué un agujero se formó detrás de Dabura y lo absorbió desapareciendo al instante.

Al parecer ya terminó.-dijo Goku a los hermanos ahí presentes, pero no escuchó respuesta alguna, pues ambos se encontraban sorprendidos por la pelea. Goku sólo pudo levantar una seja ante ésto.

A pues, a lo qué vine.-dijo Rias saliendo del Shock.-Hermano...Goku y yo estamos saliendo.-la pelirroja esperaba espectante la palabra de su hermano, pero primero habló el Saiyajin.

¿Para éso viniste hasta aquí?.-preguntó con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Claro, mi hermano tenía qué saberlo, necesito su opinión.-Rias lo decía lo más normal, pero a Goku le seguía pareciendo absurdo. Ir hasta el Infierno sólo para pedirle a su hermano la opinión, se le hacía raro.

Pues, a mi me parece bien, solo voy a pedirte Goku que cuides a mi hermana.-dijo Sirzechs pidiendole un favor a Goku.

Claro, lo hare. La cuidaré con mi vida.-dijo Goku decidido. Lo dicho por el Saiyajin le pareció tierno a la pelirroja.

Por cierto, ¿Quieres ir a comer luego de qué me cure?.-dijo el pelirrojo invitandole una comida al Saiyajin. Pero primero debería curar las heridas qué le dejó Dabura.

Qué sea ahora.-dijo Goku apuntando su mano hacia Sirzechs pasandole energía para así curarlo.

Jajaja.-los dos hermanos se rieron por la actitud del Saiyajin cuándo se trataba de comida. Sin duda se embobaba cuándo había comida de por medio.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Espero qué valga la pena quedarme hasta la madrugada para terminar el capítulo. Espero ver sus review, qué agreguen a favoritos la historia y siganla. No olviden qué es un especial, y todo lo qué sucedió en el no tiene relación con los capítulos normales.


	11. Notícia

¡Hola!

Primero que todo debo decirles que ésto no es un capítulo, sino que les vengo a traer una noticia.

Si, ayer comenzé a subir este fic a mi canal de Youtube y cómo corresponde subí el prólogo. Quiero decirles que no dejare de escribir por subir a Youtube, ni tampoco me tardaré más en actualizar, sino qué todo será normal cómo siempre, lo que quiere decir que tardaré dos años en actualizar

(Okno :v).

Ahora se preguntaran, ¿Porqué les digo ésto?, (O quizás no). Es porqué quiero que se den una vuelta por el canal y dejen su apoyo.

Ésto claramente no es obligatorio, sólo sí ustedes quieren. Pero saben que me daría mucha felicidad sí le dan una oportunidad al canal, dejan su Like, comentan, y mucho más sí se subscriben. Por cierto, el nombre del canal es igual qué aquí (Teorías DBS), y tengo la misma foto.

Otra notícia es qué voy a actualizar cada capítulo que he subido, arreglando los errores de ortografía y los de acentuación, ademas de los puntos y las palabras mal escritas o incoherentes.

Éso es todo, espero se pasen por mi canal y dejen todo su apoyo y sin más palabras que agregar:

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 


End file.
